39, 23, 59
by a.a.k88
Summary: Et il croyait connaître l’éternité.
1. Jour 41

_Fanfiction traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas. Elle est toujours en cours d'écriture, donc il se peut que, de temps en temps, il faudra attendre longtemps avant d'avoir la suite (le temps que l'auteur la poste ) _

**Titre: **39, 23, 59  
**Auteur:** Scorch  
**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimations:** NC-18  
**Catégorie:** Humour/Cochon  
**Contenu:** C/Aus  
**Résumé:** Et il croyait connaître l'éternité.

**Spoilers:** Btvs saison 2

**Dénégations:** Les personnages de l'univers d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.

* * *

**Jour 41...**

Ce n'était pas souvent que Spike se retrouvait face à une pouliche ligotée qu'il n'avait aucune intention de tuer ou blesser de quelque façon.

Ce n'était pas souvent que Spike se retrouvait devant un délai.

Ce n'était pas souvent que Spike se retrouvait prêt à payer la dite pouliche si elle exécutait ses demandes.

Ce n'était pas souvent que Spike se retrouvait à écrire des plans et prendre des notes.

"Arrête de bouillonner veux-tu, voilà une bonne fille."

Ce n'était pas souvent que Spike se retrouvait à réconforter la pouliche qu'il avait ligotée.

Hé bien, excusez-la si elle trouvait que la situation le demandait. Ca n'était pas comme si elle pouvait s'enfuir en hurlant, n'est-ce pas?

Il roula les yeux. De tous les singletons de Sunnydale, il avait été obligé de choisir celui-là. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez sur la planche, il avait dû se torturer en choisissant la seule femme du pays qui avait la langue d'un serpent. Cela étant dit, son grand-père ne méritait pas moins. Surtout la machination de l'année dernière pour aspirer le monde en enfer.

Spike était sûr qu'il n'était pas le seul campeur à être heureux que ça n'ait pas fonctionné. Il railla. Comme si une statue allait venir à la vie et engloutir la Terre. Il y avait plus de chance pour une invasion Martienne que pour que cela se produit. Et l'idiot qu'était Angélus avait dû essayer de le faire.

Spike se demandait ce qui viendrait ensuite. Angélus recherchant l'Atlantide? Il secoua la tête. Il en croyait son grand-père capable. Il pouvait réellement voir Angélus flanqué d'une paire de bottes de randonnée, d'un anorak Gortex et une paire de gants, prêt à escalader l'Everest, ou peu importe où se trouvait l'Atlantide. Peut-être que s'il était vraiment chanceux, son grand-père porterait un bonnet.

Il secoua la tête à nouveau. Il y avait des choses plus importantes qu'Angélus, et c'était arriver à ce que le morceau appétissant devant lui accepte son plan. Pas qu'elle avait beaucoup le choix, bien entendu. Si elle n'acceptait pas, il la tuerait. Fin de l'histoire.

La regardant maintenant, elle semblait un tantinet stressée et, quand il était stressé, il fumait.

"T'en veux?" Spike tendit sa cigarette.

Elle le fixa comme s'il était cinglé.

"Je suppose que non. Ecoute."

De jolis yeux roulèrent.

Oh ouais. Le bâillon. "Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire grand chose d'autre. Bref," il prit une bouffée. "Toi et moi? On doit parler affaires."

De jolis yeux clignèrent. Affaires? De quoi pourrait-il avoir besoin avec elle? A moins qu'il ne voulait un avocat, dans quel cas, il devrait aller voir autre part. Son père ne s'était pas spécialisé en vampirisme.

"Toi et moi, on a quelque chose en commun."

Oh pitié. Si c'était à propos de Buffy, elle allait se tuer elle-même.

"Tu vois, Angélus et moi."

Oh mon Dieu. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne pouvait pas être à propos de Buffy?

"On a fait un pari." Il prit une autre bouffée et lui offrit encore une fois sa cigarette. Quand elle lui lança un regard noir, il haussa les épaules. "Si tu es sûre. Je tiens à gagner."

Gagner quoi? L'award de l'érudit maléfique le plus agaçant que le monde ait jamais connu?

"Ce n'est pas pour l'argent, tu sais. C'est plus important que ça. Imagine-toi ceci."

Oh Seigneur. Il allait partir sur le chemin des souvenirs. De l'aide. Que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, lui apporte de l'aide. Peut-être qu'elle allait être chanceuse et qu'il l'ennuierait à mort.

"Moi, dans trois cent ans."

Oh non. C'était pire que ce qu'elle pensait. Ce n'était pas sur le chemin des souvenirs qu'il l'emmenait. C'était sur ses plans futurs. S'il disait quoi que ce soit sur deux virgule quatre enfants et une barrière en piquets blancs, elle allait cannibaliser ses propres intestins et se manger à mort.

"A écouter sa voix geignante _tu as perdu, tu as perdu, ha ha, tu as perdu_."

Il la tenait. Trois cent ans à écouter ça la rendrait dingue. Elle sympathisait et lui aurait dit si elle n'avait pas été bâillonnée. A la place, elle acquiesça. Pauvre Spike.

"C'est déjà assez pénible d'entendre sa voix 30 minutes par jour, alors pendant 300 ans. C'est là que tu entres en jeu."

Il devait se tromper. Elle n'entrait nulle part.

"Ce pari. Il implique une femme."

Ouais, hé bien, elle n'était pas cette femme.

"Pas n'importe quelle femme, attention, mais une femme comme toi." Il prit une autre bouffée, prenant une seconde pour savourer la fumée avant de la recracher. "Tu connais le genre."

Le genre? Quelle sorte de chauviniste était-il?

"Des jambes jusque-là," ses mains s'agitèrent autour de son cou. "Un corps comme ça," ses mains firent une silhouette en sablier. "Et de satanés beaux nichons. Ils pourraient rendre un homme fou."

Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour lui crier dessus. Comment _osait_-il dire qu'elle avait de beaux nichons? C'était tellement... tellement... Mâle. Argh. Il semblait que même les vampires étaient des hommes.

"Je parie que tu ferais un bon fantasme pour se satisfaire."

Oh mon Dieu! Qui croyait-il être au juste?

"Ma Dru en est un. Attention, elle n'est pas aussi costaude, mais bon. Elle ne sait pas la moitié de comment de satisfaire elle-même."

Oublier l'auto-cannibalisme. L'expression amoureuse était assez pour la faire s'étrangler sur son propre vomit.

"Elle et toi, vous vous entendriez bien."

Elle pouvait voir les cadeaux de Noël. Dru recevrait un chèque cadeau pour une valeur d'un an de thérapie, et elle recevrait un bras dans une boîte. La joie saisonnière l'envahissait déjà. Elle avait tellement hâte.

"Vous pourriez avoir des soirées thé et autre."

Que pensait-il qu'elles allaient faire? Organiser des soirées pyjamas où des combats d'oreillers mèneraient à des expérimentations féminines? Seigneur, la perversion n'était pas discriminée entre les morts et les vivants.

"Enfin bref."

Qu'est-ce qui était pire? Lui pensant à des sympathisassions féminines, ou la raison pour laquelle il l'avait ligotée et bâillonnée?

"Angélus et moi avons fait un pari. Il est un peu actif, dirons-nous. Il a beaucoup de temps à rattraper."

Maintenant elle était confuse.

"Le pauvre imbécile a eu une âme durant la moitié de son existence. C'est comme une laisse."

L'âme était plus une bénédiction en ce qui la concernait.

"Il se nourrissait de rats."

Elle n'allait pas se sentir désolée pour Angélus. Il méritait d'être maudit.

"Evidemment, ça ne fera pas de différence pour toi. Etant donné que tu es une femme forte, et tout ça."

La flatterie ne le mènerait nulle part.

"Il n'était pas lui-même. Embourber dans toute cette culpabilité, essayer de sauver tout le monde. Tomber amoureux d'une tueuse." Spike grimaça.

Elle était d'accord. Comment quelqu'un pouvait tomber amoureux d'une fille qui voulait ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir, c'était écoeurant. Elle avait vu Buffy avoir une chance avec des hommes humains et la ruiner parce qu'ils étaient trop normaux, elle avait vu Buffy avoir une chance et la ruiner avec un homme qui n'était pas assez normal. C'était pathétique, vraiment.

"On va dire qu'il était malade. Pas lui-même. On sera tous les deux plus heureux si on pense de cette façon."

Elle aurait été plus heureuse si elle n'était pas ligotée et bâillonnée.

"Depuis qu'il a perdu cette âme, il fait son chemin dans le monde des démons en couchant. Il essaye de prouver qu'il est de retour et plus méchant que jamais. Tu sais, il essaye de prouver quelque chose et tout ça."

Oh charmant. Quelle façon d'attirer l'attention, Angel.

"J'ai eu quelques affaires la semaine dernière."

C'étaient les mêmes affaires qu'il voulait avec elle? Parce que si oui, alors il pouvait aller au diable.

"Et Angélus a ramené cette fille à la maison. C'était un sacré repas. Il n'a pas partagé, bien entendu. Embrasser et raconter, c'est plus son style. D'un autre côté, si j'avais une copine comme ça, j'embrasserais et raconterais aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit. J'étais là, essayant de mener mon affaire de façon professionnelle, quand il est devenu _Mon Dieu_, assez bruyamment si je me souviens bien. Ca a ruiné le moment. Tu peux te l'imaginer, j'en suis sûr."

Que trop bien.

"Ca m'amène à toi. Le pari est qu'il ne peut pas tenir quarante jours sans tirer un coup. Il dit qu'il peut, je dis que non."

Comment, exactement, est-ce que ça menait à elle?

"Si je connais bien mon vieux sire, il ira en enfer juste pour prouver que j'ai tord. Je ne peux pas laisser ça me passer au-dessus. Voilà où tu entres en jeu. Tu as le look, le corps et, comme je l'ai déjà dit, les nichons."

L'outrage était de retour à plein régime.

"Tout ce qu'on doit faire c'est t'astiquer un peu, te sortir des habits de pom-pom girl et t'enfiler quelque chose de décent. Te mettre sur son radar ne sera pas dur du tout. Pas avec ces nibards."

Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'étrangler à mort. Nibards? _Nibards_? Seigneur. Elle avait envie d'hurler pour toutes les femmes de cette maudite planète. _Nibards_? A quel point, au juste, un seul vampire pouvait-il être grossier? Elle aurait également donné n'importe quoi pour avoir la capacité de redescendre sa jupe.

La façon dont il la regardait lui donnait vraiment la chair de poule. Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de voyager des orteils à la taille et puis en sens inverse, s'éternisant là où la cuisse rencontrait le bassin. Argh. Quel pervers. De toute façon, c'était quoi tout ce truc du nous? La dernière fois qu'elle avait vérifié, c'était lui qui avait fait le pari.

"Comme je disais. On t'enfile un petit bout de miam, on te met dans un endroit où il le remarquera, et je gagne. Ca ressemble à un plan? Pour moi, oui."

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui enfilait un petit bout de miam et pourquoi est-ce que ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui était mis dans un endroit où Angélus le remarquerait?

"Et si tu ne joues pas le jeu, je tuerai ta famille et je te ferai regarder."

Est-ce que ça n'amenait une toute nouvelle perspective sur les choses?

"Maintenant. Je vais être un bon petit gars et ôter ce bâillon. Quand je le ferais, tu vas dire oui. Compris?"

Elle acquiesça. Elle n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup le choix.

Spike se leva de la vieille chaise bancale sur laquelle il était et ôta le bâillon, lui tapotant le dos tandis qu'elle toussait.

"Là, là poussin. J'ai quelque chose pour aider cette gorge sèche."

Elle l'observa sortir une gourde argentée et l'agiter devant elle. Elle ne pouvait pas sentir le liquide à l'intérieur, mais elle l'entendit gicler à l'intérieur. Ca pouvait être n'importe quoi, de l'absinthe à la vodka. Peu importe ce que c'était, elle ne le buvait tellement pas.

"Humm. On va devoir faire quelque chose pour ton attitude de girl scout." Sa tête se pencha sur le côté. "Ou peut-être pas. Je vais te dire. Tu me laisses m'occuper des détails et tu te montres juste à l'heure, ok?"

Ouais. Elle ne pensait pas, non.

Il avait dû lire ses pensées. "Tu te souviens de ce truc où je tue tes parents et que je te fais regarder? Ce n'est pas une blague, poussin. Angélus est peut-être le grand méchant original, mais j'ai appris quelques petits tours. Ne l'oublie pas. J'avais un goût pour les pointes de chemin de fer. Ce sont de chouettes petits jouets. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu ce nom."

Spike la regarda en clignant des yeux. "Tu as l'air un peu verte sur les bords. Tiens, ça va t'aider"

Elle ouvrit la bouche, entièrement prête à lui dire qu'il pouvait se le garder quand du liquide commença à dégouliner dans sa gorge. Ca brûlait. Ca brûlait vraiment, vraiment fort. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et sa tête se pencha sur le côté alors qu'elle s'étranglait sur le quoi-que-cela-puisse-être dégoûtant.

Seigneur, sa gorge était réellement engourdie. "Qu'est-ce que…?" Elle lança un regard noir et interrogateur au vampire.

Il rayonna, satisfait d'avoir son approbation. "Ma propre recette. Une peu du whisky brassé de chez Willie, deux doigts de cognac, et une goûte d'acide de batterie."

Acide de batterie?

"C'est bon, pas vrai? Ca me garde bien au chaud durant les froides nuits d'hivers, ça je peux te le dire."

Acide de batterie?

"Maintenant," Spike prit une gorgée de sa boisson et elle observa avec ébahissement ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites avec du pur régal.

_Acide de batterie?_

"On a un marché?"

Cordélia pouvait à peine parler avec la sensation de la peau et des tissus de sa gorge qui grésillaient, mais elle y parvint quand même. "J'ai le choix?"

Spike sourit. "C'est la beauté de tout ça, poussin. Aucun de vous ne l'a."


	2. Jour 40

**_Jour 40_**_, le jeu commence_...

Elle avait l'impression d'être une prostituée.

De la dentelle noire la couvrait des chevilles aux orteils, avec des tranches de peau nue là et là.

Elle fixa, abasourdie, dans le grand miroir, la robe qui ornait son corps. La dentelle était le plat de résistance avec du cuir noir allant du buste jusqu'à trois centimètres sous ses fesses, les brides venaient d'un soutien-gorge, et il y avait une fente qui montrait une partie de sa cuisse gauche. Ca s'accrochait à chacune de ses courbes d'une façon qui la faisait ressembler à un sablier avec des mains et des yeux.

Ensuite, il y avait le maquillage, que Spike avait fait personnellement.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la surprenait le plus. Le fait qu'il savait appliquer du mascara sans qu'elle ne tressaille ou le fait que c'était un expert avec une brosse de fard à paupière. Un beige naturel couvrait l'entièreté de sa paupière tandis qu'un brun métallique suivait l'arc de son sourcil, et un gris fumé était sur la partie la plus basse de sa paupière.

Une couleur bronze légèrement dorée avait été saupoudrée sur ses pommettes, le bout de son menton et le milieu de son front, tandis que ses lèvres brillaient comme un fichu diamant. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus que la personne qui l'avait appliqué était la façon dont il l'avait appliqué. Il avait passé une demi-heure rien que sur l'eye-liner, le mettant jusque comme il fallait avait-il dit, et puis il avait passé une autre demi-heure sur le fard à paupière.

Ses cheveux avaient presque failli la tuer. Il avait voulu ajouter des mèches blondes ça et là. Pour ajouter de la chaleur, avait-il expliqué comme s'il était Nicky Clark, mais non. Du blond serait dans ses cheveux quand Satan achèterait des patins à glace.

Donc, un compromis avait été fait.

Ses magnifiques, magnifiques cheveux marrons, sa gloire suprême. Les mêmes cheveux pour lesquels elle avait été photographiée dans la rubrique mode du Sunnydale University étaient maintenant soulignés d'étranges mèches couleur miel. Il n'avait pas utilisé une marque de magasin. Il était réellement allé chez un grossiste de coiffure et beauté pour la vrai marchandise, incluant en plus du démêlant intense à appliquer dans quarante-huit heures.

Le fait qu'elle aimait bien les quelques mèches caramels lui fichait la trouille. La chair de poule n'en faisait pas partie.

Les morceaux de miel faisaient ressortir ses yeux, enfin c'est ce qu'il prétendait.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une prostituée.

"Alors, viens, chaton. Voyons voir ce que ça donne."

Les yeux du reflet de Cordélia roulèrent et ses mains firent un geste d'étranglement. Si seulement elle était Buffy, elle pourrait vraiment lui faire du mal. En parlant du loup. Comment est-ce que la tueuse important et toute intuitive n'avait pas remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle aujourd'hui?

Pour l'amour de Dieu, elle avait secoué la tête quand elle avait que oui, elle allait bien, et elle avait harcelé Giles. Evidemment, ils avaient tous été trop affairés pour s'occuper de ses problèmes. Ils pensaient probablement que ses problèmes tournaient autour d'un ongle cassé ou d'une pointe fourchue.

Ongle cassé et pointes fourchues? Pitié. Qui pensaient-ils qu'elle était? Willow?

Elle entendit un soupir irrité. "Je n'ai pas toute la journée."

Marrant. Il avait juste une éternité.

Hé bien, quand il fallait, il fallait.

Cordélia tira ses cheveux derrière son oreille, tira la langue à son reflet, et puis sortit de derrière le rideau. Du silence l'accueilli et elle se demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Elle vérifia tout. Des plis sur la robe, un petit doigt vérifia le mascara sous ses cils, et sa langue chercha quelque chose entre ses dents.

Il n'y avait pas de plis, pas de mascara, et pas de morceau de nourriture égaré. Alors, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas?

"Viens ici, poussin. Fais un tour sur toi-même." Il sourit à travers un nuage de fumée parfumée. "Pour porter chance, évidemment."

Elle fit ce qu'on lui demandait et tourna.

Des mains applaudirent lentement, aussi lentement que ses yeux errèrent sur elle. Elle avait envie d'ôter sa robe et de l'étrangler avec. Quel pervers.

"Ca c'est de la tentation où je ne m'y connais pas. Mon vieux sire va avoir une nuit difficile." Il inspira, il y eut une pause, et il expira. "J'ai moi-même un moment dur."

Son choc et ses joues rosées furent ignorés alors qu'il acquiesçait son approbation. "Tu feras l'affaire," commenta-t-il après un moment de silence sacré. "Tu ferais définitivement l'affaire."

Spike devait avouer qu'il s'était surpassé sur celle-ci, et il remercia mentalement toutes les fois où il avait joué aux Barbies avec Dru. La pom-pom girl n'avait pas l'air qu'à moitié jolie, et tout ça grâce à lui.

Les longues étaient nues juste au cas où son plan marchait et qu'il y avait des attouchements. Les bas collants avaient été considérés, mais puisque Angélus semblait passer par un fétiche peau-sur-peau, l'idée des bas avait été remise à un prochain rendez-vous. Ses longs cheveux avaient été arrangés pour que ses yeux de biche ne soient pas engloutis par le brun foncé.

En plus, le mélange fort d'ammoniaque et d'eau oxygénée aiderait à noyer son odeur.

Après un très long débat, la décision avait été prise de les laisser pendre de sorte que les ondulations naturelles puissent faire travailler leur magie naturelle. La robe n'avait pas coûté beaucoup. Pas un centime, en fait. Assez bon marché étant donné comme la vendeuse avait été délicieusement utile. Enfin, délicieuse en tout cas.

Au total, la nana s'astiquait bien.

_Purée, merci_. Cordélia se tenait sous le poids de son admiration, sa patience diminuant à chaque seconde. Et quoi si l'espérance de vie de sa famille était en jeu. Il y avait une limite à ce qu'elle accepterait et attendre son verdict était tellement plus que ce qu'elle pouvait supporter.

"Salut," elle agita une main devant son visage. "Tu te souviens de moi? Cordélia Chase? La fille que tu fais chanter?"

Elle eut son attention. Super. "Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, oui je sais, l'énorme nuage noir au-dessus de ma tête pourrait s'ouvrir, mais peut-on en finir, par pitié?" Elle voulait rentrer à la maison, se doucher, se doucher et se doucher encore, puis oublier que ceci était arrivé.

Malheureusement, une telle chance n'existait pas.

Des yeux bleus se levèrent de la direction générale de ses fesses et rencontrèrent des iris noisettes, et elle n'aima pas la lueur dans son regard. Ce n'était pas une lueur agréable et ça la mettait définitivement mal à l'aise. Elle remua sur ses pieds et sa peau picota alors qu'un frisson étrange lui parcourait l'épine dorsale.

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette lueur et ses yeux se posèrent inconsciemment sur la porte juste derrière lui.

"Tu serais morte avant d'avoir bouger d'un centimètre."

Son cerveau fit au revoir à la route d'évasion.

"Content qu'on se comprenne là-dessus. Venons-en au fait, tu veux?" Spike jeta le mégot de cigarette, soufflant le reste de la fumée en un souffle inutile. 

Cordélia avait hâte.

"Angélus sera vautré dans un coin, sans aucun doute avec les bras autour d'un ou deux morceaux mignons et me taquinant avec une victoire facile." Il ne lui dit pas ce qu'Angélus ferait peut-être avec les dits morceaux mignons. "Il s'ennuiera à mourir. Il y a une limite de conversation avec une fille qu'un homme peut supporter avant qu'il ne pète un plomb."

"Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris l'un de ces morceaux mignons au lieu de moi?"

Il la fixa comme si elle était idiote. "Tu as déjà entendu une paire de nichons parler?"

"J'en écoute un en ce moment." Bien que la riposte était marmonnée, il l'entendit parfaitement.

Spike sourit. "Tu viens de répondre à ta question."

Elle lui envoya un regard aussi noir qu'elle osait. "Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi. Tu dis que c'est pour gagner un pari, mais je t'en prie. Toute cette peine pour que tu n'ais pas à l'entendre jubiler?" Elle secoua la tête. "Ca ne prend pas. Qu'est-ce que tu en retires?"

"Rien du tout." Sauf l'amusement de voir le grand et puissant tomber. Quand elle ne le cru pas "Honnêtement."

"Tu semblerais plus sincère sans le sourire narquois et le gloussement."

"Croix de bois croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer."

"Tu iras déjà en enfer."

"Et tu es perspicace. Ecoute," une autre cigarette fut sortie du paquet. Elle l'ennuyait? Bien. C'était réciproque. "Angélus n'est pas ma personne préférée et je mettrais ma main au feu que ce n'est pas la tienne non plus. Tu suis les règles et on aura tous les deux des tonnes de rires à ses frais."

Et puis il y avait le bonus en plus de regarder son grand-père souffrir. Etre près d'une garce sexy comme ça et ne pouvoir rien faire devait être un enfer. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour son vieux sire si vous vouliez son avis.

"Il s'attendra sans aucun doute à ce que tu fasses une scène." Devant son regard, "Tu sais, la routine du chapeau blanc." 

Elle était toujours confuse. Routine du chapeau blanc? Spike soupira avec irritation, prit une pose féminine, et éleva la voix en une pauvre imitation de celle d'une femme. "Tu blesses qui que ce soit ici et je dirais à Buffy de te battre à mort avec tes propres bras." Sa voix revint à la normal. "Donc tu passes à côté de lui et tu l'ignores."

Le visage de Cordélia resta sans expression alors qu'elle écoutait ses instructions. C'était tout? Passer à côté d'Angélus et l'ignorer? "Et tu crois que quoi? J'aurais l'air tellement canon qu'il va accourir pour me violer?"

Bien vu. Spike considéra les options pendant une seconde. "Envoi-lui l'un de tes sourires à pleines dents."

Ok. Elle était censée passer à côté d'Angélus, l'ignorer pendant un petit moment, lui sourire, et puis l'ignorer encore un peu? "Tu es assez calé en flirt léger. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te mets pas sur ton trente et un pour le faire? Il a toujours donné l'impression d'être sexuellement ambigu."

Elle ne s'était pas attendue au petit rire. "Oh poussin, si seulement tu savais."

Elle grimaça. "C'était simplement bien trop d'informations."

Un sourcil levé fut la réponse. "Ca n'a pas d'importance d'où ça vient, tant que tu en as."

"Encore avec le trop d'informations. On peut ne pas parler de ça, s'il te plait? Ca me donne la chair de poule." Il lui donnait la chair de poule. En fait, ces dernières heures lui donnaient la chair de poule. Elle frissonna.

"Voyons voir, alors."

Ah. La confusion était de retour. "Voir quoi?"

"Un sourire."

Cordélia courba un coin de ses lèvres. Essayer de sourire quand il n'y avait aucune raison de sourire était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne pensait.

Les yeux bleus de Spike roulèrent. "Non. Un sourire. Comme ça." Des crocs blanc nacré apparurent alors que ses lèvres se séparaient en sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle était sure qu'elle venait de signer pour une vie digne des cauchemars. A quel point un vampire pouvait-il être effrayant? Son sourire retomba dans son sourire narquois naturel et il attendit impatiemment pendant deux secondes. "Alors?"

Elle l'imita. Etirant ses lèvres autant que possible, et les laissa comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise de faire autrement. Douleur au visage, prépare-toi à rencontrer Cordélia Chase.

Il secoua la tête. "Non. Un sourire plastique de marchera pas. Ca ne fera que le contrarier. Encore. Je veux un beau sourire. Un sourire qui me réchauffe le cœur."

Un sourire qui lui réchauffe le cœur? Bien, très bien. Cordélia prit une profonde inspiration et pensa à des pensées heureuses. Elle pensa à Keanu qui la demandait en mariage, elle pensa à un mariage géant qui ferait la couverture de Vanity Fair, elle pensa à la nichée de bébés Keanu qui était sûre de suivre. Peut-être trois, non quatre.

Un garçon d'abord. Keiran Reeve? Hum. Ca sonnait définitivement bien. Ensuite des jumelles. Gabriella et Elizabeth, puis un autre garçon, Tristan. Ils vivraient à Hollywood Hills, avec des villas à Monte Carlo et Dubai, et peut-être un petit endroit de lune de miel à la montagne.

Toutes les horribles, horribles pensées d'Angélus et Spike et de leur stupide pari furent bannies.

"Ca c'est un sourire et demi." Il se demanda à quoi elle pensait. Probablement à enfoncer un pieu dans son joli petit cœur. Ca serait amusant de la voir essayer. "Tu envois ça sur mon vieux sire et il fondra dans ses bottes trompeusement grandes."

Est-ce que ça ne venait pas juste de la ramener sur Terre avec un grand fracas? Cordélia résista à l'envie de lui grogner dessus. Au lieu de faire quelque chose qui pourrait résulter à sa mort prématurée, elle ravala la colère grandissante et força ce sourire et demi à rester en place.

"Maintenant, répète-moi exactement ce que tu vas faire. Finaliser les détails et tout ça."

"J'entre, je repère Angel..."

"Je ne l'appellerais pas comme ça si j'étais toi, poussin. Pas si tu veux que ta gorge reste intacte."

"J'entre, je repère _Angélus_, je passe à côté de lui en l'ignorant. J'attends quelques minutes avant de sourire, puis je recommence à l'ignorer."

Spike sourit. "Excellent."

Cordélia n'aimait pas ça du tout. "Ca ne semblera pas trop répété? Est-ce qu'il ne verra pas directement la supercherie? Je veux dire, s'il s'attend à une scène et qu'il obtient un sourire à la place, est-ce qu'il ne comprendra pas que c'est un piège?"

"Ne surestime pas son intelligence. Il a couché avec une tueuse après tout."

Elle dû sourire à ça. "Si je meurs, je te tue."

"Je tremble, poussin. On y va, d'accord? On ne voudrait pas le faire attendre."

L'endroit n'était pas du tout comme elle s'y attendait. Au lieu d'une musique de rock gothique, il y avait un piano agréable qui fournissait la bonne quantité de musique de fond ambiante. Juste assez pour remplir les pauses dans la conversation, mais assez calme pour que les gens s'entendent. C'était étrangement relaxant.

Le décor était tout aussi charmant, avec des fauteuils confortables qui pouvaient engloutir une personne et des tables assez larges pour donner un espace décent aux coudes. C'était agréable et propre, pas de crachas égarés sur le bois et des mégots de cigarette sur le sol. Il semblait également y avoir un code vestimentaire ou quelque chose du genre car toutes les personnes à l'intérieur semblaient porter leurs meilleurs habits du dimanche.

Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient juste stricts sur les personnes qu'ils laissaient rentrer. Quoi qu'il en soit, décida Cordélia, c'était définitivement son genre d'endroit.

Elle se tenait tout juste à l'intérieur des doubles portes, fixant l'immense salle, prenant note de chaque petit détail. Des petites lumières attractives du mur qui donnaient des teintes douces jusqu'aux petits bouts qui donnaient l'atmosphère à l'endroit. Il y avait des peintures, des miroirs décoratifs, l'étalage bizarre de cabinets remplis de parures.

Oh ouais. Elle pouvait se voir s'adapter plutôt bien ici.

Elle n'était qu'à la moitié du chemin quand elle commença à remarquer d'autres choses. Ce n'était pas le fait que les gens la fixaient, c'était comment ils la fixaient. Ce n'était pas des regards fixes évidents, c'était plus des regards sournois en coin qui erraient sur sa silhouette. C'était le fait que chaque personne semblait avoir un verre à vin rempli de vin rouge. Il y avait d'autres choses aussi. Comme les gros rideaux qui pendaient au-dessus des grandes fenêtres, et le pelotage dans tous les coins.

Son estomac commença à se soulever et sa chair fourmillait avec une réalisation qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir.

Oh Seigneur.

Spike l'avait envoyée dans un club de vampires, et l'endroit en était rempli. Famille ou non, elle devait sortir de là, pronto.

Cordélia essaya de rester calme alors qu'elle tournait les talons, ayant complètement l'intention de faire une sortie folle avant que l'un d'entre eux ne décident qu'elle ferait une chouette entrée. Elle alla aussi loin que les videurs quand un nuage de fumée tournoya autour de son visage, la faisant tousser et crachoter alors qu'elle s'arrêtait.

Des yeux bleus l'épinglèrent sur place tandis qu'un sourire suffisant l'irritait sans fin. Salopard.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" Comme s'il s'en souciait.

Est-ce que quelque chose n'allait pas? Est-ce que quoi ce que soit allait bien? "Non," elle déglutit, n'aimant pas du tout comment il la regardait. "Pas de problème."

Il acquiesça. "Pendant une minute, j'ai cru que tu prenais la poudre d'escampette."

"Non, j'allais juste..." Faire exactement ça. "Prendre un peu l'air. Tu sais, me préparer pour des tonnes de rires au frais d'Angel."

Le sourire qu'il lui fit donnait peu de réconfort. "Ca c'est une bonne fille. C'aurait été dommage si avais voulu t'enfuir. Tu as fait une sacré impression." Spike fit un geste par dessus son épaule, vers les doubles portes.

Elle regarda derrière elle pour voir le petit rassemblement de vampires, à la fois masculins et féminins, qui la regardaient avec plus qu'un simple intérêt. Comme c'était flatteur. "Super," marmonna Cordélia alors qu'elle détournait les yeux. "Cordélia Chase, la saveur de la semaine des vampires." A quel point était-elle chanceuse?

"Vas-y alors. Ton public attend."

Bien sûr qu'il l'attendait, et sa propre tombe aussi. Elle prit une profonde respiration, lança à Spike un sourire similaire au sien, acquiesça une fois et retourna dans le club avec toute la dignité convenant à une Chase, prétendant tout le long de ne pas remarquer les regards affamés dirigés vers elle. Elle supposait qu'il était temps de trouver Angélus, l'ignorer, puis sourire, et ignorer.

Trouver, ignorer, sourire, et ignorer. Elle ne savait ce que Spike croyait exactement qu'il allait accomplir avec ces instructions particulières, mais peu importe. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait faire une retraite rapide maintenant, surtout pas avec lui qui observait ses moindres mouvements.

Oh, bien. Quand il fallait, il fallait vraiment.

Les yeux noisettes se transformèrent en regard de faucon et elle balaya la partie de la salle qu'elle pouvait voir, mais il n'y avait pas d'Angélus. Il n'y avait que des personnes, ou des vampires plutôt, qui n'arrêtaient pas de se rapprocher d'elle. Cordélia essaya de garder sa panique au minimum et ses pas à une vitesse décontractée, sa tête tenue haut et elle fit un hochement de tête rapide aux personnes mortes occasionnelles.

Mon Dieu, ils devaient penser qu'elle avait des envies de mort.

C'était étrange parce qu'elle était ici, tout juste au milieu d'un groupe de démon qui la mangeraient au dîner, et elle se sentait bien. L'engourdissement en était probablement la cause, mais hey. L'engourdissement était mieux qu'hurler _aidez-moi, aidez-moi, pour l'amour de Dieu, aidez-moi_, ce pour quoi, soit on lui rirait au nez, soit on la mangerait.

Elle décida que c'était un choix dur et donc coupa la poire en deux. Peut-être qu'elle aurait de la chance et qu'ils riraient tellement que les crocs deviendraient inutiles. Ouais, et il y avait un cochon rose qui décollait de LAX toutes les vingt minutes.

Cordélia secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment pour une dépression nerveuse. Elle devait faire du flirt léger. Oh, elle espérait vraiment que ses parents savaient ce qu'elle endurait pour qu'ils continuent de respirer.

Oh Seigneur. Il était là.

Sa cible pour la nuit, et il faisait exactement ce que Spike avait dit. Vautré sur une causeuse en coin, avec un bras drapé autour de l'épaule d'une superbe blonde à longues jambes, tandis que son autre bras était réchauffé par une magnifique rouquine à longues jambes.

Elle ricana avec un vrai dégoût. Elle pouvait voir la teinture d'ici. Oups. Une main se leva jusqu'à ses propres cheveux nouvellement teintés. Elle ne pouvait plus dire ça, même si tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était quatre ou cinq mèches bien placées. Au moins, ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi secs que des poils de chiens et au moins ses jambes avaient une taille normale et ne ressemblait pas à une publicité aérographe pour des supports de tuyaux.

Cordélia détourna les yeux. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de voir ça. Et quoi s'il était mort. Est-ce que ça signifiait des critères plus bas et moins de goût? Les mots de Spike à propos des tueuses et d'Angélus lui vinrent à l'esprit, et elle sourit. Son regard fit encore une fois le tour de la salle pour se poser sur le bar. Puisqu'elle était là, elle pouvait tout aussi bien se prendre un verre.

L'enfer savait qu'elle en avait besoin. Elle espérait juste qu'elle pourrait être servie. Pas qu'ils avaient la moindre raison de la rembarrer, pas quand la clientèle principale n'avait pas de pouls.

Elle lança un regard à Angélus par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, heureusement, c'était le cas. C'était comme observer une araignée. Elle détestait leurs vues, mais devait toujours savoir où elles étaient. Si elle ne pouvait pas les voir, alors les petits insectes pouvaient être n'importe où. A l'intérieur des chaussures, des habits, rampant le long de votre pantalon, se déplaçant dans votre chaussette...

Beurk. Elle frissonna d'une façon qui fit chatouiller ses cheveux dans son cou, donc elle ôta les mèches, prenant une seconde pour admirer la petite teinte caramel. C'était vraiment joli. Huh. Si jamais Spike décidait d'abandonner ses mauvaises, mauvaises façons, il pourrait toujours prendre un fer à friser et il serait posé à vie.

Bien que l'idée de le voir travailler à mi-temps dans son salon préféré était assez pour lui donner des cauchemars, donc elle repoussa bien loin ces mauvaises pensées. Ouais. Un verre.

A quel point était-ce bizarre que les vampires s'écartent pour la laisser passer? Cordélia n'osa pas le questionner et continua d'un pas lent, se la jouant délibérément royale et confiante. Ce n'était pas un problème pour une actrice célèbre en préparation. Elle ignora le millier d'yeux sur elle alors qu'elle commandait son poison.

"Un verre du vin blanc de la maison, s'il vous plaît." Ses premiers mort sortirent un peu plus tremblants qu'elle n'aurait préféré, mais à quoi pouvait-on s'attendre? Déterminée à se rattraper, "Et ne le coupez pas à l'eau."

Le barman lui lança un regard qui la fit se sentir coupable d'avoir dit ça. Couper à l'eau dans cet endroit? Il y avait manifestement plus de chance de voir une invasion d'aliens. Il ne dit rien. "Excellent choix, madame, autre chose?"

"Non, merci. Je, euh," elle ne pouvait vraiment pas faire ça. "Je m'excuse pour le commentaire sur l'eau, c'est juste que je ne suis encore jamais venue ici."

"C'est assez compréhensible. Les humains ont tendance à ne pas fréquenter l'endroit sans avoir été inventé ou l'avoir choisi. C'est un petit peu surprenant, mais pas moins bienvenu."

Un vampire poli? Quelles étaient les chances? "Je ne suis pas là par choix non plus." Devant son regard, "Mais merci de me faire sentir bienvenue." Il la regardait d'une façon qui demandait silencieusement une explication.

_Vite Cordy, pense à quelque chose. N'importe quoi_.

Une voiture en panne était une piètre excuse et n'expliquerait pas sa robe. Elle prit le deuxième meilleur choix. "Mon rendez-vous m'a laissée au milieu de nulle part et la plupart des endroit réservent les facilités aux clients payants seulement." C'était fichtrement bon, si vous vouliez son avis.

"Alors c'est le téléphone que vous voulez utiliser. Ca fera sept..."

"Je vais payer le verre de la dame."

Cordélia haleta et gela sur place. Seigneur. Angélus était juste derrière elle. Elle pouvait le sentir la reluquer, remarquer sa tenue et pensant sans aucun doute qu'elle ressemblait à une prostituée. La partie cinglée de son cerveau se demanda combien il allait lui offrir pour une nuit de passion, tandis que la partie saine de son cerveau voulait demander une cuve d'eau bénite acide pour lui déverser sur la tête.

"Cordélia." Son nom fut étiré, sa voix remplie d'amusement. "C'est une surprise." Il lança un regard au barman une fois et elle regarda le dit barman s'éloigner, avec un peu de chance pour aller chercher sa boisson.

Il y eut une pause qui lui dit qu'il la reluquait à nouveau. "Une surprise agréable, je dois l'admettre. J'aime la tenue." Elle le sentit se pencher plus. "C'est très toi. Nouveau, pas vrai?"

Ca n'était pas dans la description de son travail. Spike n'avait jamais parlé de faire la conversation à Angélus. Elle ne répondit jamais. Principalement parce que ses cordes vocales semblaient être dans cette maison de Monte Carlo. Maudis soient-elles, et maudis soit son cerveau de déconner au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin.

Il rit doucement. "Tu sais, m'ignorer ne me fera pas partir."

N'était-ce pas simplement un défi attendant de se produire?

Son destin fut scellé à la seconde où elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Cordélia haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance qu'elle ne sentait certainement pas. "Si tu ne peux pas dire quelque chose de gentil... Enfin, tu connais le reste."

Les vampires assez près pour entendre stoppèrent immédiatement ce qu'ils faisaient et la fixèrent comme si une troisième tête lui était pousssé. Bien entendu, ils recommencèrent à se mêler de leurs affaires après un regard noir d'Angélus, ce pourquoi elle était contente. Encore plus de regards fixes et la paranoïa s'installerait.

Il la contourna pour se détendre contre le bar, étendant ses bras sur la surface en cuivre et soupirant profondément. "De tous les bars du monde, c'est dans le mien que tu es entrée. Ca doit être mon jour de chance."

_Ouais, hé bien, ne vends pas la peau de l'ours_. "Pourquoi ça?"

Elle reçu un sourire et un aperçu rapide de blanc nacré. "Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut parler à jolie dame."

"Tu sembles bien t'en sortir."

Angélus suivit son regard jusqu'où il avait été assis avec Darlène et Stacey. Stacey été très bien, mais Darlène avait laissé un goût amer dans sa bouche. Probablement des drogues, de la cocaïne ou de l'héroïne. N'ayant pas été à son goût, il avait donné la rouquine à Carmine, qui se fichait de se mouiller. "Tu m'observais? Je ne pensais pas que le voyeurisme était ton style."

"Ca ne l'est pas. Je me demandais simplement qui plaindre. Toi, ou elles."

"Alors, c'est quoi ton style?"

Cordélia reçut gracieusement son vin. "L'auto-préservation."

Il sembla y lire une signification plus profonde et acquiesça. "J'aime ton style." Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il la regardait de plus près, plus intensément.

Maintenant la paranoïa s'installait vraiment. "Quoi?"

"Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi. Je n'arrive pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus." Angélus se concentra complètement sur la brunette, faisant courir attentivement son regard du sommet de sa tête jusqu'au bout de son menton, observant chaque petit détail. Elle sursauta quand il claqua ses doigts avec victoire. "Tes cheveux."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?"

"C'est joli, mais je les préférais sans le miel. Tu changeras ça."

"Excuse-moi?"

"Tu vas te débarrasser des mèches."

Tout de même, il ne pouvait pas sérieusement lui dire comment arranger ses cheveux? Il le faisait. Il était mortellement sérieux. D'où est-ce qu'il venait à lui dire quoi faire avec ses cheveux, bon sang? C'était à elle. Elle pouvait les faire comme elle voulait. S'il voulait des cheveux marrons, alors il pouvait teindre les siens. Elle était presque prête à teindre le tout en miel, juste pour l'irriter.

"Non, je ne m'en débarrasserais pas. Je les aime bien." Ca faisait mal de l'admettre.

Contrairement à son sourire, "Tu as mal compris, Cordélia. C'était une suggestion, rien de plus."

Ca n'y ressemblait pas, mais elle n'allait pas discuter. Pas quand elle était clairement surpassée en nombre. Cette pensée la fit rire. Sans le club, elle serait toute même surpassée en nombre. Ca n'était pas du tout très réconfortant.

"Alors?" Angélus pencha la tête vers son verre.

Honnêtement? "C'est délicieux. Merci." Il n'y avait pas de goût amer comme dans beaucoup de vins, et ça donnait à sa bouche des fourmillements agréables. Rafraîchissant était le mot.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi." Il se détendu encore plus contre le bar, jetant des regards ça et là, comme s'il était un roi surveillant ses royaux sujets. "Tu veux me dire ce que tu fais ici? C'est un petit peu hors de tes limites. A moins que tu ne t'aventures souvent dans ces clubs."

"Pas spécialement." Cordélia prit une gorgée, et puis une autre. "Rendez-vous raté."

"Il t'a laissée en plan?" présuma Angélus. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait... Ou est-ce un cas de qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas fait?"

Il lui tendait les réponses sur un plateau. Il était chouette. "Quelque chose comme ça."

Il eut l'air consterné par son camarade homme. "Je ne vois rien de plus choquant. Moi? Je ne laisserais jamais une femme en plan."

"Non, tu te contentes de les manger."

"De plus d'une façon."

"C'était simplement cru."

"Désolé. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'offension ta délicate sensibilité. Comment est-ce que tu rentres chez toi?"

De toutes les questions auxquelles elle s'attendait, celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie. Cordélia cligna des yeux et le verre s'arrêta à un centimètre de ses lèvres. "Pardon?"

Angélus sourit sereinement. "Comment est-ce que tu rentres chez toi? C'est assez loin de ta partie de Sunnydale et la marche ne serait pas suggérée. Qui sait quel monstre inqualifiable rôde dans la ville à cette heure de la nuit."

Pas tellement étant donné que la moitié de ces montres inqualifiables étaient actuellement hébergés ici. "En taxi."

"Oh non, non, non. Je ne peux pas laisser ça se produire. Tu permets..." Un petit claquement des doigts fit venir le barman en quelques secondes. "Mon invité a besoin d'un chauffeur."

"Faites-moi savoir quand vous serez prête, madame." Il partit avec un hochement de tête rapide.

Cordélia ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de cligner des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait avec le jeu du gentleman? Ca lui donnait la chair de poule.

Angélus rit doucement devant son expression. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Tu m'as inquiétée pendant une minute. J'ai cru que tu allais m'offrir de me raccompagner chez moi."

Il fit un sifflement de déception et secoua la tête, donnant l'impression d'être vraiment désolé de ne pouvoir prendre au mot cette douce petite offre. "Une autre fois peut-être." Définitivement une autre fois. "En attendant, pourquoi ne te joindrais-tu pas à moi pour un autre verre?"

Elle s'étrangla presque. "J'allais rentrer après celui-ci." Oui. Rentrer et vider sa carte de crédit pour un très long séjour à l'asile de Sunnydale.

Il fit un petit bruit désaprobateur. "Tu ne vas pas insulter ton hôte en ne te joignant pas à lui pour un verre et une conversation convenable?"

"Et de quoi exactement crois-tu qu'on pourrait discuter? De la politique et des affaires actuelles?" Elle ne discutait pas de ces choses par principe. En ce qui la concernait, la politique était l'une des raisons principales de la guerre.

Angélus sourit. "Que dirais-tu de l'intérêt humain? C'est ma spécialité."

Cordélia pariait que ça l'était.

"Un verre. Pas de mal, pas d'embrouille. On pourra apprendre à mieux se connaître. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?"

Elle ne voulait pas le connaître du tout, mais il n'y avait manifestement aucune façon de se sortir de là, donc elle soupira avec résignation alors qu'elle se livrait à Satan. "Un verre."

Un et pas plus.


	3. Jour 39

**Jour 39...**

La première chose qu'elle sentit fut la douceur et la suivante fut une chaleur que seul un lit luxueux pouvait apporter. Peu après ça, fut une profonde douleur palpitante commençant au-dessus de son oeil gauche, et elle jura qu'elle entendit les os de ses doigts craquer quand elle essaya de bouger. Une quantité non révélée de temps passa avant qu'elle n'essaie d'ouvrir les deux yeux et elle fut si fichtrement désolée de l'avoir fait.

Ce qu'elle vit était une vive lumière blanche qui lui transperça le cerveau, s'étendit le long de ses bras et jusqu'à son estomac, le faisant s'agiter de façon écoeurante. Seigneur. Elle ne s'était sentie comme ça qu'une seule fois auparavant et c'était le jour où elle avait découvert les joies du brandy à la cerise de sa mère. Heureusement cette fois elle ne s'était pas endormie sur un paquet de chips à moitié entamé.

Un avait-il dit. Un verre pour honorer son hôte. Un et pas plus. Elle avait été d'accord pour un, pas...

Combien en avait-elle bu?

Des yeux troubles et un cerveau brumeux se souvenaient vaguement d'avoir vu six ou sept verres. Six ou sept verres n'étaient définitivement pas nécessaires pour honorer son hôte. Six ou sept verres n'étaient nécessaires que pour les occasions ennuyeuses, comme, durant un toast de mariage ou quand votre super tante Betty commençait à parler de l'époque où les enfants étaient vus et pas entendus.

Sa peau s'étira bien trop fort pour le bâillement, amenant des larmes à ses yeux, et elle se coucha prudemment sur le dos. Lentement, le monde autour d'elle se focalisa quelque peu. Le drap sous elle était du coton crépu et ça n'était pas nouveau, mais c'était le drap qui couvrait ses jambes. C'était de la soie, mais pas le genre de soie à laquelle elle était habituée. Cette soie était lisse et rugueuse avec des motifs, et elle pouvait voir du coin de son petit oeil douloureux qu'elle était d'une magnifique nuance de pourpre.

Elle pouvait dire à coups sûrs qu'elle ne possédait rien de tel. C'était dommage que cette pensée ne soit pas restée assez longtemps pour qu'elle la questionne.

Cordélia fit courir ses mains de haut en bas, extasiée de sentir les vêtements sur son corps. Une chose de plus pour laquelle être reconnaissante, supposa-t-elle. Sa tête se souleva de l'oreiller plus doux que doux, et le reste de son corps suivit bien vite.

Un son doux venant de sa droite la fit sursauter en remuant sa tête bien trop rapidement. "Oh mon Dieu." C'était amusant comme quelqu'un avec une gueule de bois se tenait toujours la tête comme si ça allait aider. De la vapeur vint d'une tasse en verre chinois et avec ça l'odeur délicieuse d'un fichu bon café.

"Tu _es_ en vie. Je commençais à me poser des questions."

Hein? "Spike?" Elle parvint à ôter son regard envieux de la potion magique sur une chouette table de nuit. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre?"

Il ri doucement. "Tu es au manoir."

Oh. "Qu'est-ce que le manoir fait dans ma chambre?"

Il ri encore une fois et plaça deux petits comprimés à côté de la tasse, puis il sourit d'un sourire qui la glaça jusqu'à la moelle. Vous parlez d'une vue pour des yeux douloureux. "Tu as fait une sacré impression hier soir," dit-il. Même lui avait été impressionné par son petit spectacle.

Elle essaya de dissiper le reste de l'alcool causeur de coma en clignant des yeux. "Ma vie est complète."

Spike roula ses yeux bleus devant son ton rauque et sarcastique. "Soit une gentille fille et avale ces deux-là. Tu as de la compagne qui t'attend."

Le visage de Cordélia se plissa alors qu'elle comprenait enfin où elle était, de même que à qui était le lit dans lequel elle avait dormi. Elle était au manoir. Dans le lit d'Angel. Avec une gueule de bois et des cheveux sur lesquels elle avait dormi. Encore pire, des flashs de souvenirs commençaient à s'insinuer en elle. Il y avait le souvenir de ce seul verre menant à un autre et un autre, puis elle se souvint avoir ri si fort qu'elle avait pleuré. Et, Seigneur, avait-elle vraiment essuyé ses yeux sur la chemise d'Angélus?

Elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire et passa une main sur son visage. Un petit déclic se fit entendre, puis un léger nuage gris flotta devant ses yeux. Un regard noir lancé dans sa direction lui dit plus que des mots ne le feraient jamais. "C'est dégoûtant."

"Ne critique pas tant que tu n'as pas essayé." Il inspira et expira à travers un sourire grandissant. "Tu n'as pas agité cet endroit qu'à moitié. Tu étais la vie et l'âme de cette fichue soirée. Tu as même réussi à faire sourire Karl une ou deux fois. Un sacré exploit. C'est un vieil abruti misérable."

Elle était confuse. "Karl?"

Sa cigarette s'arrêta à un centimètre de sa bouche. "Le barman dont tu as insulté le vin. Tu avais de la chance qu'Angélus était avec toi. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si tu avais été toute seule. Plus d'alcool pour toi."

Ouais. Elle aurait été chez elle en ce moment, dans son propre lit, buvant son propre café dans sa propre tasse en céramique. Elle aurait également en train de se préparer pour sortir du lit et rencontrer les filles pour une amusante journée de shopping débilitante et agrandissant sa garde-robe. Ca ressemblait au paradis là tout de suite

Spike observa les nombreuses émotions et pensées qui traversèrent son visage. C'était irrésistible. "C'aurait pu être pire. Mon pari aurait pu ne pas exister. Tu devrais y penser." Ca obtient la réaction qu'il souhaitait.

Ces jolis yeux prirent la taille de soucoupes alors qu'elle le fixait. "Excuse-moi?"

"Le pari, chaton. C'est ce qui a gardé ta dignité intacte et, est-ce que j'ose le dire, ta vertu. C'est dommage. Tu ferais un doux ajout à nos réunions de famille."

Elle n'était pas vraiment en train d'entendre ça. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à sa déclaration, il cracha un autre nuage de fumée. "Désolé de devoir partir, de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps et tout ça. Tu te sentiras comme un charme après ce comprimé." Spike voulu se tourner, mais fit une pause. "Un petit conseil, chaton. Tu sais que tu l'appelles Angel?"

"Ouais. Et quoi?"

"Continue. Il a l'air de l'apprécier venant de ta bouche." Le regard qu'il lui lança dit tout. "Ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. Pas avec ces lèvres suceuses. Dépêche-toi. Il vaut mieux ne pas faire attendre M. J'aime-les-giffles."

Cordélia le regarda quitter la pièce, du soulagement coulant dans ses veines quand il ne claqua pas la porte trop bruyamment. Un moment ou deux passèrent et le silence fit beaucoup pour calmer son cerveau surchargé. Malheureusement, ça n'aida pas la palpitation, mais peu importe à quel point sa tête faisait mal, il n'était pas question qu'elle touche à ces tablettes. L'enfer seul savait ce que c'était.

Elle fixa l'endroit où Spike s'était tenu jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente assez courageuse pour regarder la pièce autour d'elle. Le soleil était évidemment caché derrière de lourds rideaux épais et donc la pièce était en fait assez sombre. Angélus n'avait probablement pas besoin de lumière, étant un vampire et tout. A part ça, c'était une chambre normale avec une armoire et des tiroirs, une lampe, et une ou deux choses ça et là. Pas de chaînes, d'instruments de torture ni quoi que ce soit suggérant que c'était l'espace privé d'un tueur fou.

Une personne saine d'esprit aurait été soulagée, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle était un peu déçue. Après tout le portrait de Buffy, elle s'attendait à ce qu'Angélus vive dans un donjon médiéval ou quelque chose comme ça, et découvrir autre chose? Hé bien, c'était comme découvrir que des pots d'or n'étaient pas posés au bout d'un arc-en-ciel.

La seule chose de la pièce qui trahissait un peu la personnalité du propriétaire était le lit. Il était large et double, les couvertures allaient avec les draps, et il était vraiment confortable. C'était une chouette combinaison décida-t-elle, très Edwardienne, ce qui n'était pas surprenant étant donné son âge. Avec désinvolture, elle se demanda ce qu'il pensait du chrome.

Ses chaussures étaient dans une main tandis que l'autre se tenait au mur pour l'équilibre. Elle n'entendait aucun bruit venant du bas des escaliers donc cela semblait assez sûr pour tout descendre. Chaque pas était pris avec attention et fait aussi silencieusement que possible. Ca n'était pas dans ses meilleurs intérêts de déranger l'homme de la maison, n'est-ce pas?

Bien sûr marcher sur la pointe des pieds sur du béton faisait mal, mais elle doutait qu'on pouvait être trop prudent dans une Maison de Vampires. Oh, que la porte vers la sécurité soit bénie. Encore environs dix mètres et elle pourrait partir.

"Bonjour, Cordélia."

La voix profonde et rauque était directement derrière elle et ça la déséquilibra. Des yeux noisettes s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle sentait son pied glisser, des chaussures furent lâchées pour empêcher un dommage sérieux. Des mains saisirent le mur, des ongles le griffèrent douloureusement, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre qu'elle réalisa qu'il y avait un bras fort enroulé étroitement autour de sa taille.

"Fais attention. Ces marches sont raides. On ne voudrait pas que tu tombes."

Clignant des yeux, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre une paire d'yeux bruns amusés. Sa respiration était devenue si lourde, si rapide à cause du choc, qu'elle était devenue légèrement étourdie. Ou peut-être que c'était juste le fait qu'il venait de la sauver d'un séjour torturant au Sunnydale Général.

Il sourit calmement. "Dis merci."

"Merci?"

Son gloussement vibra à travers son corps. "Redis-le sans la surprise ahurie."

Cordélia secoua la tête pour reprendre ses sens, ou plutôt essaya. "Merci." Il n'était pas un chevalier en cuir Italien.

Ce gloussement se transforma en rire. "Peut-on?" Il la poussa en avant, son bras ne bougeant jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le pied des escaliers, et puis il se tint entre elle et la précieuse porte. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son torse, son visage portait un sourire sucré, et ses cheveux étaient décoiffés. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se lever.

"Désolée si je t'ai réveillée," dit-elle, ayant totalement l'intention de le persuader de retourner au lit pour qu'elle puisse partir avec tout son sang. Elle lui lança un rapide sourire et le contourna, pointant ses pieds nus vers la porte, mais une main sur son bras la stoppa dans son élan.

Voilà. C'était là qu'elle allait mourir et ça serait de la faute de Spike. Elle espérait qu'il était content.

"N'ais pas l'air si effrayée," Angélus ôta sa main. "Je te montrais simplement la sortie."

"Ca va. Je peux y aller toute seule..."

"Tu es mon invitée. Ca ne serait pas poli de faire autrement."

Elle ne pu empêcher le ton cassant. "N'es-tu pas Mr. Courtoisie."

Angélus sourit. "Le mauvais côté du mauvais lit peut être un enfer sur les manières d'un homme."

Peu importe. Cordélia roula les yeux alors qu'elle le dépassait, ôtant son bras d'un haussement d'épaules, et se dirigea une fois encore vers la porte. Elle y était presque quand sa voix résonna dans la pièce.

"Tu veux peut-être essayer d'aller dans l'autre sens."

"Quoi?"

"Cette porte mène au sous-sol. La sortie est derrière toi."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se sentir stupide avant qu'il ne lui tienne encore le bras et qu'il ne la guide dans la bonne direction. "Tu n'étais encore jamais venue ici, donc c'est compréhensible. Dommage. Tu es de bonne compagnie."

Etait-ce un compliment ou une insulte? Non seulement il l'avait sauvée d'un cou brisé, mais maintenant il l'aidait à s'en sortir. Littéralement. Cordélia n'y pensa délibérément pas jusqu'à ce que la poignée de la porte ne soit dans sa main et qu'elle tourne.

"Une voiture t'attend au bout de la rue. Ne sois pas une étrangère, Cordélia. Tu es la bienvenue ici." Il fit une pause. "Plus que bienvenue."

"Je garderai ça à l'esprit. Merci pour la voiture, et de ne pas m'avoir tuée. Il ne faudra pas qu'on se refasse ça."

Angélus eut à peine le temps d'esquiver les rayons jaunes quand la porte fut ouverte et fermée plus vite qu'il ne pouvait cligner des yeux. Il secoua la tête avec un soupir inutile. Ca avait été une surprise agréable de la trouver dans son club hier soir, et les conséquences avaient été encore plus agréables.

Il était assez sûr qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de beaucoup plus que d'être entrée et de l'avoir rencontré, mais lui si. Il se souvenait que la moitié de son club lui avait mangé dans la main tandis que l'autre moitié avait eu envie de manger cette main. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait, bien évidemment. Ils n'auraient pas voulu fâcher le propriétaire en maltraitant son invitée personnelle. Il se souvenait également qu'elle avait ri de façon hystérique à la mention de cookies et de crème, puis qu'elle avait essuyé ses yeux sur sa chemise. Puis il y avait eu la promesse croix de bois croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer, qu'elle reviendrait bientôt.

Le silence d'or fut brisé par le savoir qu'il n'était pas seul. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, abruti?"

"C'est un morceau appétissant."

Angélus se tourna pour faire face au blond. "J'ai été un gentil garçon. Je me suis tenu aux règles." Si gentil en fait qu'il n'avait même pas chatouiller un orteil.

Spike lécha ses crocs d'une façon qui déclarait qu'il ne croyait pas un traître mot de ce que son grand-sire disait. "Et quelles sont les règles?"

"Pas de sexe pendant quarante jours."

"Et le reste."

Un sourcil sombre se souleva avec interrogation. "Le reste de quoi?"

"Le reste des règles. Duh. Pas de sexe ni rien de sexuel. Pas de masturbations, bisous, attouchements ou légers petits pelotages dans un coin sombre."

"Elles ne faisaient pas partie de l'accord initial."

"Changer les règles, mais pas l'objectif. Continue de les faire supposer. J'ai appris ça de toi. Je pense toujours que tu ne peux pas le faire. Pas avec ce morceau de peluche qui pendait à ton bras."

Angélus fut peu impressionné. "Donc, tu fais attention aux joies de la vie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Une étoile en or?" Il n'attendit pas sa réponse, il passa simplement à côté de Spike comme s'il n'était rien du tout. "Et elle ne pendait pas à mon bras." Se cramponnant pour ne pas tomber avec ces talons tueurs peut-être, mais elle n'y pendait pas.

Un gloussement se fit entendre. "Je t'en prie, mon vieux. Tout l'endroit jasait sur ton morceau. C'est le meilleur divertissement qu'ils ont eu de toute l'année. Te regarder jouer au gentleman. Amusant est le moins qu'on puisse dire."

"Amusant peut-être, mais je m'en suis tout de même tenu aux règles. Je ne l'ai même pas déshabillée." Bien sûr, il avait passé un moment agréable à bien regarder la belle au bois dormant, mais il n'avait pas touché. C'était un exploit en soi.

Il avait l'air tellement suffisant, tellement content de sa personne que ça rendait Spike malade. "Tu en avais envie."

"Non, je n'en avais réellement pas envie."

Le vampire plus jeune fixa son grand-sire comme s'il était devenu fou. "Tu es en train de me dire que ton petit zizi n'a pas du tout sortit son chapeau?"

Honnêtement? Si, mais quand Spike était concerné? "Nope." Ce seul mot fut un prélude pour qu'Angélus quitte le blond, se tenant là en le fixant avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

Cordélia avait passé une journée tellement bonne. D'abord, elle était parvenue à cacher avec brio sa gueule de bois à ses parents, ensuite les chaussures qu'elle avait commandées à Milan étaient arrivées, et cerise sur le gâteau, son père avait annoncé des plans pour construire un Jacuzzi dans le pool house. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas faire la construction lui-même. Sa mère ferait une crise de nerfs étant donné qu'il construisait une bibliothèque depuis deux ans.

La bonne journée devenue mauvaise s'était produit quand elle avait commencé à penser à hier soir et comment Angélus donnait l'impression d'être un type de bonne humeur, bien maniéré, tout américain. Il lui avait payé des boisons sans rien attendre en retour, lui avait fait de la place à sa table, l'avait escortée aux toilettes et avait ordonné une voiture pour elle. Peu importe ce qu'elle faisait ou à quel mannequin mâle canon elle se forçait à penser, elle n'arrivait à se sortir Angélus de la tête.

Sa journée devint pire environs deux ou trois heures après le coucher du soleil et qu'un coup sur la fenêtre de son balcon ne soit entendu. Elle savait qui c'était, donc elle ne fit aucun effort pour répondre. Elle était couchée sur son lit, lecteur MP3 en place, et Bowie assez fort pour faire saigner ses oreilles.

"Je ne réponds pas. Je ne réponds pas." Chanta-t-elle, puis elle força ses lèvres en un sourire provocant inventer par les morveux de quatre ans.

Les coups devinrent de plus en plus forts, déclarant muettement que si elle continuait de les ignorer, la fenêtre volerait en éclats.

"Ca va! Ca va!" Le lecteur MP3 fut ôté, les pieds furent balancés hors du lit et se dirigèrent vers le balcon, où un coup sec et brusque ouvrit le rideau et elle accueilli le petit insignifiant avec un regard irrité. "Quoi?"

Spike lui fit signe d'ouvrir la porte, ce qu'elle ne faisait tellement pas. "Oublie ça, ça J'ai fait ce que tu voulais, ça n'a pas marché. Je suis libre d'être à la maison."

Il n'approuva pas. Au lieu de discuter à travers la barricade, il se pencha contre la fenêtre et sortit une cigarette, son pouce continua de jouer avec le briquet en argent longtemps après qu'il l'ait allumée.

Les yeux de Cordélia suivirent le couvercle alors qu'il allait d'avant en arrière, ouvert et fermé. Elle déglutit, son cerveau voyant sa maison prendre feu et vivre dans les crasses humides du motel de Sunnydale jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle maison soit trouvée. Elle fit ce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de demander et ouvrit la porte.

"Nous avons un problème."

"Tu veux dire que _tu_ as un problème. Il n'y a pas de _nous_ dans tout ça."

"C'est là que tu trompes, chaton. Si tu n'arrives pas à exciter un vampire, alors tu dois t'inquiéter pour quelque chose."

Elle cligna des yeux et se demanda si elle avait correctement entendu. "Je te demande pardon?" Pourquoi diable voudrait-elle exciter un vampire? Plus précisément, pourquoi voudrait-elle exciter Angélus? Elle n'avait pas envie d'être près de lui et elle n'avait certainement pas envie de lui.

Spike expira. "Tu m'as entendu. S'il n'a pas envie de descendre ton pantalon, alors c'est autant ton problème que le mien. Tout d'abord, on doit travailler sur ton attitude."

Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec son attitude? Cordélia souleva un sourcil, elle en avait assez. "Dit le tueur fou qui noircit ma porte. Ecoute, si tu n'es pas content avec moi, alors trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Brûle ma maison, tue ma famille et moi-même si tu veux. Je refuse d'être le corps de ton chien."

"Je vais te dire," déclara-t-il calmement. "Que dirais-tu que j'aille voir Angélus, que je lui dise que tu étais là en mission de reconnaissance pour la tueuse hier soir ? Ce n'est pas de moi que tu devras t'inquiéter. Ca sera de lui. Tu crois que tu l'as vu au meilleur de sa forme?" Il secoua la tête. "Il ne te tuera pas, poussin. Il te détruira morceau par morceau, te prendra tout, te fera supplier pour la pitié qu'il n'a pas. Il te laissera en vie juste pour pouvoir te regarder souffrir."

Elle savait ce qu'Angélus ferait, l'avait vu le faire à Buffy, et elle avait été dans la première vague de l'équipe de nettoyage après ce qu'il avait fait à Mlle Calendar. "Je ne suis pas une traînée Spike. Pas la tienne et certainement pas la sienne. Tu veux gagner ton pari? Fais-le toi-même."

"Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais une traînée, chaton. Les filles comme toi ne pourraient pas être des traînées, même si vous essayiez."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?" Elle pouvait être une traînée si elle le voulait, et une vachement bonne en plus. Cordélia empêcha ces pensées de s'intensifier.

"Il faut une Porsche et une carte de crédit en or pour entrer dans tes bonnes grâces, et je ne parle même pas de ta culotte. Tu es trop bien pour de simples hommes." Sa tête se tourna sur le côté, le visage exprimant un million de songeries différentes. Un vampire était ce dont elle avait besoin, et un vampire avec assez de couilles pour la garder en place. C'était quelque chose sur quoi réfléchir.

"Peu importe," maugréa-t-elle et elle décida de ne plus perdre de temps à écouter à son bavardage insensé. Elle commença à fermer la porte, mais le déclic du briquet se fit entendre à nouveau. Elle grogna.

"Doucement tigresse," minauda Spike. "Maintenant, voilà le plan. On va bouger les mèches..."

Pas encore ses cheveux. "Non, on ne va vraiment pas les bouger. Je les aime bien. Elles cassent le monotone."

"Je les y ai mise, je peux les enlever."

Ouais, hé bien, il devrait d'abord l'attraper. "Tu l'as fait et ma réponse négative m'a presque valu la gorge arrachée. Si et quand _je_ décide de m'en débarrasser, ça sera fait par un coiffeur professionnel."

"Tu dis que je n'ai pas fait un bon travail? Je te ferais savoir que ma Dru ne se plaint jamais."

Ca aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Cordélia ne le dit pas évidemment, Spike était à Sunnydale depuis assez longtemps pour que même elle sache à quel point il était protecteur avec la brunette. "Super. Va jouer avec elle."

Et tendre sa femme à son grand-sire sur un plateau? Non merci. "Tu as ton avis sur ma Dru, j'en suis sûre. Quel est-il?" La curiosité véritable dans sa voix était extrêmement déconcertante.

"Effroyablement cinglée," dit-elle sans un moment d'hésitation.

"Tu connais son créateur. Angel. Le même vampire qui se lamentait et mangeait ton amie. Il l'a rendue folle. Elle a des visions, elle savait ce qu'il allait lui faire à elle et à ses soeurs. Elle est allée dans un convent pour chercher le Salut et tout ça, donc il l'a suivie. Elle est allée voir le Père, lui a dit qu'elle voyait le diable. Elle a supplié pour être sauvée. Le Père lui a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas être sauvée, que le mal qu'elle voyait était son propre reflet. Il lui disait ça chaque jour. Lui chuchotait toute la nuit."

Spike fit une pause pour laisser ses mots se faire comprendre, et puis continua. "Ca a marché sur elle comme un charme. Le pauvre enfant ne savait pas si elle arrivait ou si elle partait. Maintenant imagine ce qu'Angel te fera à toi, quelqu'un qu'il connaît. C'est bien plus amusant de jouer avec quelqu'un qui te faisait confiance, qui avait un petit béguin pour toi. Un mot de ma part et tu sombres. Réfléchis-y poussin, fais-moi savoir ce que tu décides."

Il se tourna et fut à quelques secondes de partir quand il entendit sa voix, aussi petite et douce qu'elle était. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?"

"Deux fois en deux jours," Angélus sourit alors qu'il s'approchait de la Corvette rouge cerise, sa propre voiture parquée à quelques mètres. "J'ai dû faire quelque chose de bien dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ce plaisir."

Les feux de détresse avaient été la première chose qui avait attiré son attention, puis ça avait été la marque et le modèle de la voiture. Il s'était dit qu'un repas rapide et une nouvelle voiture n'était pas un trop mauvais marché, et donc il avait ralenti pour offrir son aide personnelle. Malheureusement pour lui, le propriétaire s'était avéré être une femme et, comme ça avait été établi par Spike, rien d'agréable sexuellement ne pouvait arriver.

C'était vraiment dommage. Il était d'humeur pour un bon coup et un bon repas. Oh hé bien, il y aurait toujours la prochaine fois. Il lui fallu une seconde pour réaliser quelle femme au juste possédait la voiture sportive.

Cordélia lança un regard noir au vampire. "Bien est discutable." Depuis que Spike lui avait tout raconté sur la transformation de Dru, elle n'était plus capable de penser à Angélus de la même façon. Elle savait depuis Halloween dernier que c'était un vampire, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce que ça signifiait, même après toutes les fois où elle avait servi d'appât pour les autres de son espèce.

Angélus s'arrêta et la fixa d'une façon qui la fit vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de trous dans son âme. "Ah," dit-il avec un sourire qui se formait. "Spike a mentionné qu'il t'avait rencontré par hasard tout à l'heure. J'en conclu qu'il t'a raconté une petite histoire pour dormir. Tu as besoin que papa berce pour que tu t'endormes, ce soir?"

Elle fit un bruit dégoûté qui l'amusa simplement. "Tu es dégoûtant. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais attendre quelqu'un avec des câbles de démarrage."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je n'ai pas de câbles de démarrage?"

"Ta voiture tombe en panne, tu vas probablement tuer quelqu'un et lui prendre la sienne."

Il eut le culot d'avoir l'air choqué. "Et laisser mon bébé toute seule? Aucun homme digne de ce nom ne ferait une chose pareille. Qu'est-ce que Spike t'a dit d'autre?" Il avait besoin d'un bon rire pour couper l'envie de se la faire comme plat de résistance. C'était toutes ces vagues sombres flottant autour d'un cou crémeux. Extrêmement comestible, mais elle était le genre de repas qui devait être correctement savouré, et ça voudrait dire qu'il perdrait d'une façon spectaculaire.

Cordélia ne répondit pas, elle n'en eut pas le besoin alors qu'il gloussait et secouait la tête. "Laisse-moi deviner. Que j'allais te faire la même chose?"

"Tu sais ce qu'ils disent sur les léopards et les tâches."

Des yeux bruns brillèrent avec un amusement croissant. "Ce serait terrible de gâcher un bon esprit comme le tien. C'est l'histoire de malheurs préférée de l'abruti. J'ai fait d'autres choses aussi, tu sais. Je me suis enrôlé dans l'armée, j'ai fait le tour du monde plusieurs fois, j'ai appris plusieurs langues, dont quelques démoniaques. Et le plus important, je sais réparer une voiture."

Ces confessions la laissèrent un peu sans voix pendant toute une fraction de seconde. Ses accomplissements ne changeaient pas qui il était. "Ouais, tu es un vrai Superman."

Les femmes pouvaient être si exaspérantes parfois. "Jetons-y un oeil, tu veux?" Il se dirigea vers le capot de sa voiture sans attendre sa permission. Il était ouvert, et tout ce qu'elle vit fut Angélus se pencher en avant, éventant un nuage de vapeur qui menaçait de lui brûler le visage. Elle espéra que ça avait fait un peu mal.

Il la regarda, une expression de désespoir sur le visage. "Je ne pense pas que des câbles de démarrage suffiront."

Cordélia se dit qu'elle devait être une sorte de masochiste alors qu'elle était simplement obligée de voir ce que Spike avait fait à sa voiture. Non pas qu'elle avait la moindre idée de ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle se tint à côté du vampire et soupira à la vue de la vapeur s'élevant progressivement. "Comment se fait-il tu saches comment réparer une voiture?"

Angélus lui lança un regard de côté. "Savoir comment changer un pneu peut te sauver la vie." Il y eu un autre regard de côté, sauf que celui-ci parlait du bon sens. "Une jeune femme sur le bas côté d'une route tranquille demandant de l'aide est une cible facile. On ne sait jamais qui pourrai s'arrêter."

Elle l'épingla avec un regard plein de sous-entendus. "Ne m'en parle pas." Puis ils partagèrent un sourire durant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne avec qui elle partageait un sourire. Sympathiser avec lui n'était définitivement pas sur sa liste des choses à faire avant de mourir.

Il roula les yeux. "Les femmes humaines peuvent être tellement têtues. Tu veux de l'aide ou tu veux rester ici, dans la nuit froide et sombre, à attendre un chevalier en armure et une romance de conte de fée?"

Elle avait peu de choix étant donné la situation et donc donna une réponse qu'elle ne donnerait jamais autrement. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui faire quoi que ce soit, pas vrai? Ca signifierait perdre contre Spike et elle supposait que perdre n'était pas dans son répertoire. "Très bien. Vas-y, aide-moi."

Angélus se contenta de sourire dans sa direction. "Tu n'as pas de manières, Cordélia?"

Ses dents craquèrent sous la pression de la tension croissante. "S'il-te-plait, est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider?" Seigneur, à quel point est-ce que ça avait fait mal?

"Avec plaisir. Tu as un téléphone?"

Hein? "Ouais, pourquoi?"

"Je peux te l'emprunter? Ce n'est pas une longue distance, donc ne t'inquiète pas." Il attrapa le téléphone qu'elle lui lança, l'ouvrit et composa un numéro. "C'est moi. Corvette, rouge, la plaque d'immatriculation dit QueenC, elle appartient à une amie à moi... Les travaux... A environ deux kilomètres de la ville, près du carrefour. Super merci... Je te le revaudrais."

Le téléphone ne lui fut pas rendu directement. Angélus le tourna dans tous les sens alors qu'il l'admirait. "Je dois me rappeler de m'en procurer un."

Cordélia cligna des yeux alors qu'elle le reprenait. "C'est ça ton aide?"

"Appeler une dépanneuse fait généralement partie du bon sens."

"On ne voudrait que tu te froisses quelque chose en la réparant toi-même."

"Ton moteur a surchauffé et a fait sauter un joint de culasse."

Elle allait tuer Spike, et elle voulait dire vraiment le tuer. Elle était très proche de raconter tout le plan à Angélus pour le faire échouer, mais ensuite elle se rappela de ce qu'on lui avait dit. S'il savait qu'elle était de mèche, alors les chances qu'il se fâche contre elle étaient très grandes. Spike allait tellement recevoir la facture pour ça.

"Ouais," Cordélia eut la décence d'avoir l'air un peu navrée. "Je le savais."

Angélus acquiesça, et commença la petite marche jusqu'à sa voiture. "Bien sûr que tu le savais. Tu viens?"

"Excuse-moi?"

"Ta voiture est morte, soit tu restes là soit tu as besoin qu'on te ramène. A moins que tu ne projettes de rentrer à pieds."

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour choisir. Rester ici ou n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi pouvait s'en prendre à elle, marcher plus de deux kilomètres jusqu'à la maison, ou se faire ramener par un tueur fou qui avait un penchant pour les blondes. "Je veux bien que tu me ramènes."

Elle détestait vraiment les vampires et que l'un d'eux soit son chauffeur était au-delà du méprisable, surtout parce qu'il avait déjà ouvert la porte du côté passager pour elle. Des talons cliquetant l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à sa voiture, où elle cligna des yeux devant l'intérieur en cuir. C'était comme sa chambre dans le sens où c'était d'une propreté irréprochable et sans bric-à-brac. Au total, le véhicule était bien entretenu, de manière presque obsessive.

"Joli," marmonna Cordélia, sursautant quand une main froide toucha son avant-bras.

Angélus sourit innocemment. "Je t'aidais juste à monter, rien de plus."

La volonté de le remercier n'existait pas vraiment, mais elle le dit quand même. "Merci."

Elle monta dans la voiture de la façon convenable. Pliée à la taille, s'asseyant doucement et puis glissant les deux jambes à l'intérieur. Elle pouvait être fichtrement maniaque quand elle voulait. "A l'aise?"

"Oui, merci."

Quelques secondes plus tard il était assis à sa droite, démarrant le moteur, et offrant l'utilisation de la stéréo. Honnêtement, de la musique et une rescousse seraient de trop là tout de suite. "Je préfère le silence quand je conduis," répondit Cordélia, attentive à garder ses yeux bien loin de lui.

"Ce n'est pas toi qui conduis. C'est moi."

"Je n'aime quand même pas la musique dans une voiture."

"Moi si."

"C'est ta voiture, tu fais ce que tu veux dedans."

"J'essaye d'être un gentleman en tenant compte de tes sentiments." Déclara Angélus avec un visage parfaitement neutre.

"Dommage que tu n'ais pas tenu compte de mes sentiments quand tu essayais de me tuer." Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait une chance de les arrêter. Un halètement brûla ses poumons alors que Cordélia se préparait à sentir la punition qu'il pensait convenable de lui donner. Tout ce qu'elle eut fut un long soupir étiré.

"Tu es _encore_ là-dessus? Un type fait quelque chose de mal et il est condamné pour l'éternité."

"Quelque chose de _mal_? Tu as essayé de me tuer!" Cria-t-elle à moitié, se tournant vers lui avec des yeux écarquillés par l'incrédulité. "Comment peux-tu être aussi... Heh à propos de ça."

Un grand sourire couvrit son visage. "Comment je peux être aussi heh? Dis-moi ce que heh veut dire et je ferais de mon mieux pour te répondre."

"Tu sais," Sa main s'agita en l'air, le frappant presque par la même occasion. "C'est comme si tu avais renversé du lait ou laissé sortir les vaches."

Angélus n'avait plus autant ri depuis très longtemps. Depuis combien d'années ne s'était-il plus engagé dans des préliminaires verbaux? Trop semblait-il, tandis que l'agacer était simplement irrésistible. "Prend-le comme un compliment."

Sa bouche s'ouvrit adorablement. "Un compliment? En fait, ne répond pas à ça. Je crois que je ne veux pas savoir, si c'est identique pour toi." Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait dire qu'une tentative de meurtre était un compliment et en rire. "Tu m'as écrasé les côtes."

"Je n'arrête pas d'oublier à quel point vous êtes fragiles les humains. Je suppose que je devrais faire plus attention à l'avenir."

"Essaye d'être plus gentil."

"Tu aurais dû venir me voir. Je les aurais soulagées d'un baiser."

Ok, c'était bon. "Arrête la voiture." Elle voulait sortir et elle voulait sortir à cette seconde même.

"On n'est encore nulle part."

"Je me fiche de si on est sur la lune. Arrête la voiture. Je vais rentrer à pieds."

"Ne sois pas stupide, Cordélia..."

"Stupide? Je suis stupide? Excuse-moi si je trouve qu'être dans une voiture avec le grand et puissant Angélus est un tout petit peu intimidant. Donc ouais, peut-être que je suis stupide d'être montée ici en premier lieu." Le temps que son petit éclat soit fini, la voiture roulait toujours, et il était silencieux mais portait toujours un sourire.

"Je t'effraie?" Demanda-t-il, son ton tout aussi amusé.

"Evidemment que tu m'effraies."

Des yeux bruns se tournèrent pour rencontrer momentanément des yeux noisettes. "Je n'ai pas été dans les parages pour _pouvoir_ t'effrayer."

C'était stupéfiant comme un commentaire pouvait faire qu'une femme se sente totalement idiote. "Tu n'as pas besoin d'être dans mes parages. Tu es la raison pour laquelle je garde mes fenêtres verrouillées et que je ne nage pas la nuit."

Angélus riait encore une fois. "Tu as beaucoup pensé à moi, hein? Là, _ça_ c'est un compliment." Elle était amusante, absolument amusante.

Il était impossible. Avant que Cordélia n'ait le temps de répliquer, il dit. "Je vais te dire, princesse. Tu peux ouvrir tes fenêtres et aller nager la nuit, je ne toucherais pas à un seul de tes cheveux. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer."

"Pardonne-moi si je ne te crois pas. Tu auras peut-être l'envie de passer une nuit pour me faire un autre compliment."

Le vampire se grata la tête, puis passa une main sur son visage pour essayer d'arrêter de sourire. Ce fichu truc lui donnait mal aux joues. "Que dirais-tu d'un meilleur marché? Je t'accompagnerai une nuit, comme ça tu pourras garder un œil sur moi. T'assurer que je ne fasse rien de flatteur, ni à toi ni à personne d'autre."

"Tu m'effraies quand tu n'es pas là. Je ne vais sûrement pas être volontairement dans tes parages, aller nager avec toi, juste pour m'assurer que tu ne me fasses pas le coup de Mortelle St-Valentin. Ca n'a absolument aucun sens."

"Ca a parfaitement du sens pour moi. Tu pourras apprendre à me connaître, peut-être que tu réaliseras que je ne suis pas si méchant. Enfin," il y avait ce sourire à nouveau. "A moins que tu ne me mettes en rogne. Tu projettes de me mettre en rogne?"

La tromperie n'avait jamais été l'un de ses hobbys préférés et d'ailleurs, elle ne l'avait jamais pratiquée. Elle se détourna pour cacher son froncement de sourcils tandis qu'elle mentait entre ses dents. "Non," dit-elle, sa voix lui semblant étrangement distante. "Non je ne le projettes pas"

"Alors tu es libre d'ouvrir tes fenêtres et d'aller nager."

Que pouvait-elle dire? "Merci."


	4. Jour 38

**Jour 38...**

Elle se demanda si elle voyait correctement, donc elle ferma les yeux cinq secondes et puis les rouvrit pour fixer un peu plus. Sa magnifique, magnifique Corvette se tenait dans son allée ressemblant à la Cindy Crawford du monde des voitures. D'accord, la couleur rouge avait été un peu terne et poussiéreuse, mais c'était une teinte rubis sombre qui brillait comme un diamant.

Une inspection de plus près montra de nouveaux pneus et essuies glasses, des fenêtres lavées et un intérieur si beau qu'elle eut envie de pleurer. Les sièges et housses standard avaient disparus, son troll aux cheveux roses avait disparu, les miettes de chips et les emballages de chocolat et les cannettes vides de sodas avaient disparu. La seule chose qui restait, était la stéréo et elle semblait relativement intacte.

Cordélia pouvait à peine respirer alors qu'elle essayait de deviner combien un service comme ça allait lui coûter. Bien sûr, elle pouvait se l'offrir, mais ces derniers temps elle essayait de freiner ses dépenses. Elle n'allait pas vivre avec ses parents pour toujours et elle ne pourrait pas non plus vivre à leur crochet pour toujours. Elle s'en sortait bien à ça, elle avait même été jusqu'à vérifier les petites annonces pour un travail dans le journal.

Une main tremblante ouvrit la porte et elle entra, passant une main sur le tableau de bord poli et puis ouvrit la boîte à gant "Bonjour Mme Facture," murmura-t-elle à la vue d'une enveloppe couleur crème grésillante avec son nom écrit dessus. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle pensait.

_Cordélia_,

La calligraphie était excellente, les lignes étaient régulières et pas débordantes, et le papier n'était pas crème mais pas blanc non plus. A part ça, ce fut le sceau en cire sur l'enveloppe qui attira son attention. Elle traça doucement le contour de sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de transfert, et secoua la tête en sentant un A orné. Où avait-il trouvé ce truc?

_J'ai pris la liberté de livrer personnellement ta voiture. J'espère que ça te satisfait. Inutile de me remercier._

A.

S'il pensait qu'elle allait accepter tout ce qui avait été fait à sa voiture et ne pas le rembourser, il se trompait lourdement. Elle ne voulait rien devoir à personne, encore moins à lui. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il ait fait ça, c'était le fait que Spike allait l'apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre, et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait voir arriver. Enfin, à part se faire prendre dans une guerre vampire-contre-vampire.

La note fut repliée en suivant les plis et elle avait tellement envie de la froisser pour qu'elle devienne méconnaissable, et c'était irritant qu'elle ne puisse pas. Cordélia frotta son visage, sa vue passa à travers les doigts qui tenaient toujours l'enveloppe. Elle supposait qu'elle avait une visite à faire.

Angélus s'était amusé immensément. Regarder Spike jouer à la dînette avec Dru était indubitablement le plus divertissant de ses hobbys. Malheureusement, un vampire de son statut avait des endroits où se rendre et des choses à faire. A savoir, sortir pendant que ces deux-là y allaient comme des lapins.

Il était sûr que Spike avait délibérément des séances de sexe à tout heure pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire. Tomber sur Mlle Chase ou ne pouvoir rien y faire. Il ne pouvait pas séduire, mordre, toucher... Rien, pas même un minable fichu baiser. Comment en était-ce arrivé là, nom d'un chien?

Cette chose qui venait avant une chute. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà? Ah, voilà. La fierté, et la fierté le poussait à refuser de perdre. Et puis, ce n'était que quarante jours et puisque deux jours étaient déjà passés, sans état de manque, il ne restait plus que trente huit jours à attendre. Ce n'était pas un problème, vraiment. Pas quand Sunnydale semblait ne pas être remplie d'action stimulante ces derniers jours.

Si ce n'était pour cette Chase qui se montrait aux moments les plus étranges, il se sentirait assez confiant qu'il gagnerait haut la main. Il irait peut-être même jusqu'à quarante jours de plus, juste pour prouver quelque chose.

Ce fut cette pensée exacte qui le poussa à prendre sa veste et ses clés de voiture. Une bonne promenade était précisément ce dont il avait besoin. S'il ne pouvait pas assouvir un appétit de mâle, il en assouvirait un autre.

Angélus ne vit Cordélia que quand il l'entendit glapir à ses pieds, et il baissa les yeux pour la trouver sur son derrière.

"Ca t'arrive de regarder où tu vas?" Mince mais le gravier pouvait être douloureux quand il était collé à la peau. Elle frotta ses mains pour ôter les petites pierres pointues et fit un bruit sifflant quand elles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans sa chaire. "J'ai reçu ton message."

Il était sur le point de répondre quand un grognement se fit entendre de quelque part derrière lui. Il observa ses jolies yeux s'écarquiller et jeter un regard derrière lui, avant de se lever rapidement vers lui. Son silence fut tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

"Ne me dis rien," Cordélia frissonna. "Je ne veux pas savoir. Je suis venue pour dire merci d'avoir ramener ma voiture..."

Angélus ferma la porte au moment où un autre grognement, cette fois féminin, interrompit. "Et tu as décidé d'ignorer ce que j'ai dit." Pourquoi aurait-il dû être surpris? C'était une femme et une humaine avec ça. Un pouls venait manifestement avec une ignorance sélective.

"Je veux savoir combien je te dois."

"Rien."

"Sérieusement Angel, combien?"

Ses lèvres se courbèrent. "_Sérieusement Cordélia_, rien."

"La peinture refaite, de nouveaux pneus et enjoliveurs, des housses de sièges, etc ne coûtent rien?" Oh mon Dieu, et s'il avait mangé le mécanicien?

Sa panique grandissante avait dû se montrer tandis que ses épaules commencèrent à être secouées par un rire. "Elle a survécu pour raconter l'histoire, et non, pas un centime. Tu as demandé de l'aide et je l'ai donnée."

"Je n'ai pas demandé tout ça."

"Je sais. Viens." Angélus tendit sa main et elle la prit sans hésitation, puis il la souleva du sol comme si elle était plus légère qu'une plume.

"Alors pourquoi?" Cordélia frotta le gravier de l'arrière de ses jambes, tendant le cou pour voir les dégâts et grimaçant à la vue d'égratignures rouges. Elles allaient tellement faire mal plus tard. "Y en a encore ?"

Il n'eut pas la chance de répondre avant qu'elle ne se tourne pour lui montrer ses cuisses. Un éclair de peau bronzée était tout simplement ce dont il avait besoin là tout de suite. Non. Comment était-il censé se tenir là, à fixer une paire de jambes écraseuses de cou et ne rien faire? Réponse facile, vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas.

Après tout, aider une demoiselle en détresse ne pouvait être classé comme la toucher sexuellement, n'est-ce pas? Bien sûr que non. Quel genre de vampire serait-il s'il la laissait souffrir?

"Viens ici..." Son sourire affecté fut inaperçu alors qu'il se baissait pour ôter des pierres imaginaires, prenant le temps d'inhaler son parfum et de voler un toucher rapide à l'arrière de son genou. Oh, c'était agréable. Agréable et doux et délicieusement parfumé. Dommage que sa robe était assez longue pour couvrir ses sous-vêtements.

"Et voilà," dit Angélus alors qu'il se redressait, prenant soin d'ôter le sourire de son visage avant qu'elle ne le voit. "Ce sont de laides éraflures. Tu devrais les faire examiner."

Elle allait simplement le faire. "Hé bien, j'ai dit mon merci. Donc, encore merci. Je m'en vais maintenant."

Sa tête se pencha lentement sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure vue des fesses fermes cachées par une simple robe verte, mais quand elle le regarda, sa tête fut où elle le devait, de même que ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils, presque certaine qu'il avait été en train de la fixer.

Cordélia mit ça sur le compte de la paranoïa. Peu importe. "Salut," marmonna-t-elle, bien trop pressée de sortir de cette situation de plus en plus gênante.

"Salut."

Il était assez tard quand elle rentra du Bronze et elle était sur le point de se glisser sous ses draps magnifiquement propres quand son téléphone sonna. Normalement, elle ne répondait pas aux coups de fil anonymes, mais son instinct lui dit qu'elle devait le faire.

"Yabba dabba doo?" Avec un peu d'espoir, la personne à l'autre bout du fil comprendrait le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être dérangée pour se plaindre à minuit moins quart.

"_La rumeur court dans la rue quand mon vieux sire a une nouvelle chérie. Tu veux bien me dire comment ça se fait_?"

Cordélia ne savait pas ce qui était plus choquant. Que Spike connaisse son numéro de téléphone, le fait qu'il l'appelait, ou la question qu'il posait. "Comment quoi se fait?"

Il y eut un son d'une main qui frappe un front. "_Le fait qu'il ait réparé ton joli petit numéro sans sourciller_."

Duh. "Tu l'as fait tomber en panne où il m'a accidentellement trouvée, tu te souviens?" Pose une question stupide, pensa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un silence d'or vint de l'autre bout du fil et elle espéra qu'une des deux choses soient arrivées. Soit son téléphone était à plat, soit il avait cogné sa tête contre un mur assez fort et s'était décapité. Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas de son côté.

"_Oh ouais. J'avais oublié. Met ça sur le dos de Dru, poussin. C'est elle qui m'a monté à m'en faire perdre la tête tout à l'heure_."

Cordélia tendit à bout de bras et le fixa avec dégoût. Elle secoua la tête, replaçant le gadget argenté près de son oreille quand Spike reprit la conversation.

"_Ca n'explique toujours pas comment ton eau d'insolence s'est retrouvée sur lui. Explique_."

"Je suis tombée et il m'a aidée à me relever. Tout était parfaitement innocent."

"_Il n'y a rien d'innocent quand ça concerne ton Angel_."

"Ce n'est pas mon Angel et oui, c'était innocent. Il a ôté quelques pierres de moi, ce qui n'est que justice puisqu'il m'avait faite tomber. Encore."

Spike ri doucement et elle su qu'il avait un sourire affecté plaqué sur le visage. "_Crois-moi là-dessus, amour. Toute innocence s'en va quand lui et du toucher sont concernés. Je parie que le petit malin a eu le pantalon heureux avec ça. Maintenant, en route vers la prochaine escale_."

Elle l'entendit allumer un briquet et dû demander. "Combien tu en fumes?"

Il ricana en réponse. Le nombre de fois où il l'avait entendue celle-là. "_Assez pour garder un sourire aux lèvres. J'ai remarqué que tes fenêtres sont grandes ouvertes_."

Cordélia était contente que ses rideaux étaient fermés de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas voir sa surprise. "Il te l'a raconté?" Qu'est-ce qu'Angélus lui avait raconté d'autre?

"_Raconté quoi_?"

Elle détestait la maladie des pieds dans le plat. "Rien. Tu commentais mes fenêtres?"

Cette fois ce fut Spike qui fixa le téléphone et ce fut avec confusion. "_Des conversations privées, hein? Ca se passe encore mieux que prévu. Tu devrais garder tes fenêtres fermées, poussin. N'importe quoi pourrait rentrer_."

"Ton inquiétude est touchante." Elle fit un faux soupir et se tapota le coeur.

"_Je fais juste attention à mes intérêts, c'est tout_."

"Ouais, j'en suis sûre. Il y a une raison à cette conversation? Si oui, viens-en au fait. Je suis fatiguée et je suis de mauvaise humeur quand je suis fatiguée."

"_Tu n'as pas vu de mauvaise humeur tant que tu n'as pas vu Angélus le matin. C'est un ours avec une migraine_."

"J'imagine," et avec chance, elle n'en serait pas témoin.

"_Il a mangé un représentant la semaine dernière. Ne lui en veux pas. Ce sont d'ennuyants petits salauds_."

Cordélia dû sourire à ça. Bien sûr tuer était mal, mais il y avait toujours des exceptions à la règle. "Tu m'étonnes," marmonna-t-elle et puis elle se força à virer le sourire de son visage, prétendant qu'elle n'avait pas pensé affectueusement aux manières maléfiques d'Angélus. Sa tête avait sérieusement besoin d'être examinée.

"_Ouais, maintenant au travail. Raconte à oncle Spike tout ce qui s'est passé durant le retour en voiture_."

"Je ne peux pas."

"_C'était bon au point de te rendre muette, hein ?_"

"Non, il n'y a rien à raconter." Il y eut un silence et elle n'aimait pas ça. "Allô?"

"_Désolé, amour. Ca m'a pris par surprise. Il a gardé son caquet fermé pour une fois_?"

"On a parlé, mais rien qui puisse laisser une assemblée stupéfaite."

"_Donc il y a quelque chose à raconter. Vas-y alors, je ne suis pas un homme à faire attendre_."

"Tu n'es pas un homme."

"_Très vrai. Maintenant, raconte-moi_."

Seigneur, il était comme un chien avec un os. Non, en fait, il était pire qu'un chien avec un os. "D'accord, d'accord," grogna-t-elle, sentant sa fatigue lui dire aurevoir. "En gros, il a dit que je devrais apprendre à réparer une voiture pour ne pas me mettre en position de cible facile. Satisfait?"

"_C'est tout_?"

L'incrédulité dans sa voix la fit presque lâcher un rire ou deux. "Oui. Tu croyais qu'on allait parler de quoi? L'intérêt humain?" Après tout, c'était la spécialité d'Angélus. Génial. Maintenant, elle citait. Non pas qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit de mal à citer ni à admettre qu'elle avait passé un bon moment.

Elle détestait les deux vampires. Maudits soient-ils.

"_Vous n'avez pas discuté d'amis communs ou du temps passé_?"

"Non." Ils avaient parlé de l'année dernière, mais il était hors de question que Cordélia le raconte à Spike. Ca semblait privé ou quelque chose comme ça, et si ça n'était pas effrayant, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.

"_Hein_."

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu espérais qu'il arrive en un voyage en voiture de vingt minutes. Il y a quelque chose d'autre, parce que je voudrais vraiment aller au lit..."

"_Le plan de demain est que tu_..."

"Je ne peux pas," dit-elle. "J'ai un match demain soir. C'est la belle et ça fait une éternité qu'on travaille une nouvelle chorégraphie. On a besoin de moi."

"_Un groupe de jeunes pouliches nubiles qui sautillent dans des t-shirts minuscules et des ceintures recyclées en jupes? Miam. Mon vieux sire aura un bon moment dur avec ça. Tu me laisses les détails. Fais de beaux rêves et tout le tralala_."

Spike raccrocha avant que Cordélia n'ait la chance de répondre. Elle ferma le téléphone en secouant la tête, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire qu'il venait de l'appeler au milieu de la nuit. Elle se frotta les yeux et soupira. Elle était trop occupée à s'inquiéter de ce que demain amènerait pour s'embêter à être fatiguée. De beaux rêves en effet.

Son regard se posa sur le tiroir hébergeant son bikini. "Pourquoi pas?" demanda-t-elle à la pièce vide et elle s'en approcha.

L'eau était délicieusement chaude et pétillante, la chatouillant de la tête au pied. Elle se détendit contre le bord du jacuzzi, permettant à ses cheveux de pendre sur le côté, tendant ses jambes et ses pieds, appréciant pleinement la pure douceur de la luxueuse relaxation. Diable, même le bas vrombissement de jacuzzi était apaisant.

Ca lui avait manqué. Venir ici à une heure du matin quand le reste du monde humain dormait avait toujours été un hobby pour elle. Ca lui donnait la chance de rassembler ses idées sans interruptions ni quelqu'un qui voulait quelque chose ou qu'elle les amène quelque part. Il faisait calme, et calme était le plus gros euphémisme du siècle. La seule chose qui manquait, c'était un verre de vin.

Cordélia laissa ses yeux se fermer.

"Tu ne devrais pas dormir dans l'eau. Tu pourrais te noyer."

Elle se redressait avec un couinement, ses mains se levant naturellement pour couvrir sa poitrine, comme si elle était nue. Assis en face se trouvait Angélus et il avait un sourire sérieusement irritant sur le visage. "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, ici?" Souffla-t-elle, s'enfonçant un peu dans l'eau pour qu'il voie aussi peu d'elle que possible.

"Je parie que tu ne pensais pas que je maintiendrais la fin du marché. Tu veux boire?" Il tendit un magnifique verre en cristal rempli de vin blanc. Il ri doucement quand elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour le prendre. "Il n'est pas empoisonné si c'est ce que tu penses. J'ai apporté quelque chose de spécial."

Des iris noisettes suivirent de doigts fins alors qu'ils tapotaient son verre à lui. "J'aime ton maillot," dit-il puis il grimaça. "Comme je suis flatteur. Oops. On va dire que c'était un lapsus." Comme pour prouver ses dires, Angélus lécha lentement ses lèvres. "Prends le verre, Cordélia. Ces choses deviennent lourdes après un moment."

Elle obéit et son sourire s'élargit. "Maintenant, dis merci, Angel."

Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ait l'impression d'être un perroquet? "Merci, Angel." Cordélia sentit l'intensité alors qu'il l'observait prendre une longue, longue gorgée et avaler. Tout comme la première fois, le vin était délicieusement rafraîchissant donc elle en prit une autre. "Agréable."

"N'est-ce pas?"

Elle ne dit rien pendant un moment, fixant simplement le vampire pendant qu'il se mettait assez à l'aide dans son jacuzzi. Elle pouvait voir ses bras et épaules, tandis que la plus grande partie de son torse et que le reste de son corps était distordu par les bulles, faisant que la seule partie de lui à être sèche était ses cheveux. Ils ne semblaient pas être coiffés de la façon habituelle en pique, c'était inhabituel pour lui. Sa peau était pâle, mais aussi pas pâle qu'elle l'aurait cru. Ses ongles étaient propres et soignés, pas salis par de la boue ni rien du genre, et il n'y avait pas de partie calleuse. Enfin, elle n'en voyait pas en tout cas.

Il prenait manifestement soin de lui, ce qui était bizarre pour un homme. Elle le respectait pour ça.

Le silence s'étira en longueur jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le supporter. "Comment tu savais que je serais ici?"

Angélus sourit. "Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? J'ai eu de la chance."

"Tu portes un maillot?"

"C'est une question pour toi. Je veux dire, c'est ton fantasme."

Dire que Cordélia était à cran était un euphémisme. Devoir constamment regarder par-dessus son épaule toutes les dix secondes faisait ça à une personne. Surtout quand cette personne vérifiait chaque coin, recoin et crevasse sombres à la recherche de vampires.

Faire attention aux vampires était un job qui revenait à une tueuse, pas à une pom-pom girl. Seigneur, toute cette situation craignait. Elle avait l'impression d'être une fichue poupée avec un nez grandissant constamment, des membres en bois et des ficelles. Mais le pire avait été ce stupide fantasme pathétique d'Angélus apparaissant de nulle part dans son jacuzzi. L'insomnie avait suivi ce petit voyage dans la folie.

Elle n'avait pas aimé le fantasme et elle n'avait certainement pas aimé ne pas pouvoir oublier ses malheurs en s'enterrant profondément dans les bras forts de Mr. Reeves. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir un héros, hein? Est-ce qu'elle n'en méritait pas un après tout ce qu'elle supportait? Elle souhaitait vraiment que quelqu'un ouvre les yeux et voit ce qu'il se passait, voit comment elle était contrôlée par une pauvre imitation de Billy Idol, mais non.

Elle n'était pas Buffy ni Willow ni Alex, donc n'importe lequel des problèmes qu'elle pouvait avoir devait être superficiel. Une part d'elle voulait aller voir Angélus et tout lui raconter, puis courir comme le vent avant qu'il ne lui brise le cou, mais ça ne marcherait pas. Connaissant sa chance, Spike l'attraperait d'abord et alors elle serait dans de beaux draps. Ca ou il irait voir Angélus en premier et tourner les choses pour que ce soit elle le méchant.

Peu importe comment elle regardait la pagaille dans laquelle elle se trouvait, il n'y avait qu'une façon de s'en sortir, et c'était de jouer le jeu et espérer pour le mieux. Au moins, la remise des diplômes était dans quelques semaines et elle pourrait se faire la malle avant que les choses ne deviennent sanglantes.

Cordélia se disait qu'elle pourrait au moins s'éloigner de quelques kilomètres de la ville avant que l'un des deux ne la rattrape. Le truc marrant était que plus elle réfléchissait à la pagaille, moins ça semblait dangereux, mais la réalité était tellement différente, et oui, elle était terrifiée.

"Cordy?"

"Seigneur, Harmony!" Elle sauta au plafond quand une main s'enroula autour de son bras.

"Désolée," la blonde regarda Cordélia comme si elle était devenue folle, ce qui était probablement le cas. "La partie va commencer."

Partie? Oh ouais, la partie de football. Excellent. "Je fais ça depuis plus longtemps que toi," cassa-t-elle. "Je pense que je sais comment gérer le temps." Harmony n'avait pas mérité ça et elle se sentait terrible à cause de ça, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait pleurnicher sur les causes de ses problèmes actuels de colère.

"Désoléeeee. Purée Louise, qu'est-ce qui te prends?"

Rien, avec espoir. Cordélia prit un moment et une bonne et longue profonde inspiration et expira lentement. "Rien. Désolée de t'avoir parlé comme ça. C'est l'un de ces jours."

La blonde acquiesça avec de la compréhension sympathique. "J'ai du Midol dans mon casier si tu veux?"

Oh quelle saleté. Elle avait oublié qu'on lui en avait prescrit, mais malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas prendre du Midol. Ca lui donnait des migraines qui faisaient ressembler les règles à une promenade de santé. "Non, mais merci quand même. Je vais juste aller marcher un peu." Pitié, ne laissez pas Spike lui donner quelque chose de stupide à faire ce soir, elle ne serait vraiment pas en état de le faire. L'effet dortoir ne cessait jamais de l'épater.

"Pas de problème." Harmony tapota la brunette sur l'épaule. "Prête?"

Elle ne l'était pas, mais bon. Des activités comme des grands écarts en l'air et des sommets de pyramides alors qu'on voulait se mettre en boule et mourir, venaient avec la position d'être capitaine. C'était comme les publicités pour Tampax. Ils montraient toujours des tops modèles toutes en jambes qui faisaient du roller, mais jamais une femme posant des sacs de courses dans une voiture en ayant l'air d'une épave. Enfin, c'est quelque chose comme ça en tout cas.

Le spectacle devait continuer comme on disait. Phrase stupide, vraiment. La personne qui l'avait inventé devait être tuée. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'arranger pour qu'Angel les trouve et les morde à mort.

"Déride-toi Cor," Harmony gloussa devant la blague. "Peut-être que tu obtiendras un rendez-vous avec Danny après la partie. Ca fait des mois que tu t'es faites larguée par Alex, donc je suis sûre que tout le monde l'a oublié maintenant."

Le regard noir de Cordélia passa inaperçu. "Merci pour le discours d'encouragement, Harm."

"Y a pas de quoi. Allons-y."

Donc la partie fut jouée et gagnée par les "skin of the Razorbacks teeth", et à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait eu aucun signe d'Angélus ni Spike, chose à laquelle elle était très reconnaissante. Tout comme Harmony l'avait prédit, la fatigue et les crampes s'étaient accrues au point où Cordélia était devenue pâle et se retrouva à marcher jusqu'à sa voiture avec une main contre son ventre souffrant.

Elle se hâta quand elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle et avait presque ses clés dans la serrure quand une voix familière de façon écoeurant prononça son nom. Elle se tourna pour faire face à Spike.

"C'est un sacré spectacle que vous nous avez monté."

Il avait été là et elle n'avait pas été capable de le voir, et merde si ça n'était pas une pensée flippante. "Il y a un mot pour les crétins dans ton genre."

Il sourit simplement. "Moi qui pensais que tout ce que vous faisiez c'était remuer un pompon ou deux. Des sauts arrières et toutes sortes de tours et de coups de pieds. Impressionnant."

"Contente que tu ais aimé."

"Oh ça oui, chaton. Et Angélus aussi."

Cordélia cligna des yeux, regardant involontairement autour d'elle pour chercher Angélus. "Comment ça se fait que je ne vous ai pas vus?" Le fait qu'ils avaient été là tous les deux avait vraiment un impact sur sa santé mentale.

Un nuage de fumée grise s'échappa quand il ri doucement. "Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets. C'est une occasion parfaite pour que tu montres tes talents."

Montrer ses quoi? Elle ne pensait vraiment pas non, et était prête à le lui dire.

"Hé bien? Qu'est-ce que tu attends?"

"Que tu dégages."

Pour la deuxième fois en trois heures, Cordélia sursauta quand la voix d'Angélus les interrompit. Elle le regarda s'approcher du blond et s'attendit à voir de l'action vampire-sur-vampire. La déception fut presque de trop.

Des yeux bruns pétillants atterrirent sur elle et elle fut un peu flippée de voir un sourire dedans. Il avait probablement fait quelque chose de pas très bien dans une allée ou quelque chose comme ça. Avec un peu de chance, il avait mangé le Principal Snyder ou Mme Gomer, la prof de math.

"Comment vas-tu, Cordélia?"

"Bien," murmura-t-elle, sa voix aussi distante que le fantasme du jacuzzi, qui n'était pas du tout aussi distant que ça. "Je vais bien. En route vers la maison." Comprend l'allusion, voulu-t-elle dire, mais elle se dégonfla.

"Tu as l'air pâle. Dure journée au bureau, mon chou?" Des crocs blancs nacrés apparurent un moment. Angélus dépassa Spike et elle sourit presque quand son épaule heurta accidentellement-exprès le blond. "Laisse-moi faire."

Cordélia gela sur place quand ses doigts touchèrent les siens alors qu'il prenait ses clés de voiture et elle l'entendit inhaler. Est-ce qu'il la reniflait? Il avait dû voir l'expression sur son visage tandis que son sourire fendit son visage.

"Je suis né à l'époque où les hommes prenaient soin de leur femme." Le son du verrouillage central se fit entendre et les verrous des deux portes se levèrent. "Monte de l'autre côté. Je vais te ramener."

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus embarrassant. Que Spike soit témoin de ça, qu'Angélus la renifle ou l'offre de la ramener. "Non merci. Je vais bien."

Il n'allait pas accepter non comme réponse. "Conduire quand on est fatigué peut être dangereux, surtout quand on est pas à cent pour cent."

"Je ne suis pas fatiguée et je suis à cent pour cent." Cordélia n'osa pas regarder Spike par peur de ce qu'elle verrait. Il y avait quelque chose de si fichtrement humiliant dans le fait d'être observée pendant qu'elle discutait avec Angélus pour pouvoir conduire sa propre voiture.

Il souleva simplement un sourcil, ses yeux se baissant vers où elle frottait son estomac. "Monte dans la voiture."

"Non."

"Je peux soit t'y mettre moi-même ou l'Abruti là-bas peut le faire. Tu choisis." Quand il n'eut pas de réponse, il eut réellement le culot d'essayer de l'attraper.

"Ne me touche pas." Cordélia fut à peine capable d'esquiver et parvient à peine à échapper au fait d'être balancée par-dessus une épaule. "D'accord, très bien. Tu peux conduire. Qu'est-ce qui te prends avec l'héroïtude d'homme des cavernes macho? Seigneur."

Angélus sourit simplement à nouveau. "Qu'est-ce qui te prends avec ton obstination féministe des années soixante?"

Il y eu un rire amusé de Spike, qui semblait avoir été oublié. "Elle est humaine, mon ami. Il ne faut pas s'attendre à grand chose d'autre."

Il fut ignoré en faveur d'un regard fixe entre le vampire ancien et la pom-pom girl. "Monte dans la voiture avant d'attraper la mort."

"C'est ça les femmes, Spike." Dit Spike avec un terrible accent Américain.

"Si ça peut te faire taire." Cordélia contourna la voiture d'un pas lourd, son irritation se dissipant à chaque pas. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'embêter à être contrariée. Elle voulait juste rentrer à la maison, prendre un bain chaud et aller directement au lit.

"Tu prêches un converti là," la voix du blond revint à son cockney normal.

"En fait, je veux m'éloigner le plus possible de ses conversations avec les voix dans sa tête. Ca pourrait être contagieux."

Elle fit une pause assez longue pour envoyer un sourire involontaire et amusé de l'autre côté de la voiture. "A Dieu ne plaise," puis elle s'arrêta. Deux rencontres arrangées par un psychopathe ne les faisaient pas meilleurs amis.

Angélus sembla avoir soudainement développer un talent pour la perception extra sensorielle, ou une puce électronique qui lui permettait de capter les ondes de son cerveau. "Je comprends. On y va?"

C'était étrange comme deux personnes très différentes pouvaient avoir un but principal en commun qu'ils feraient n'importe quoi pour atteindre et, dans ce cas-ci, ce but était laisser Spike aux corbeaux.

Le vampire en question n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder son grand-sire fermer la porte, agiter les doigts et s'en aller. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas l'endroit vide pendant un moment et ses pensées commencèrent à travailler, ses oreilles répétant encore la réunion bizarre entre son grand-sire et la jeune femme. Manifestement, Angélus savait quelque chose que lui non et ça ne lui allait pas.

Spike joua avec son briquet pendant quelques secondes, respirant le faible parfum de la pom-pom girl quand il comprit ce que la tapette avait voulu dire par rapport au fait qu'elle n'était pas à cent pour cent. Comment avait-il pu le manquer?

Son gloussement commença petit et bas, puis escalada de plus en plus jusqu'au rire. La jolie chose avait ses règles. Vous parlez d'un timing parfait. Il n'y avait aucune chance que son grand-sire refuse l'opportunité d'en avoir un bout. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était attendre l'inévitable et il gagnerait haut la main.

Angélus lança le paquet argenté en l'air quelques fois pendant qu'il choisissait entre frapper ou l'appeler. Il n'aurait pas dû être sur son balcon et faire ceci comme c'était techniquement contre les stupides règles. Rien de sexuellement agréable de n'importe quelle façon, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser la dame souffrir comme ça, même si c'était une tentation dont il n'avait pas besoin. Et puis, il devait prendre son pied d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il imita Spike d'une voix aigue. "Pas de masturbations, bisous, attouchements ou légers petits pelotages dans un coin sombre." Sa voix revint à la normale. "Quel con." Deux minutes passèrent et il prit la décision de frapper. Il n'y eu pas de réponse et donc il frappa encore, un peu plus fort.

Il entendit des draps se froisser, suivis par des pieds se traîner et finalement, un visage pâle apparu autour des rideaux du balcon. La porte était plus lourde que la normale pour elle et il lui fallu deux tentatives pour l'ouvrir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se tint devant lui qu'il remarqua à quel point elle devait être malade, et merde s'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être un salaud pour l'avoir réveillée à la pointe de l'aube.

Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et trop brillants, un fait qu'il mettait sur le compte des hormones.

Angélus appuya une épaule contre le mur et sourit de façon affectée. "C'est dans des moments comme ça que je suis heureux d'être un homme." Probablement pas la meilleure chose à dire étant donné les circonstances et définitivement pas la plus géniale des excuses pour l'avoir réveillée mais, comme il l'avait dit. Il était un homme.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" demanda Cordélia, sa voix douce et chuchotante avec le sommeil.

"De mon temps, les femmes utilisaient des cailloux pour compter leurs visites. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas de pilules, elles corsaient leur thé avec toutes sortes d'herbes pour aider."

"Excuse-moi?" Il l'avait sortie du lit pour parler de visites et de cailloux et de thé et d'herbes?

"Tu as tes règles..." Il fit une pause pour prendre une inspiration. "Ou presque en tout cas."

Ca l'a pris efficacement par surprise et tout ce qu'elle pu faire, fut de le fixer avec un choc total.

"Tu ne devrais pas utiliser des tampons tout le temps, et surtout pas la nuit. Réfléchis-y. Un mois de sang est conservé dans ton corps. Pour moi, ça ne peut vouloir dire que des ennuis."

Cordélia cligna des yeux, n'étant pas sûre de si c'était un autre fantasme plus flippant, ou si elle rêvait simplement. Donc, elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire et continua de fixer.

"Tu gardes de l'eau près de ton lit?" Angélus dû regarder dans sa chambre pour avoir la réponse puisqu'elle semblait avoir perdu sa langue. Il vit un verre et hocha la tête avec approbation. "C'est pour toi. Va prendre une boisson et reviens."

Des pieds engourdis l'amenèrent à la boisson, une main engourdie la souleva, et ces pieds engourdis la ramenèrent où des mains engourdies se tendirent vers le paquet argenté et des yeux clignant le fixèrent comme si c'était un petit homme vert de Mars.

"Assied-toi," il fut attentif à ne pas accrocher sa robe de chambre alors qu'il la faisait sortir pour l'asseoir sur une chaise, et puis lui tapota la tête. "Nous y voilà."

Elle ne pu penser qu'à une chose à dire. "Pourquoi tu fais ça?"

"Fais quoi?"

"Parler à la troisième personne."

"Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours fait. Ca t'embête?"

"Ca aurait de l'importance si c'était le cas?"

Angélus fit une pause. "Je suppose que non. Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur l'habitude étant une seconde nature. Probablement encore plus après 245 ans."

"Tu as 245 ans?" Cordélia n'arrivait pas trop à se faire au fait que le type en face d'elle était âgé de deux siècles et demi, mais en paraissait à peine trente. C'était stupéfiant.

"A une année près." Ses lèvres se courbèrent aux coins. "Dire que tes grands-parents n'étaient pas un scintillement quand j'étais un enfant."

Elle préférait ne pas y penser. "Ouais, bizarre." Un bâillement s'échappa et amena des larmes dans ses yeux déjà fatigués.

"Prends une pillule, Cordélia. Tu me remercieras plus tard." Des iris brumeuses se baissèrent sur le verre et le paquet argenté, puis se relèvent pour le voir soupirer avec exaspération. "Les femmes," grogna-t-il en secouant la tête. Elles étaient bien trop têtues pour leur bien.

Angélus prit le paquet, fit péter l'une des bulles, mais fit une pause avant de lui donner la petite pilule blanche. "Tu n'as pas de projets pour demain matin, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non. Ca contient de l'Hyocine? Si oui, je ne peux pas en prendre." Pas qu'elle allait en prendre de toute façon. Cette pilule pouvait être n'importe quoi.

Son sourire lui donna assez de raison pour suspecter du poison. "Ce n'est pas un calmant ordinaire. Tiens." Le comprimé n'avait pas l'air plus gros qu'un flocon de neige dans sa main.

Cordélia le fixa comme si c'était la mort personnifiée. Elle détestait, détestait vraiment, prendre des comprimés. Rien que leur vue semblait faire sa gorge se serrer et lui donnait des haut-le-coeur. "Je ne crois pas que je peux." Elle pouvait déjà le sentir se dissoudre sur sa langue. C'était comme une petite version de l'enfer.

Le vampire observa son expression aller de la détresse au léger dégoût à la terreur abjecte. Il l'avait déjà dit et le redirait encore. "Les femmes." Ca le stupéfiait comme quelque chose d'aussi petit pouvait exercer tant de pouvoir. Même lui n'était pas parvenu à garder cette bouche fermée par la peur. Des actions drastiques étaient nécessaires, semblait-il.

Angélus ferma la main et l'ôta de sa vue assez longtemps pour pousser le comprimé sur le bout de ses doigts, puis il se pencha vers la brunette, s'assurant de fixer l'endroit où son peignoir était étroitement enroulé autour de son ample poitrine. "Cette étagère est terrible."

La seconde où il l'entendit se préparer à le remettre à sa place, fut la seconde où il lança littéralement la pilule dans sa bouche. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour lui prendre le verre des mains et le lui verser dans la gorge. "Dans le mille. Avale, voilà une bonne fille."

Quelque chose pour laquelle elle n'avait pas le choix. Cordélia couvrit sa bouche quand elle sentit son oesophage se rebeller, ses yeux devinrent vitreux alors qu'elle avait des haut-le-coeur et se tournait pour tousser l'excès d'eau. Une large paume lui tapotant doucement le dos lui fit lancer un regard noir à l'abruti à côté d'elle.

La gifle fut moins qu'une piqûre de moustique pour lui et bien plus agréable. Du sang, une jolie femme habillée pour aller au lit, et une gifle. Il n'avait sérieusement pas besoin de ce genre de préliminaires. "Ca n'était pas si horrible, n'est-ce pas?"

"T'es cinglé? J'aurais pu m'étrangler!" Hurla-t-elle, utilisant la ceinture de son peignoir pour essuyer ses yeux. "Imbécile."

Angélus était exceptionnellement fier de lui, et ça se voyait dans le sourire suffisant plaqué sur son visage. "Je suis déçu. Je ne m'attendais à ce que tu sois aussi poule mouillée."

"C'est vrai, il y a une différence," grogna presque Cordélia. "Angel n'aurait pas fait ça."

Bla bla bla. "Si j'avais eu mon âme, je t'aurais dorlotée. Laissée pleurer un peu sur mon épaule et donné toute la sympathie qu'un type peut donner. Tu veux vraiment un gars qui soit plus fille que toi?"

"Quelle fille ne veut pas un gars sensible?"

"La sensibilité et être une grosse tapette sont deux choses différentes. Je l'ai fait pour ton bien."

Elle fit un bruit de dégoût et détourna le regard.

Il prit le temps de l'étudier pendant qu'elle était silencieuse, observant le doux détail de ses traits. Des lèvres pleines et joliment formées, des joues hautes, de longs cils et des cheveux qui sentaient légèrement l'arbre du thé. Ses jambes étaient bien formées, ce qui n'était pas surprenant étant donné son affichage de forme physique, plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle pouvait probablement écraser le cou d'un homme avec ses cuisses et il n'avait définitivement pas besoin de penser à des choses comme ça. Enfin, pas pendant quelques semaines en tout cas.

Alors qu'il continuait de la fixer, il observa la couleur pâle revenir lentement et l'expression pincée de douleur se transformer en une de soulagement. Ca lui allait tellement mieux que le froncement de sourcils permanent.

Cordélia pinça les lèvres, gardant son visage détourné en étant déterminée à ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de savoir que son petit présent marchait. Ses ongles tapotèrent l'accoudoir de la chaise, son pied commença à rebondir et ses orteils à s'agiter. Tout ça, à son plus grand amusement.

"Non, je ne pense pas que tu le voudrais." Déclara Angélus avec un sourire facile.

"Que je voudrais quoi?"

"Avoir une dame comme petit ami. Tu es un femme d'homme."

"Je..." Une femme d'homme? "Quoi?"

"Allez, Cordélia. Ne fais pas la timide avec moi. Tu sais exactement ce que je veux dire."

"J'aime un homme qui sait comment traiter une femme. Et quoi?" Elle finit avec un souffle.

"Et rien. C'est une bonne chose. Sauf pour trouver un tel homme. De ce que j'ai entendu, ce sont des créatures assez insaisissables. Regarde tes antécédents." Angélus fit un sourire qui signifiait ennui. "Alex Harris, qui a été derrière ton dos avec Willow. Ca a dû être dur. Etre celle qu'on laisse dans l'ombre d'une autre."

"Merci de me le rappeler." Dit-elle, son ton sarcastique et acide. "Tu es un vrai bon ami."

"Tout ce que je dis, c'est que peut-être un homme n'est pas pour toi. Pas assez et bien trop normal. Un homme t'ennuierait à mort en une semaine."

"Et toi non?" Le visage de Cordélia se fendit d'un léger sourire.

Angélus dû l'admettre. "Je t'ai tendu la perche, et non. Je ne t'ennuierais pas en une semaine."

"Non, il en faudrait juste deux."

Il attendit qu'elle réalise que la pilule avait marché comme un charme, et quand elle resta silencieuse avec la main sur son ventre détendu, elle se tourna vers lui avec les sourcils levés et un sourire qui se formait. "Impressionnant."

"J'essaie. Va au lit et repose-toi." Angélus se leva de sa chaise. "N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit sur les Tampax."

"Je ne vais même pas demander comment ou pourquoi tu sais ces choses." La plupart des types qu'elle connaissait ne rêveraient pas de parler de ces périodes par peur de mourir d'embarras ou quelque chose comme ça. D'un autre côté, comme elle le savait, il n'était pas un type ordinaire.

"C'est naturel et ça te donne un bonne odeur, toute féminine, pour ainsi dire." Comme pour prouver que ses mots étaient vrais, il prit une longue et profonde inspiration et expira avec un soupir qui voulait dire délicieux. "Prête pour la récolte."

Ce fut dur de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas fait ça, mais elle y parvint. A peine. "Bonne nuit, Angel." Cordélia s'avança pour retourner dans sa chambre, mais s'arrêta. "Merci pour les pilules. Tu pourras m'en ramener le mois prochain?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse et quand elle jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule pour voir pourquoi, il n'était plus là. Le seul signe prouvant qu'il ait été là était les pilules dans sa main et le verre sur la table. Elle secoua la tête.

"Bizarre."


	5. Jour 37

**Jour 37...**

Pour une telle nuit blanche, Spike ne s'était jamais autant amusé. Il avait écouté et avait ricané alors que son grand-sire faisait les cent pas de façon agitée dans sa chambre, ne s'arrêtant que quand l'épuisement s'était fait sentir. Le blond frotta ses mains avec joie. Il pouvait le voir maintenant.

Angélus à genoux, suppliant de façon épleurée pour que le pari soit oublié. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas de pitié parce que, franchement, son grand-sire l'avait cherché.

Il devait admettre que la fille avait été chique, à faire ce que l'on disait sans trop rouspéter. Même s'il l'avait menacée pour qu'elle participe, il avait quand même su qu'il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer. Il l'avait vue esquiver des vampires et démons quand elle avait été le pot de miel, et sa défense verbale était comme un fouet. Il était évident que Cordélia Chase était plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Ca pouvait être soit une aide, soit une entrave et s'il connaissait son grand-sire, ce qui était le cas, il pariait sur le deuxième. Peu importe à quel point les dernières rencontres s'étaient bien passées, Spike savait qu'il avait sorti quelque chose un peu spécial du chapeau, mais quoi?

Cordélia avait déjà été deux fois la demoiselle, et s'il rejouait encore ce tour, Angélus allait devenir un peu soupçonneux de la raison pour laquelle il était devenu l'équipe de vampire à la rescousse. Et puis il y avait eu le petit spectacle des culottes qui se montrent et des grands écarts, et le timing parfait de ses règles. Ca devrait définitivement être spectaculaire s'il voulait surpasser ça.

Une bonne cigarette était ce dont il avait besoin. Plutôt une bonne cigarette et une tasse de thé.

Il s'assit, ignorant Dru, et se servit le thé qu'elle faisait pour ses poupées. Seigneur, c'étaient des petites choses mauvaises. Des yeux vitreux et en vrille qui suivaient toujours le moindre de ses mouvements et des petites mains potelées en porcelaine qui se levaient toujours. Il frissonna, c'était certain, elles étaient là pour l'attraper.

Ahh, les merveilles de Marlboro. Elles faisaient beaucoup de bien aux poumons. Spike tapota un ongle noir sur la surface de la table et fixa le vide, ses pensées tournant autour d'Angélus et Cordélia. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de problème quand il était question de plans astucieux et de complots rusés.

Puisque c'était samedi, son grand-sire allait être au club en train de subir le sang d'une prostituée, quelque chose qu'il savait être détesté. Le grand Angélus se nourrissant d'une prostituée? Impensable, mais vachement drôle à voir.

Hum. Au lieu de balancer la fille sur le chemin de son grand-sire, il devrait lancer son grand-sire sur son chemin. Il y était parvenu hier soir donc ça ne pourrait être si dur de le refaire. Evidemment, il faudrait quelques jeux de jambes verbaux pour trouver la raison pour laquelle Angélus devrait être dans un endroit précis, à un moment précis.

Cordélia semblait aimer danser. Il l'avait vue déchirer la piste de danse du Bronze une fois et il devait admettre qu'elle avait des mouvements appétissants. Un talent naturel étant donné le corps qu'elle avait. Angélus avait apprécié ses sauts et plongeons hier soir, il l'apprécierait probablement beaucoup plus si elle était pomponnée avec quelque chose de plus charmant qu'un t-shirt moulant et une minijupe.

Le plan était arrangé, maintenant trouver comment faire quitter le club à son grand-sire et le faire aller dans l'endroit le plus morne de la ville.

Spike s'enfonça dans l'affreux fauteuil blanc et continua d'être perdu dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait tenter Angélus d'aller où la tueuse traînait avec ses amies? C'était une colle. Il supposait qu'il pourrait dire que Cordélia avait exprimé un intérêt pour l'endroit où était Angélus, qu'elle s'était demandée, avec désinvolture, s'il allait au Bronze.

Nan. Ce serait bien plus drôle si ça se passait au club devant tous les Tom, Dick et Drac de la ville. Avec le plan tiré et les détails se formant, Spike se leva et alla mettre les choses en action.

* * *

"D'où tu tiens ça?" demanda Angélus, de l'incrédulité suspicieuse inscrite sur son visage.

"Tout droit de la bouche de l'intéressée." Ce n'était pas comme si Spike mentait. Quand il avait informé la petite des plans de ce soir, elle avait été plus qu'heureuse de les suivre. Evidemment, ça avait peut-être à voir avec les menaces supplémentaires qu'il lui avait conférées.

"Quand est-ce que tu l'as vue pour entendre ça?" Il doutait grandement qu'elle ait délibérément voulu être en sa compagnie.

"Elle est passée tout à l'heure quand tu n'étais pas là. Elle a mentionnée qu'elle était une invitée bienvenue et tout ça." Encore une fois, ce n'était pas un véritable mensonge. Cordélia était passée tout à l'heure, c'était juste que tout à l'heure s'appliquait à hier.

"Elle est réellement venue?" Le vampire plus ancien rit intérieurement. Ca semblait irréaliste, mais il la pensait capable de venir quand il n'était pas là.

Spike acquiesça et souffla un flot de fumée directement dans le visage de son grand-sire. "Elle a dit quelque chose sur le fait de t'emmener danser pour te remercier d'avoir été un chevalier avec des crocs luisants." Il fit un effort pour avoir l'air aussi avisé que possible. "Tu n'en a pas eu en cachette, n'est-ce pas? Je ne peux pas dire que je t'en veuille. Elle est mignonne."

Angélus sourit d'un air affecté. "Si c'était le cas, tu serais la dernière personne à le savoir." Spike serait aussi la dernière personne à savoir à quelle vitesse ça commençait à l'atteindre. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour le rendre agité. Il avait dû faire les cent pas sur la longueur de l'Amérique du Nord hier soir. Son parfum l'avait hanté pendant des heures après qu'il soit parti, et Seigneur, il avait eu envie de le tester avec sa main, voir si elle était aussi appétissante qu'elle en avait l'air.

Quand Cordélia était arrivée à la fenêtre, il avait pensé que son pyjama était trop court, mais quand elle n'avait pas trouvé d'excuse pour sa minable lingerie, il avait conclu que c'était le genre de chose qu'elle portait quand elle était loin de se sentir sexy. Son peignoir avait gardé couvert le haut du pyjama et il s'était dit qu'il était de la même couleur mauve grisâtre que le bas. La partie mâle de son esprit n'avait naturellement pas de haut sous ce peignoir, mais hey.

Spike n'avait pas à le savoir. En y réfléchissant, Spike n'avait pas à savoir pour la douche froide qu'il avait prise quand il s'était réveillé cet après-midi et Spike n'avait pas non plus à savoir pour les vilaines, vilaines pensées qu'il avait de plus en plus dernièrement.

Trente sept jours et il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voulait avec cette fille. S'il s'y prenait bien il l'aurait signée et scellée et prête à être livrée à la fin de ceci. Jusque-là, il allait devoir la garder dans son pantalon et se retrancher derrière le fait d'être un petit ami.

Huh. Petit ami. Ca sonnait assez bien si vous vouliez son avis. Ca faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus fait passer un bon moment à une femme. Quoi que ça allait peut-être lui demander de convaincre un peu, mais ça ne devrait pas trop être un problème. Il avait plusieurs tours dans ses manches qui allaient être pratiques pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Spike détestait Angélus quand il faisait ça parce qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de deviner à quoi son grand-sire pensait. C'était un salaud avec un visage pour le poker.

"Juste pour ton information," Angélus parla avec une aisance qui n'allait pas bien avec Spike. "Je n'ai rien fait de malencontreux avec Cordélia ni personne d'autre. En fait, le célibat n'est pas si mal. Ca a ses avantages. Faire attendre les dames le rend acharnées. Ca fait qu'elle en ont encore plus envie."

Probablement pas, pensa Spike et il garda sa suffisance pour lui.

Angélus se fit craquer les phalanges. "Je suppose que je devrais retourner la faveur." Ca ne serait pas poli de faire attendre la dame.

Le blond attendit patiemment que son grand-sire s'en aille, donnant assez de temps pour qu'Angélus arrive au moins à mi-chemin de chez Cordélia avant de lui sonner pour lui donner l'alerte.

* * *

Cordélia bouillonnait de rage, bouillonnait absolument. De la vapeur sortait de ses oreilles, ses narines s'évasaient et ses dents se serraient si fort qu'elle pouvait jurer que sa mâchoire allait se disloquer. Elle en tremblait. Seigneur, elle n'avait jamais été aussi fâchée de toute sa vie.

Spike, le stupide vampire crétin qu'il était, lui avait donné un préavis de dix fichues minutes, annonçant qu'Angélus était en chemin pour venir la chercher. Quand elle avait demander venir la chercher pour quoi, la réponse avait été pour l'emmener quelque part. Quand elle avait demandé pour l'emmener où, la réponse avait été au club.

Il devait être encore plus fou qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord cru. Elle ne pouvait pas aller dans un club de vampires, menaces ou non. Si un vampire avait remarqué son état actuel, alors certainement qu'un groupe pourrait aussi, et elle ne voulait tellement pas être le sujet de conversation de l'endroit.

Et puis, il n'y avait pas cinq minutes, elle avait décidé de se dorloter et s'était flanquée un très cher, et très bleu, masque du visage. Sa peau était plus bleue que bleue et elle était toute sèche et ridée, et bien loin de ce que n'importe quel homme devait voir. Ce qui était pourquoi elle était maintenant dans la salle de bain, en train de frotter furieusement son visage dans l'espoir que ça parte avant qu'Angélus n'arrive.

Malheureusement, les masques du visage n'avaient pas une limite de temps pour rien. La chose était pratiquement impossible à bouger et donc elle essayait le racloir de son emballage de crème épilatoire.

"Oh mince, oh mince." Les mots sortirent de façon frénétique et paniquée. "Ca n'arrive tellement pas. Il ne peut pas me voir comme ça." Ca n'avait pas d'importance si c'était Angélus. Elle voulait que personne ne la voit comme une prune congelée.

Cordélia rinça deux ou trois fois et fixa intensément le miroir. La plupart du produit était parti, donc la serviette allait devoir faire le reste. Elle frotta la flanelle rugueuse sur son visage encore et encore, amenant une teinte rosée satisfaisante à sa peau légèrement bleue. Oh, Dieu merci.

Elle hocha la tête, assez contente de ce qu'elle voyait la fixer en retour. Elle ne retourna pas directement dans sa chambre, à la place elle se cacha dans la salle de bain jusqu'à ce que les coups sur la fenêtre de son balcon deviennent un tantinet impatients.

Elle sortit précipitamment, tout en se rappelant de ce que Spike lui avait dit mot pour mot. La vue qui l'accueilli la fit s'arrêter brusquement.

Le soleil n'était plus là, mais il restait assez de lumière pour qu'elle puisse vraiment le voir. Ses cheveux brillaient deux teintes plus claires, sa peau n'était pas aussi pâle qu'elle l'aurait cru, et il était vachement bien avec du cuir brun foncé et des bottines cubaines à talons. Ensuite il y avait ses yeux. La nuit, ils semblaient presque noirs, mais maintenant elle voyait des nuances de brun, de noisette et de doré.

Puis il lui sourit et elle regarda de plus près. Non, il ne souriait pas. C'était plus un rire. Pourquoi riait-il d'elle? Elle s'était lavée le visage de la saleté bleue, donc ça ne pouvait pas être ça.

La paranoïa poussa Cordélia à cacher son visage assez longtemps pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de morceaux de nourriture entre ses dents. Nope. Il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de découvrir pourquoi sa poire était pratiquement fendue, et c'était de demander. Quelque chose qui, supposait-elle, mènerait à de l'humiliation totale.

Angélus passa une main sur ses joues, lissant ses lèvres souriantes en une ligne droite, non amusée. "Salut," dit-il. "Tu avais envie de moi?"

"Hein?" Elle fit ce qu'elle espérait être une secousse discrète de la tête. "Euh, ouais. C'est le cas. J'avais envie je veux dire. Pas envie, envie, mais envie. Je veux dire que j'avais envie que tu..." Vous parlez de creuser sa propre tombe. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était les titres d'un petit terrain mignon sur les collines sombres du Dakota et elle serait installée.

Le sourire qu'il essayait de cacher devint de plus en plus grand jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait peur pour ses joues, mais elle continua bravement. Maudit Spike. Elle allait tellement livrer ce vampire en enfer sur un plateau d'argent et une pomme dans la bouche. "Tu as dis que j'étais la bienvenue et donc je me suis accueillie. Et tu as dit que j'étais ton invitée donc j'ai pensé que j'allais m'inviter au club."

Devant son regard, "C'est ce vin, tu sais?" Essayer d'être cool quand on se rendait ridicule était beaucoup plus dur que ce que les gens pensaient. "Il rend dépendant."

"Tu peux remercier Spike pour ça. Il a travaillé dessus pendant un petit siècle."

"Spike a fait le vin?"

Ca amusa Angélus plus qu'il n'aimait l'admettre. "Nous les vampires, on fait plus que diminuer la population humaine. On est immortel, Cordélia. On doit gagner notre vie, tout comme vous autres les vivants."

"Vivants?"

"C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ceux avec un battement de coeur et un pouls."

"Un battement de coeur et un pouls?" L'idiocité ne pouvait pas être arrêtée, pas quand il était là, l'air tout radieux et se la jouant à Mr. Je Sais Tout. Pourquoi est-ce quelle trouvait ça si attirant ? Qu'il soit maudit.

Que le pari aille se faire voir. Il devait la toucher.

Angélus fut empêcher d'atteindre sa cible par le manque d'invitation et la sensation était un pauvre substitut pour ce qui était en elle. Il se contenta de dessiner un cœur autour de l'endroit exact où le sien battait. "Un battement de coeur et un pouls, c'est ce qui nous rappelle comment c'était d'être humain. Ce tub-thump, tub-thump, tub-thump? Penser qu'on l'avait autrefois, c'est fascinant."

"Comme tu vis sans?"

"Comment tu vis avec?"

Cordélia se sentit sourire. "Touché."

"Donc, tu avais envie de moi?"

"C'est le cas." Elle secoua la tête. "C'était." Elle secoua la tête à nouveau. "Sera." Bon sang.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était obligé de sourire. "Que dirais-tu de oui, pour le tout?"

"Oui fera l'affaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me demandais si ça allait si je venais à ton club ce soir." Mince. Sa langue avait fourché. Elle n'était pas censée savoir qu'il en était le propriétaire. Heureusement, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son lapsus.

"Je ne le conseillerais pas. Pas en étant dans l'état dans lequel tu es." Il doutait que même lui pourrait la protéger alors qu'elle criait _mangez-moi_.

"Oh, ok." Cordélia se demanda s'il disait juste ça pour ne pas être près elle. Hein? Pourquoi serait-elle contrariée par le fait qu'il ne veuille pas être près d'elle, bon sang? C'était un vampire et pas n'importe quel vampire. C'était le même vampire qui avait tué Jenny Calendar et cloué un chiot sur le porche de Buffy.

"Si être près de moi est si important pour toi, on pourrait faire quelque chose d'autre. Regarder un film peut-être, ou sortir."

_Jenny Calendar, Jenny Calendar, Jenny Calendar_. "Tu l'as tuée."

Angélus fronça les sourcils avec confusion. "Laquelle?" Il avait tué beaucoup de elle au fil des ans.

"Mlle Calendar. Tu l'as tuée et elle n'était pas juste mon professeur préféré, elle était aussi une amie. Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'avait fait?"

"Mise à part la tentative de me rendre mon âme? Rien."

"Et l'âme était une mauvaise chose, pourquoi? Ca nous aurait protégé de toi."

Il rit plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des années. "Il y a ça, je suppose. Laisse-moi te donner un autre angle. Avec une âme, je ne pouvais pas coucher avec une femme. Du sexe sans émotion ouais, mais coucher et être avec? Je ne pouvais pas avoir le plaisir de la regarder dormir ou se réveiller, ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre à propos d'elle que ce qu'elle a sous sa jupe. C'est pour ça que je reste distant. Tu pourrais le faire pour l'éternité? Que quelqu'un t'ait mais que tu ne l'ais pas?"

Avoir du sexe sans signification? "Non," admit Cordélia à contrecoeur. "Non, je ne pourrais pas." Non pas qu'elle ait déjà couché pour pouvoir prendre une décision informée, mais peu importe. Il n'était pas obligé de le savoir. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi du sexe sans signification te dérangerait." De ce que Spike avait dit, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

"Parce que je suis un démon sans coeur, cruel et sans âme? Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, mais il vient un moment dans la vie d'un homme où il doit penser à s'installer, se poser pour ainsi dire. Je ne pourrais pas le faire si j'avais une âme. La béatitude serait simplement de trop." Le sarcasme vint complété d'un sourire qu'elle trouva exceptionnellement irritant.

"Tu ne sembles pas être du genre à s'installer."

"Je peux le comprendre puisque tu me connais en tout et pour tout depuis deux, peut-être trois ans. J'ai été avec mon sire pendant cent cinquante ans, Cordélia. Les seules fois où j'ai touché d'autres femmes, c'était quand elle était là pour apprécier le spectacle." Le sourire d'Angélus devint totalement effronté. "Ou si elles avaient quelque chose que je voulais."

"Tu voyageais," fit-elle remarquer alors qu'elle ignorait le nouveau bout d'information. "Tu n'avais pas de maison fixe."

"J'en ai une. C'est à Galway, en Irlande. Ma ville natale. Voyager c'est bien, mais la maison est là où le cœur se trouve."

Plus de nouvelles informations à ignorer. "Tu n'as pas d'accent Irlandais." Ok, donc peut-être que le truc de l'ignorance ne marchait pas si bien.

Il haussa les épaules. "Je l'ai perdu il y a longtemps. Il ressort encore occasionnellement."

Cordélia était tellement tentée de lui demander de dire quelque chose, mais ne le fit pas. Il sembla lire ses pensées. "Bonne journée à toi, lassie!"

Il y eut une pause alors qu'il attendait sa réponse, et ce fut une réponse qui le fit rire pour la troisième fois en moins de quinze minutes. "Ne te vexe pas Angel, mais c'était simplement bizarre."

Angélus fit un sourire et en reçu un en retour. "Pourquoi tu ne finis pas de te faire toute jolie pour moi, pendant que je pense à un plan pour notre _rendez-vous galant_." Quand il sourit cette fois, elle fut régalée par deux rangées de crocs blancs brillants et acérés comme des rasoirs. "Et si j'étais toi, je laverais mon cou. Ca ne ferait pas beaucoup de bien à ta réputation d'être vue avec un cou bleu clair."

Oh merde, non. Elle s'était nettoyée le visage de la saleté, mais pas son cou. Elle ferma les yeux et pria pour que la terre s'ouvre et l'engloutisse. Le son de son rire l'accompagna joyeusement jusqu'à la salle de bain, où elle claqua la porte et glissa contre.

Pourquoi elle, voulait demander Cordélia alors que sa tête se cognait contre la porte. A quel point une fille pouvait-elle être idiote? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de rendez-vous galant? Est-ce que Spike n'avait pas dit qu'Angélus ne pouvait rien faire qui impliquait du plaisir sexuel? Elle haleta avec outrage.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'Angélus ne voyait pas de plaisir sexuel à sortir avec elle? Il pouvait très bien aller se faire voir avec son rendez-vous galant si c'était le cas. Elle était presque prête à aller lui dire que sortir avec elle n'était pas seulement sexuellement plaisant, mais aussi charmant. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui dise qu'elle était un rendez-vous ravissant, très charmant et sophistiqué et que n'importe quel homme serait fichtrement chanceux d'avoir un rendez-vous galant avec elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement, sa main prête à ouvrir la porte quand elle s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir et lui dire ce qu'elle pensait puisque ça voudrait dire avouer quelque chose qui le mettrait sans aucun doute en rogne, et n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle ne projetait pas de le mettre en rogne? Elle l'avait définitivement dit et elle n'avait aucune intention de le faire.

A côté de ça, il fallait tenir compte de Spike. Autant qu'elle souhaitait pouvoir le défier, elle savait que ça ne mènerait qu'à des conséquences tragiques. Et, même si ses parents n'étaient pas parfaits, elle les aimait et ne désirait pas les voir morts, ou pire. Seigneur. C'était grave quand la mort n'était pas la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à quelqu'un.

Ses pensées se tournèrent instantanément vers Angélus. Ca ne semblait pas le déranger d'être mort. Au contraire, il aimait probablement ça. Le visage de Cordélia se plissa avec la réalisation que la mort lui allait bien, ce qui était étrange parce que, hey. Comment la mort pouvait être jolie sur qui que ce soit? Elle n'arrivait véritablement pas à le voir en humain.

Il avait dit qu'il avait 245 ans, et ça signifiait qu'il était en vie en 1755 ou quelque part par-là. Avait-il une petite amie ou était-il fiancé? Marié même? Et ses parents? Comment étaient-ils? Elle mourrait d'envie de le demander, mais savait qu'elle ne le ferait jamais.

Angel n'avait jamais été enclin pour les conversations familières, et elle présumait qu'Angélus était le même. D'un autre côté, il lui avait dit qu'il était d'origines irlandaises, donc peut-être que ça ne le dérangerait pas si elle soulevait le sujet. Comme toute à l'heure, il n'y avait qu'une façon de le découvrir, et c'était de le demander.

Cordélia s'activa à ôter le reste du masque de visage, prit sa tenue du chauffe serviette, et un doux gémissement s'échappa quand son corps absorba la chaleur. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que des habits propres venant du radiateur. Environs dix minutes plus tard, elle se trouva à observer Angélus, qui s'était mis à l'aise sur son balcon.

Ses pieds étaient posés sur la petite table, sa veste drapée sur le dos de la chaise, et ses mains croisées derrière sa tête. Il semblait apprécier ce qu'il restait de la lumière du soleil. Quelque chose qui posait une autre question.

"Demande-moi."

Elle sursauta un peu devant le son de sa voix. "Quoi?"

Angélus tourna les yeux pour lancer un sourire dans sa direction. "Je pouvais entendre les neurones travailler d'ici, Cordélia. Demande-moi. Je ne vais pas mordre."

"Sauf si je te mets en rogne, pas vrai?" Elle sentit ses pieds la mener dehors pour le rejoindre et ses fesses s'asseoir, d'elles-mêmes, gaiement en face de lui. "Ok. Il fait toujours jour. Comment tu peux..."

"Etre ici sans prendre feu? Ca arrive dans la lumière directe du soleil. Le ciel est peut-être bleu, mais le soleil est parti. C'est parfaitement sûr." Son sourire devint malhonnête et tendu. "Tu t'inquiétais pour moi?"

"Non," déclara Cordélia un tantinet trop vite. "J'étais juste curieuse. Ca te manque? La lumière du soleil, je veux dire."

Angélus pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'il réfléchissait à ça pendant un moment. "Parfois," confia-t-il. "Mais ça ne peut pas se comparer à la lumière de la lune. Il y a plus à voir la nuit."

"Bouchon?"

Elle haleta au son de la voix de son père, ses yeux allant droit sur le vampire. Elle n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, voulu que ces deux-là se rencontrent, dans _n'importe _quelle circonstance. "Pitié, ne lui fait rien." Chuchota-t-elle, ses mains tremblantes agrippèrent la table alors qu'elle se levait pour accueillir son père. "Par ici, papa."

Les lèvres d'Angélus se fendirent en un sourire extrêmement grand. Elle était si fichtrement précieuse. Il examina le père de Cordélia alors qu'il se levait pour l'accueillir. On voyait facilement d'où elle tenait son physique. L'homme de la maison avait des cheveux brun foncé, des yeux bruns et un sourire de requin. Il aima instantanément papa.

Son père regarda le vampire de haut en bas une fois ou deux, avant de tourner son regard soupçonneux sur sa fille. "Tu n'as jamais parlé de compagnie."

Cordélia rit nerveusement. "Je ne savais pas non plus que j'avais de la compagnie."

"Il a escaladé le treillis, n'est-ce pas?" Les yeux bruns retournèrent sur le vampire, qui sourit de façon oh si innocente. Cette chose devait partir, tout comme son balcon. En y réfléchissant bien, peut-être qu'il devrait l'enfermer à double tour pour en finir avec les garçons reniflant autour de sa fille.

"Tu ne nous présentes pas, bouchon?" demanda son père, n'ôtant jamais ses yeux d'un Angélus de plus en plus impressionné. Peu d'humains pouvaient rencontrer et soutenir son regard.

Elle serra les dents. C'était trop lui demander de ne pas utiliser cet affreux surnom? "Papa, voici Angel. Angel, voici mon père, Will."

"Bonsoir, monsieur." Cordélia eut presque une attaque cardiaque quand le vampire tendit sa main droite, et la sensation s'amplifia quand son père accepta de la serrer.

"Une poigne de main dit beaucoup sur un homme." Dit son père alors qu'il continuait de serrer la main, pressant ses doigts un peu plus fort pour faire passer le message.

Angélus sourit à l'homme qui n'aimait manifestement pas les hommes qui grimpaient dans la chambre de sa fille. "Je comprends. On ne peut pas être trop prudent, surtout quand des hommes étrangers grimpe par le treillis de roses pour être en sa compagnie."

Les yeux de son père se plissèrent. "Vous avez des enfants, Angel?"

"Aucun." Il savait ce qui allait venir ensuite. "Votre fille est très belle, monsieur, et je suis sûr que vous avez dû mentionner le fusil de chasse une fois ou deux."

Le visage de Cordélia explosa en vingt nuances de rouge. Est-ce que ça pourrait encore devenir pire? "Maman et toi êtes prêts à partir?" Le plus vite elle éloignait son père du chemin d'Angélus, le mieux ce serait et le moins humiliée elle serait.

"Je pense qu'Elizabeth peut attendre quelques minutes de plus." Ce garçon était chanceux que ce soit lui qui l'ait trouvé sur le balcon de sa petite fille et non sa mère, qui était ceinture noire de judo verbal et mortelle avec une gifle. Elizabeth aurait simplement écrasé ses parties génitales en petits pois.

Angélus avait du mal à réprimer son amusement alors que la question suivante venait vers lui. "Vous travaillez, Angel?"

"Je possède un club à la périphérie de la ville. Asylum. Ca marche très bien."

Son père acquiesça. "J'en ai entendu parler. Les filles de mon collègue y vont. Darlene et Stacey Fless, vous les connaissez?"

"Oui, en fait." Le vampire fit une pause assez longue pour secouer la tête. "J'ai dû les faire partir pour avoir désobéi aux règles."

Le garçon avait sa propre affaire et la gardait nette. Jusqu'à présent, c'était bon. "Quelles sont vos intentions envers ma fille?"

"Papa!" siffla Cordélia, ses joues prenant maintenant une nuance déplaisante de pourpre. Ca allait être quoi ensuite? Comment serait le mariage et où ils allaient vivre? Ce n'était pas son idée de l'amusement.

"Non, ça va." Lui assura Angélus. "Je me prends à apprécier sa compagnie, monsieur. J'aimerais voir où ça nous mènera."

Son père acquiesça à nouveau. Cette réponse était bien mieux que celle qu'il avait eue de son dernier petit ami, le petit Harris, qui avait glapi le fait qu'il était amoureux d'elle et puis qui avait mis sa fille à l'hôpital après l'avoir trompée avec la petite d'Ira Rosenberg. Ce garçon avait été chanceux de ne pas avoir eu de procès personnel. Ca ne ferait pas de mal de le mentionner à celui-ci, juste au cas où il se ferait des idées.

"Je possède un cabinet d'avocat," déclara son père avec un ton de voix qui poussa Cordélia à lancer ses mains en l'air et à se retourner avec exaspération. Il sortit une carte de visite et la donna au petit ami de sa fille. "Prenez ça."

"Vous avez été présentés," dit Cordélia. "Super, merveilleux. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas..." Elle commença à éloigner son père du vampire à une vitesse qui aurait fait manger de la poussière à Alonso. "Amuse-toi bien à Paris, dis à maman de dépenser beaucoup et n'oublie pas de me ramener quelque chose de mieux que l'année dernière. Salut." Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente que ses parents partent en seconde lune de miel.

Elle était presque à la porte de sa chambre quand son père échappa à sa prise et lança à Angélus un regard disant clairement que rien de drôle ne devait arriver en son absence. "J'emmène sa mère à l'étranger pendant quelques semaines. Je peux vous faire confiance pour vous occuper de ma fille?" Sinon, Bessie allait revenir de la case retraite pour un tour ou deux de pratique.

"Vous avez ma parole," et il allait définitivement s'en occuper. Après tout, ce n'était pas bien pour une jeune femme d'être seule dans une ville comme Sunnydale. Il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi.

"Et la prochaine fois, utilisez la porte d'entrée." L'avertissement était clair, concis, et fit sourire Angélus.

Cordélia avait envie de pleurer et le fit presque, mais ce fut le soulagement qui garda les larmes d'humiliation à distance. Son père était maintenant parti et elle pouvait faire de sérieux dégâts. Elle resta là, les mains sur la porte de sa chambre, et n'osant pas se retourner pour voir l'expression qu'elle était sûre de voir sur le visage du vampire.

"Il semble gentil," elle entendit le sourire suffisant qui accompagnait les mots. "Si j'avais une petite fille, je ne serais pas très content de trouver un étranger sur son balcon. Comme c'était grossier de ma part."

"On peut ne pas en parler, s'il te plait?" Seigneur, elle détestait supplier, mais des moments désespérés demandaient des mesures désespérées.

"Pourquoi pas? J'aime bien cet homme."

Ca la poussa à faire face à Angélus et elle le fit avec un air renfrogné. "Tu l'aimes bien. Très bien. Charmant. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on doit revivre mon tourment. Je te le demande gentiment, s'il te plait est-ce que tu peux laisser tomber et prétendre que ça n'est jamais arrivé?"

Il soupira, longuement et fortement, l'honorant d'une fausse grimace. "Je ne sais pas, Cordélia. Tu vois, j'ai dit à ton père que je m'occuperais de toi et si je devais prétendre que ça n'est jamais arrivé, je devrais revenir sur ma parole. Qu'est-ce que ça lui dirait?"

"Ca dirait que sa fille n'avait pas, dans aucunes circonstances, besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle."

"Je crois que ça dirait à ton père que j'ai un gros point rouge sur mon front qui crie pour être frappé par une balle de fusil de chasse." Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été interrogé par le père d'une dame et c'était simplement de trop pour laisser tomber. Et puis, on ne savait jamais quand un bon avocat pouvait être utile. "J'ai une idée pour notre rendez-vous galant."

Le changement rapide de sujet la déstabilisa. "Rendez-vous galant?"

"Que dirais-tu qu'on reste assis ici à ne rien faire? C'est une nuit agréable, ça serait dommage de la gâcher enfermés dans un théâtre bondé ou à regarder un film par lequel aucun de nous n'est vraiment intéressé." Angélus la regarda de haut en bas, remarquant seulement maintenant la jolie petite tenue qu'elle avait mise. Une pantalon trois quart bleu marine et une vieille blouse avec des tâches de peinture, qui ne faisait rien pour cacher la silhouette galbée en dessous. Ses pieds étaient dans des pantoufles avec des léopards au-dessus.

Il devrait vraiment jeter l'éponge en ce qui concernait le pari parce que les chances de lui étant près d'elle, habillée comme ça, et ne faisant rien étaient minces, si pas nulles. A ce moment-là, Angélus su que son intérêt avait véritablement été capté. Il la détestait d'avoir l'air si délicieuse.

Il avait besoin d'une distraction et la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, c'était l'éloigner de sa chambre et de l'amener sur son gazon. Il aurait plus l'impression d'avoir le contrôle sur son gazon.

Cordélia baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille rien faire. Qui voudrait faire quelque chose avec une fille vêtue d'une blouse tâchée par les pizzas et un pantalon vieux de quatre ans? "Biensûr," répondit-elle, sa voix mêlée de déception involontaire. "Biensûr, on peut ne rien faire."

Est-ce qu'elle allait arrêter avec ce ton mignon? "Ou," ronronna à moitié Angélus alors qu'un grand sourire apparaissait sur son visage. "On pourrait aller faire un tour dans une voiture vraiment cool."

* * *

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait le plus de mal à croire, le fait qu'il ait fait ça ou le fait qu'elle était assise sur siège passager d'une Ferrari F30 noire. Elle avait tout, du moteur mugissant et tableau de bord digital au tout petit coffre, fenêtres tintées et portes café. Dieu tout puissant, elle pouvait sentir la puissance vibrer sur ses fesses et cuisses, et le siège en cuir lui collait un peu, mais comme si elle s'en souciait!

Qui s'en soucierait alors qu'ils roulaient à vive allure dans Sunnydale dans une fichue Ferrari?

Cordélia parvint à ôter son regard du paysage passant rapidement pour lancer un regard à Angélus, qui était totalement à l'aise en train de conduire la super voiture. Ses yeux flamboyaient avec intensité alors qu'il regardait par le pare-brise et ses mains gardaient une prise forte sur le volant. Elle dû sourire.

S'il ne pouvait pas coucher, alors il pouvait tout aussi bien prendre son pied avec un jouet de vitesse. Les hommes, pensa-t-elle, ils étaient tous les mêmes. Même si elle ne voulait rien savoir sur la vie amoureuse de ses parents, elle savait que quand sa mère était hors jeu, son père compensait en mangeant des montagnes de steaks. C'était assez drôle quand elle y réfléchissait.

"Je peux conduire?"

La question le prit au dépourvu. "Pardon?" Elle réalisait à quel point cette voiture était puissante, n'est-ce pas?

Elle roula les yeux, il avait clairement bien compris. "Je peux conduire?"

Angélus toussa et remua sur son siège. Non seulement il ne voulait pas renoncer au plaisir de contrôler la petite merveille, mais il ne savait vraiment pas jusqu'à quel point elle savait conduire. Et quelqu'un qui n'était pas habitué à la puissance pure derrière le voulant pouvait signifier des ennuis. Des ennuis très chers.

Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit un peu alors qu'elle le fixait. "Je possède une Corvette, tu te souviens? Je saurais la manier. Allez Angel, s'il te plait? J'irais super lentement et je serais super prudente."

Une Corvette avait un moteur décent, mais c'était très loin d'une Ferrari. "Aller super lentement peut être tout aussi dangereux qu'aller super vite."

"Je respecterai les limites de vitesse. Je te le promets. S'il te plait Angel? S'iiiiiiil te plaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiit?"

S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait plus qu'une femme qui supplie, c'était une femme geignarde qui supplie. Il essaya courageusement d'ignorer la voix, mais ce fut au quatrième s'il te plait qu'il craqua. Seigneur, est-ce qu'elle pouvait ne pas utiliser ce ton aigu? "D'accord!" grogna à moitié Angélus et il relâcha l'accélérateur, dirigeant la voiture sur le côté de la route de façon experte. "Mais arrête de parler comme ça. Tu vas crever les tympans des chauves-souris."

Ce ton aigu était son arme secrète. Cordélia poussa un petit cri et fit des bonds, ses mains claquant une ou deux fois avec joie. "Merci. Tu es un amour. Ha!" Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait conduire une Ferrari. A quel point était-ce cool? "J'ai hâte d'aller à l'école lundi," dit-elle gaiement. "Tout le monde va être teeeeeellement jaloux. Ooh! On doit passer devant Starbucks en ville."

Il lui lança un regard en coin. "Tu es vraiment une exhibitionniste, tu le sais ça?"

"Tu m'étonnes. Maintenant sors pour que je puisse entrer." Après sa remarque ressemblant à un ordre, elle gloussa comme un enfant à Noël. "Dépêche-toi! Mes mains me démangent."

"Tu sais conduire avec les vitesses?" Il devait être sûr qu'il ne se laissait pas convaincre de se transformer en moniteur.

"Duh," s'offusqua Cordélia, se penchant maintenant par-dessus lui pour ouvrir la porte pour lui. Son empressement la laissa ignorante au léchage lent de ses lèvres alors que son parfum jouait sur ses sens. Elle sentait si bon. Fruit et sang. A quel point une dame pouvait-elle être délicieuse? "Corvette, et parfois papa me laisse conduire sa Mercedes décapotable."

Angélus compris immédiatement la semi vérité. "Seulement quand il n'est pas là pour dire non, pas vrai?"

"Exactement. Allez, bouge!"

Il lança un regard noir à la brunette grimpant sur ses genoux. "Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui me donnait des ordres, je leur briserais le coup." De la satisfaction apparu quand elle gela sur place. Malheureusement, ce sentiment ne dura pas alors que son avertissement entra par une oreille et ressorti par l'autre.

"Si je dois mourir, alors je mourrais heureuse. Bouge!"

Il était simplement obligé de rire. "Une fille pour moi."

Cordélia sauta à sa place à la seconde où sa jambe droite quitta la voiture. Elle régla le siège, le rétroviseur, et se mit à l'aise. Elle prit un moment pour rassembler ses pensées, avant de mettre les gaz, ce qui l'irrita.

Une irritation qui fut chasée par l'énorme sourire plaqué sur son visage. "Prêt?"

"A quel point es-tu petite?" grogna Angélus, utilisant ses pieds pour repousser le siège. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec les sièges passagers qui rendaient tous les hommes malheureux? Oh ouais, le fait que la femme conduisait. "Contente-toi de rouler, tu veux?"

"Ok!" Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois, et la voiture fit un demi tour serré.

Il agrippa la poignée de la porte et ravala un petit bout de son estomac. "Pourquoi on va dans ce sens-là?" Est-ce qu'ils ne venaient pas de là?

"Je veux regarder de plus près les bottes du magasin devant lequel on est passé. Je peux le faire maintenant que je suis du bon côté."

Quoi? Il gloussa. "Des bottes?" Elle était dans une Ferrari et elle voulait voir des bottes?

"Ouaip," Cordélia lança un sourire dans sa direction. "Tu as tes voitures et j'ai mes Manolo. Je jure que j'ai vu à moitié prix."

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre que la laisser faire?

Maintenant ce fut Angélus qui s'enfonça dans son siège et qui fit l'examen minutieux, il pouvait se détendre un peu. Enfin, sauf pour les tournants de fou, et rapides qu'elle faisait. Il devait admettre qu'elle avait belle allure derrière le volant d'une Ferrari. Elle était définitivement une fille pour lui. Sauf quand elle faisait des signes par la fenêtre, probablement à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

"Regardez-moi! Je suis dans une Ferrari!" chanta-elle gaiement en secouant la tête en rythme. "C'est trop fort."

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un bruit de quelque sorte que ce soit, même pas un grognement d'approbation. "Hey, combien d'argent tu as sur toi?" La question totalement soudaine lui fit soulever les sourcils.

"Pardon?"

"Combien d'argent tu as sur toi?" Est-ce qu'il utilisait de l'argent, ou est-ce qu'il tuait le vendeur et prenait ce qu'il voulait? "Tu peux avoir du crédit?" Le crédit serait mieux.

"Pourquoi?"

"J'ai une idée." Cordélia se gara après avoir dépassé la boutique des bottes. "Crois-moi. Tu me remercieras plus tard."

Angélus n'avait d'autre choix que de suivre ce qu'elle avait en tête.

* * *

Un court moment plus tard, il se retrouva à fixer avec fascination les nombreux gadgets exposés. Il y avait les standard noir et gris métallique, mais aussi des rouges, des roses, et certains avec des fleurs sur le devant. Il se pencha pour regarder de plus près, le sourire sur son visage montrant à quel point il trouvait les téléphones intéressants. Ils venaient apparemment avec tout. Des jeux, internet, et quelque chose appelé Bluetooth.

"C'est quoi le Bluetooth?" demanda Angélus alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'étalage suivant.

"Tu peux envoyer gratuitement des trucs comme des sonneries et des photos." Répondit Cordélia avec un sourire et elle le suivit. "Que dirais-tu de celui-ci?" Elle pointa un téléphone noir à clapet, mais y réfléchi à deux fois quand elle vit qu'il était assez bruyant.

"Oh." Honnêtement, il n'y connaissait absolument rien. Il regarda celui qu'elle avait mentionné et fut enclin à approuver le non de sa tête. Celui à côté avait l'air beaucoup mieux. Il était d'un gris métallique mat, avait un mécanisme glissant et de plus gros boutons. "J'aime celui-là."

Des yeux noisettes critiques l'examinèrent. "Hum..." Elle regarda les détails. "Non. Pas assez de mémoire et la marque est nulle. On devrait rester dans les Samsung. Ce sont les meilleurs du marché pour le moment."

"Oui?"

"J'ai un Samsung. Super qualité de son, signal et mémoire excellents. En plus, ils vont fort dont tu peux l'entendre si tu es dans un endroit bruyant."

"Je l'entendrais de toute façon." Devant son regard, "Vampire."

"Oh. Ouais." Elle avait oublié cet aspect de sa personne. "Par-là, ce sont les téléphones rétractables. Allez."

Angélus s'autorisa, oui s'autorisa, à être traîner où les téléphones n'étaient pas sous verre. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il trouva un joli petit noir qui ne glissait pas et n'avait pas de clapet. "J'aime ça," dit-il et il le souleva, le tournant pour le voir sous tous les angles.

"Non," Cordélia le lui prit avant qu'il ne s'y attache. "Le problème avec ce style c'est que tu peux accidentellement activer le clavier et appeler l'Alaska sans le savoir. Tu vois ce bouton au milieu?" Il acquiesça. "Ce n'est pas un bouton, c'est le navigateur. Tu as de gros doigts donc ça t'ennuierait sur le long terme."

Il sourit. "On a remarqué mon anatomie, pas vrai?"

Elle secoua la tête avec exaspération. "C'est dur de ne pas les remarquer quand tu n'arrêtes pas de les poser sur moi." Elle fit une pause. "Ca n'est pas sorti de la bonne façon."

"Au contraire, Cordélia. C'est sorti très bien." Son sourire ne semblait pas partir dans un avenir proche. "Celui-ci? Il s'ouvre, c'est un Samsung, et ça dit qu'il a quatre-vingt mille kilobits, quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire."

"Laisse-moi voir." Elle l'ouvrit et fouilla dedans pendant un moment avant de le reposer. "C'est un téléphone pour fille. Il est peut-être bleu, mais il peut dire quand tu vas ovuler et quel parfum s'harmonie avec ta personnalité."

Le vampire souleva les sourcils. "Pourquoi tu n'en prends pas un?"

"Tu peux ne pas mentionner ça en public, s'il te plait?"

"Pourquoi pas? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais la seule femme qui en a. Il n'y a rien d'honteux."

"Mon cycle de fertilité n'est pas mon idée d'un bon ragot. On ne va pas en parler si c'est du pareil au même."

"Mauvais ragot pour toi, une délicatesse pour moi, mais ça sera notre petit secret si ça peut te rendre heureuse." Angélus chuchota les derniers mots et fit le geste de fermeture éclair sur ses lèvres souriantes.

"Tu es un imbécile." Cordélia n'eut pas la chance de répondre alors qu'elle fut dirigée vers le modèle suivant.

"Il y a celui-là," le modèle noir fut soulevé. "Il y a l'air assez virile, tu ne penses pas? C'est très moi."

Elle n'allait tellement pas booster son ego en répondant à ça. "Non."

Son soupire fut plus un grognement alors qu'il jeta presque le téléphone sur le présentoir. "Il glisse, a une bonne mémoire, et je suppose qu'on peut l'utiliser pour passer des coups de téléphone. Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Pas de Bluetooth et pour ce prix-là, tu veux un Bluetooth."

Angélus regarda le prix. "Non. Pour ce prix-là, je veux un tooth en or."

Elle n'aurait pas pu empêcher le sourire si elle avait essayé. "Tu marques un point. Ooh, en voilà un. Noir, il s'ouvre, et il a tout ce dont tu as besoin dans un téléphone. Regarde."

Il prit le gadget brillant de ses mains, tourna dans tous les sens, ouvrit le clapet et le ferma. "J'aime bien. Qu'est-ce que ça donne?" Angélus le reprit et prit une pose, puis fit semblant d'avoir une conversation, à son plus grand amusement. "Je voudrais faire une commande pour une livraison, s'il vous plait. Une chérie avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisettes, une portion de frites sur le côté et du O-pos pour boire."

Cordélia lui prit le téléphone avant qu'il ne se laisse emporter. "Abruti."

"Excusez-moi, vous avez besoin d'aide?" Mr. Bryce approcha le couple qu'il observait depuis un moment.

Angélus répondit d'un ton brusque, "Non."

Elle rectifia rapidement. "On regarde pour acheter celui-ci," et elle tendit le téléphone en question au vendeur.

Bryce plissa le nez. Malgré le fait que c'était l'un des best-sellers, il voyait une opportunité de faire un solide montant de commission s'il s'y prenait bien. "Je ne le recommanderais pas."

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda le vampire avec un froncement de sourcils. Cordélia avait dit que c'était un modèle très décent.

"Nous avons eu beaucoup de plaintes à son propos." C'était si loin de la vérité que c'en était ridicule, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. "Il est peu fiable."

Angélus lança un regard à la brunette et vit ses yeux se plisser. "Ce n'est pas un Samsung?"

Bryce acquiesça. "Si et d'habitude ce sont les meilleurs, mais il y a toujours des exceptions à la règle. C'est celle-ci."

"On va prendre le risque, merci." Cordélia tendit la main pour reprendre le téléphone, mais l'homme le mit sur le côté. "Hey, je veux ça."

Elle fut ignorée, quelque chose qui mit simplement le vampire en rogne. "Voici le D900," et il souleva un modèle qui était peut-être un cadeau de Dieu, mais qui été horrible à regarder. "Haut de gamme. Il a tout, de l'appareil photo 3 mega-pixel, Bluetooth version 2, GPRS, vidéo à envoyer, et il a une excellente mémoire." C'était si vous achetiez la carte mémoire qui allait avec.

Angélus ricana. "On peut passer des coups de téléphone avec?"

Bryce lui fit un sourire arrogant tout en dent. "Evidemment."

Cordélia n'aima pas vraiment le ton. "Vous avez été très utile, mais on va rester sur notre premier choix. Merci quand même."

"Ou il y a celui-là," Angélus se prit à fixer un gadget brillant en argent pas plus gros que son ongle. "Encore une fois, c'est haut de gamme..."

"J'ai laissé mon microscope à la maison." Ce Bryce commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Ses dents étaient trop blanches et luisantes, ses cheveux étaient graissés jusqu'à la rétine, et il était franchement trop élogieux pour son bien.

L'homme gloussa et remit le téléphone en place. "Je peux voir que vous aimez avoir les mains remplies. Je ne suis pas non plus pour les modèles fragiles." Ses yeux firent la grave erreur de s'égarer sur Cordélia et ses lèvres firent l'erreur encore plus grave de sourire d'un air affecté. Ca ne le dérangerait définitivement pas de tapoter ces fesses ou d'avoir sa main bien remplie. "Que diriez-vous de celui-ci? Sony Ericsson. Très populaire avec notre clientèle masculine."

Angélus savait exactement à quoi Bryce pensait et ça ne lui allait pas du tout. "Faites-lui vos excuses."

Le visage de Cordélia portait un petit sourire embarrassé. "Je suis sûre que c'était un malentendu..."

Il n'était pas d'accord avec ça. "Il n'y a pas de malentendu. Il sait exactement ce qu'il a dit." Une paire d'yeux perçants ne se détourna jamais du vendeur. "N'est-ce pas?"

"Ignore-le, Angel. On va aller dans un magasin différent."

Le regard du vampire atterri sur elle. "Tu le laisses te parler comme ça?" Elle ne le laissait pas lui parler comme ça et ça l'irritait franchement qu'elle fasse des exceptions pour un laid costume avec un joli sourire.

"Je suis habituée à ces commentaires. Je les supporte depuis la puberté." Sa voix prit un ton aigu imitateur, "Cordy a des nénés, Cordy a des nénés. Ce n'est rien de grave..."

"Si, c'est grave. Je peux lui arracher la tête." Et il le pouvait, vraiment.

"Oh Seigneur! Est-ce que tu peux juste ne pas faire ça, s'il te plait?" Du moins pas devant elle. Des images de cheveux et vêtements ensanglantés lui traversèrent l'esprit alors qu'elle se creusait la tête pour trouver quelque chose pour le distraire avant qu'il n'arrache littéralement la tête de l'homme.

"Faire quoi? Prendre ta défense?" Angélus regarda à nouveau l'assistant. "Je vous ai dit de lui faire des excuses."

Bryce soupira. Certaines personnes n'avaient simplement pas le sens de l'humour. "Je suis désolé si vous avez pris ma remarque pour plus que prévu."

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que le vampire voulait. Il voulait une excuse aimable, sincère, pas une qui semblait avoir été arrachée à une poupée Barbie. Angélus simula une grimace sympathique "Je ne ressens pas la sincérité. Excusez-vous encore, et cette fois faites-le bien."

"Laisse tomber." Elle essaya en vain de calmer la situation de plus en plus intense en tirant sur la manche de la chemise du vampire. "Je suis habituée à ce genre de remarques. Vraiment Angel, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Ca sera plus insultant si on va dans un autre endroit. Il n'aura pas la commission qu'il veut désespérément, sa moyenne va chuter, on va se plaindre et il aura une note à son nom ou il se fera peut-être virer. Tu vois ? C'est bien plus amusant."

"Mon idée d'amusant implique moi qui écrase..."

Oh merde. Elle commençait vraiment à paniquer maintenant. Cordélia tira plus fort sur la manche d'Angélus, sans succès. Elle pouvait voir la tempête se transformer en bain de sang. "Le rouge ne me va pas," dit-elle avec un sourire plastique, espérant qu'elle arriverait à faire entendre raison au vampire avant qu'il ne les fasse enfermer pour homicide au premier degré.

Angélus se dégagea d'elle et s'approcha du visage de Bryce, faisant savoir à l'homme à quel point il n'était pas content. "Je vous ai dit de vous excuser."

"Il y a un problème?" Mme Clark, la responsable, vit le début de ce qui serait un combat perdu pour Bryce et intervint

"Ouais," dit le vampire. Cordélia voulait de l'amusant? Alors elle allait avoir de l'amusant. "Ce bâtard a fait un commentaire sur la poitrine de ma femme."

Le mot femme dérouta tellement la pom-pom girl, qu'elle se retrouva sans voix. A quoi Angélus pensait-il jouer, bon sang?

Mme Clark se tourna vers le vendeur. "Est-ce vrai?"

Bryce remua de façon mal à l'aise. "Je leur ai montré le Samsung E500 et j'ai déclaré que le vendeur aimait avoir les mains remplies après qu'il ait dit que c'était trop petit."

Angélus gloussa devant la tentative pathétique qu'il fit pour avoir l'air innocent. "Vous oubliez la partie où vous l'avez regardée."

La responsable regarda Bryce, qui se défendit. "J'ai peut-être jeté un oeil dans sa direction."

Mme Clark soupira, résignée à nettoyer, une fois encore, la pagaille d'un de ses employés. "Je m'occuperais de vous plus tard, Bryce," déclara-t-elle simplement et elle sourit au couple. "Si vous souhaitez toujours acheter un téléphone..."

"Oui, nous le souhaitons encore." Cordélia tira la langue à l'ancien vendeur, passa son bras sous celui du vampire, et suivi la gentille madame qui allait tellement leur offrir une bonne affaire. "Tu vas tout de même lui faire du mal, pas vrai?" chuchota-t-elle pendant que la responsable sortait les papiers.

"Oh oui."


	6. Jour 36

**_Jour 36_…**

C'était stupéfiant comme Sunnydale semblait jolie du haut d'une colline. Les lumières étincelantes et les étoiles, les arbres qui semblaient presque noirs, et l'herbe était un peu humide. Sans les bruits de mastication, de déglutition et de froissement d'emballage, ça serait agréable et paisible.

Après l'aventure du jour précédent au magasin de téléphone, elle n'avait pas été surprise de trouver Angélus sur son seuil deux heures auparavant, sa main soulevant un trousseau de clé et sa bouche faisant un marché. Elle le mettait au courant sur les merveilles de la technologie moderne et il lui achetait ce qu'elle désirait. C'était pour ça qu'elle était assise sur le capot de sa voiture, nourriture et téléphone en main, et qu'il était assis à côté d'elle en train de la regarder intensément.

"Maintenant, appuie sur envoi, c'est le petit bouton là." Instruisait Cordélia, la bouche remplie de cheeseburger.

Angélus fit ce qu'on lui dit et pressa le bouton envoi, puis il attendit quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que son téléphone signale l'arrivée du message. "Cool."

"N'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, et elle prit une gorgée de Coca pour faire passer les restants de nourriture. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu m'as envoyé?"

"Regarde et lis."

Ok. Elle prit son téléphone, pressa le bouton pour regarder, et rit devant le mot Salut. "A toi aussi."

Il sourit. "On a couvert les bases. Téléphone, message, Bluetooth, comment choisir ma sonnerie. Je crois que c'est tout."

"Ca suffira pour le moment. On ne voudrait pas surcharger ton cerveau en fouillant la messagerie vocale et l'accès internet. Un bout?"

Angélus se recula de la vile chose avant qu'elle ne vienne dans son nez. "Je ne suis pas pour la nourriture rapide."

"A moins qu'elle ne coure pour sauver sa vie?"

"Exactement."

Le sourire de Cordélia fut entièrement rendu avec un éclat de crocs en bonus. "Donne-le moi maintenant. Je vais t'envoyer quelques trucs. Un de mes amis fait ses propres sonneries donc on ne devra pas s'inscrire dans des compagnies qui demandent 3 par semaine pour du mauvais son."

Il lui tendit le téléphone et se déplaça pour s'appuyer contre la balustrade en bois, croisant les jambes aux chevilles. Elle était perchée sur le capot de la Plymouth, les jambes croisées et les chaussures ôtées. Il la regarda farfouiller avec son nouveau jouet, s'arrêtant occasionnellement pour boire une gorgée et prendre une bouchée.

La jupe qu'elle portait s'arrêtait à ses genoux, longue assez pour garder les choses dans l'imagination mais courte assez pour faire savoir à un homme ce qu'il ratait. Ses chaussures étaient talonnées et cloutées avec de faux bijoux tandis qu'un bracelet de cheville amenait un scintillement brillant et attireur de regard à sa peau.

Elle ne s'était pas embêtée avec ses cheveux, choisissant plutôt de laisser les boucles pendre, et ce n'est que là qu'il réalisa à quel point ses cheveux étaient longs. La teinte marron semblait toute noire mises à part les étranges mèches de miel, qui commençait à lui plaire. Elle n'avait pas mis de parfum et donc il pouvait la sentir complètement et, Seigneur, c'était appétissant.

"Choisis un nom," dit-elle, le faisant sortir de son examen minutieux.

Un nom lui vint directement à l'esprit. "Angel." C'était peut-être un tantinet plus sentimental qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, mais les femmes aimaient ce genre de choses. Des photos heureuses de chiots et de chatons, des pompiers qui portaient les dits chiots et chatons.

Cordélia secoua la tête. "Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus original?"

Un sourire vorace courba ses lèvres aux coins. "Eval Kneval?"

Elle roula les yeux en réponse. "Pourquoi pas Sammy? Samsung? Tu comprends?" Seigneur, elle se tuait parfois.

Il eut l'air indéniablement insulté. Son téléphone s'appellerait Sammy quand Satan achèterait des patins à glace. "Sammy est un nom de fille."

"Et Angel non?" Il lui rendit son ricanement. "Où est l'excitation pour laquelle tu es célèbre, hein? Où sont les idées qui retiennent l'attention, attirent les yeux et donnent des cauchemars?"

"Impiété," suggéra Cordélia, envoyant cette vérité très loin hors de portée dans son cerveau. Elle n'avait vraiment ni l'envie ni le besoin de s'occuper de ça maintenant. "Impiété serait un bon nom pour toi et tu as un surnom mignon avec ça. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme peut vouloir de plus?"

Il n'était tellement pas impressionné. "N'y pense même pas, Cordélia." Sa bouche s'ouvrit, prête à le laisser s'envoler. "Je suis sérieux."

Elle ferma la bouche, détournant la tête pour cacher son sourire espiègle.

"Tu n'as pas intérêt à oser. Dis-le et je jure sur tout ce qui est saint que je te mordrai."

"D'accord," Cordélia mordit sa lèvre inférieure en un effort pour ne pas lui rire au visage. "Je promets que je ne t'appellerai pas lutin _(« Imp » en anglais)_."

Angélus fit une pause un instant, avant de l'épingler avec un regard qui n'était pas très gentil. "Tu es malade."

"Ce que t'es bête," elle roula les yeux et lui jeta un morceau de brioche, ricannant quand il rebondit contre son oreille. Elle n'eut pas de réponse. "Tu ne devrais pas te sentir honteux de bien l'aimer. Lutin est un surnom mignon. Il te va bien. Tellement bien, en fait, que je vais peut-être le même mettre sous ton numéro."

"Je ne l'aime pas, ce n'est pas mignon, et ça ne me va certainement pas." Le vampire l'honora d'un autre regard noir. "Et je te viderai de ton sang si tu m'appelles encore comme ça."

Elle soupira et secoua la tête. "Si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, on va garder Angel." Bien sûr, il n'était pas obligé de savoir qu'elle allait mettre Lutin comme identifiant d'appel.

Angélus souleva un sourcil. "Pourquoi ça ressemble à une insulte?"

"Ce n'est pas autant une insulte que c'est ennuyant. Je veux dire, ton nom? Je croyais que tu étais plus aventureux et excitant que ça."

Angélus se demanda d'où elle tenait cette idée. "Donc," dit-il alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la balustrade en bois et croisait les jambes aux chevilles. "Excitant, redoutable, des mains grandes et viriles. Tu penses vraiment beaucoup à moins, pas vrai?"

Mises à part toutes les trente secondes de chaque jour? "Pas spécialement, non." Seigneur, le mensonge devait être haut et fort, pas vrai? Avec un peu de chance, il le laisserait passer.

Il rit doucement. "Bien sûr que non."

Cordélia soupira. "Tu as fait une assez grande impression durant les années que tu as passées ici, donc ouais, je pense à toi." Elle allait peut-être admettre ça, mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle confesse autour de quoi tournaient ses pensées. Surtout pas quand ce fichu fantasme ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille.

"Comment?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Un peu en bien, un peu en mal."

"Je suppose qu'on devait s'y attendre étant donné ce qu'on t'a appris sur moi."

"Pas seulement appris," lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix basse. "Tu t'es montré assez psychopathe."

Angélus devait avouer qu'elle marquait un point. "Ne jamais ordonner à quelqu'un de faire quelque chose qu'on n'est pas prêt à faire soi-même. Ouais, je peux être un salaud quand je veux l'être. Ca vient avec le côté vampirique. J'ai été assez gentil avec toi, pas vrai?"

Elle prit une autre bouchée de son hamburger, mais le goût semblait étrange maintenant. "Oui," répondit-elle, "Oui, tu l'as été, et c'est bizarre. Pas bizarre d'une mauvaise façon, juste bizarre déroutant. Du genre, je ne sais pas combien de temps ton attitude de Boy Scout va durer avant que tu ne te retournes contre moi."

"Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûre que je vais me retourner contre toi?" Il lui lança un sourire sournois. "D'un autre côté, rien ne t'assure du contraire, sauf ma parole." C'était plaisant de la voir commencer à jouer avec l'emballage de son hamburger alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle était dehors, au milieu de nulle part, avec un vampire qui avait les clés de son seul moyen de s'échapper.

Il rit à nouveau. "Relax, Cordélia. Tu es entre de bonnes mains."

"Est-ce que tu le ferais?"

"Me retourner contre toi? Je ne sais pas, mais n'es-tu pas excitée de le découvrir?" Lui l'était.

Elle roula les yeux devant son ton trop insouciant. Il pouvait être un tel enfant. "Ouais, super excitée."

Angélus ne demanda ni ne dit plus rien, préférant se tenir là, à la regarder silencieusement finir sa nourriture. Il n'avait jamais vu de réelle fascination dans le fait qu'un humain se nourrisse, mais la plupart des humains n'avaient pas tendance à manger en combinaison. Deux bouchées étaient prises et suivies par une gorgée de boisson qui durait exactement cinq secondes. Cinq secondes de plus passaient et elle recommençait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini. C'était incroyablement amusant et étrangement séduisant.

Ca lui donnait aussi faim. "On devrait te ramener chez toi."

Cordélia fronça les sourcils. "Mais il n'est que... Wow, il est presque minuit. Je suis tellement contente que mes parents sont partis, sinon une punition serait sur mon chemin." Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était si tard.

"Grimpe dans la voiture, Cordélia, et tais-toi."

Pour des raisons lui étant inconnues, elle fit ce qu'on lui avait dit et ils passèrent tout le voyage dans une étrange sorte de silence sympathique. De temps en temps, elle lui jetait un coup d'œil pour le voir tout crispé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se gare finalement dans son allée.

"Ok," dit-elle avec un soupir. "Qu'est-ce qui te ronge?"

Il y eu une pause. "Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je me retournais effectivement contre toi?"

Cordélia pinça les lèvres alors qu'elle y réfléchissait. "Prier pour que tu changes d'avis? Vraiment, je n'en sais rien Angel. Tu as eu plein d'opportunités de, hum, me blesser. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait?"

Angélus sourit mais ne dit rien. Bonne question. "Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves. Je passerais plus tard. Tu sais, juste pour vérifier que tu n'as pas fait brûler la maison." Il sortit de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière et la raccompagner jusqu'à sa porte.

"Service porte à porte," commenta-t-elle avec un petit rire. "Etrange."

"J'essaie."

Elle resta là, pensant que s'il avait été n'importe quel autre gars, ce serait l'instant où elle déclarerait avoir passer un bon moment et où elle attendrait le baiser. Néanmoins, il n'était pas n'importe quel autre gars et elle n'attendait pas un baiser ou deux.

Angélus lutta contre le rire qui menaçait d'éclater et se racla la gorge, savourant foncièrement son malaise par rapport à la situation. "Tu devrais rentrer avant d'attraper la mort." Ou avant que la mort ne l'attrape. Il prit sur lui d'attraper ses clés et d'ouvrir la porte pour elle, la poussant légèrement, de façon encourageante. "Va."

Le mot "Attends," sorti de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Il s'arrêta et regarda par-dessus son épaule avec un air interrogatif.

"Tu peux prendre un café si tu veux." Ses parents n'étaient pas à la maison, donc elle ne devait avoir peur pour personne sauf elle-même et elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il y ait une raison de le faire.

Le vampire se retourna et retourna sur ses pas, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il se dressa devant elle. Il se pencha de sorte que ses lèvres planent dangereusement près des siennes, si près qu'il sentit le cri de surprise plus qu'il ne l'entendit. Il observa ses paupières se fermer à moitié et sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement, et c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour la garder dans le pantalon.

"Du thé?" murmura Cordélia. "Earl Grey? Du Darjeeling peut-être?" Allait-il jamais mettre fin au tourment et l'embrasser?

Il était à quelques secondes de faire ce qu'elle suppliait quand la première palpitation d'excitation jailli dans son pénis et il siffla la douleur jouissive. Bon sang. Maudite soit-elle. Maudis sois ce fichu pari stupide. "Faim. Besoin de me nourrir."

"Faim?" Son nez toucha son menton, ses cheveux chatouillèrent le bas de sa joue, et il se pencha en avant pour en avoir plus. Juste un tout petit peu plus près, un peu plus haut, et ses lèvres seraient sur les siennes. L'intensité, la fraîcheur de minuit, sa présence... Tout ça fit durcir ses mamelons et un doux gémissement s'échapper. Pitié, pour l'amour de Dieu, allait-il enfin lui donner ce fichu baiser?

"Affamé."

Angélus appuya ses mains sur la barrière et se pencha de sorte que ses crocs effleurent sa gorge, la faim le poussant au point où tout ce qu'il aurait fallu, c'est qu'il referme sa mâchoire pour qu'elle soit toute à lui. Il avait besoin de sang et elle en avait plein, on ne pourrait pas le retenir contre lui s'il prenait juste une petite gorgée, mais serait-ce assez. Il savait que non.

Il devait partir avant qu'il ne se nourrisse d'elle, devait partir avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide comme la sauter, juste là sur le porche.

"Angel." Cordélia savait que c'était mal de pousser plus haut pour que ces crocs piquent sa peau, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ils chatouillaient et étaient agréable, raclant ce petit endroit sensible juste au-dessus de sa jugulaire.

Ce ne fut que quand de petites mains chaudes agrippèrent sa chemise qu'il réalisa comme il avait été près de briser les règles. La colère amenée par la faim grandissante lui fit cracher du feu vers la petite allumeuse. "Tu es folle?" gronda-t-il, se reculant brusquement loin d'elle. "Tu ne sais rien?"

"Quoi?" La chute sur la Terre était étourdissante et même secouer la tête n'aida pas à éclaircir le brouillard.

Quand Angélus la regarda, son visage ne montrait rien que de la fureur pure. "Tu es vraiment aussi stupide que tu en as l'air."

"Je ne comprend pas."

"Je veux dire, vraiment." Ricana-t-il d'une vilaine façon. "Quelle sorte d'idiote offre son cou à un vampire?"

Elle était confuse. "Je n'ai pas..." Oh attendez, si, elle l'avait fait. "Je suis désolée." N'avait-il pas été pris dans le moment autant qu'elle? Apparemment non, si son attitude devait l'éclairer.

"A quoi tu pensais, huh? Voir jusqu'où tu pouvais me pousser jusqu'à ce que je craque?" Angélus fit un bruit et se frappa le front. "Et regarde à qui je m'adresse. La pom-pom girl en chef. Tu raffoles tellement des surnoms. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas chercher comment tu as obtenu les tiens."

Cordélia fronça les sourcils, le commentaire faisant plus de mal qu'il n'aurait dû. "Pourquoi tu es comme ça?"

"Comme un vampire?" Il eut un rire qui fit peu pour apaiser son malaise. "Ce ne semblait pas te poser un gros problème il y a une minute. En fait, ça t'a rendue toute chaude et excitée sous ta jolie petite jupe. Tu étais là, à dire mon nom de façon susurrante et suave, à espérer que je t'en donnerais."

Elle se tint là et le laissa s'en prendre à elle tandis qu'elle sentait tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour lui disparaître en un instant.

"Jalouse que Buffy y soit allée avant toi? Après tout, tu étais plus que prête à ouvrir les cuisses. Imagine si ça avait été toi. Je m'interroge sur mon âme. Je l'aurais probablement toujours. Parlons de Buffy. Je veux dire, wow. C'était une vraie pro. Assez douée pour baiser l'âme hors de moi."

"Mais toi, d'un autre côté," cette fois quand Angélus se pencha vers elle, ce n'était pas pour donner libre cours à un peu de romance, c'était pour la fixer à travers des yeux jaunes scintillants. "Tu n'as même pas pu garder l'intérêt d'un type assez longtemps pour qu'il veuille..."

La gifle n'aurait pas dû être une surprise étant donné ses mots et actions, mais c'en fût une, et ça le surprit assez pour qu'il se taise. Cordélia le fit à nouveau quand il ouvrit la bouche. "Reste loin de moi," fut tout ce qu'elle dit avant d'entrer dans la sécurité de sa maison et de fermer doucement la porte derrière elle, le laissant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'écouter le bruit d'un unique reniflement avant que tout ne devienne silencieux. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière du couloir.

"Merde." Il donna un coup de pied dans le gravier et jura quand les pierres rebondirent sur le pare-choc de sa voiture. "Merde."

Angélus passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, tirant sur les pointes quand la frustration fut trop forte à supporter. Il doutait qu'elle l'écouterait encore ce soir, mais il devait essayer. Il résista à peine à l'envie d'utiliser sa stupide tête pour frapper à la porte. "Cordélia, ouvre. Je veux juste te parler."

Il n'eut pas de réponse. "Je sais que tu es là."

Pas même un froissement de rideau. "Je ne partirai pas avant que tu m'ais parlé."

Il eut une réponse cette fois, sauf que ce n'était celle qu'il voulait. C'était le bruit léger des pieds qui montaient lentement les escaliers et, quand il les entendit, il su qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec elle ce soir. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas la seule à être têtue.

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour être sous son balcon, et il lui fallut encore moins de temps pour être devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il était sur le point de frapper à nouveau, mais une meilleure idée lui vint à l'esprit. Angélus sortit son téléphone et l'appela.

_Il se peut que téléphone portable que vous appelez soit éteint. Veuillez réessayer plus tard._

Il raccrocha, puis ressaya et eut le même message. "Merde." Il semblait qu'il était de retour au travail manuel. "Cordélia, je sais que tu peux m'entendre. Je suis allé trop loin, mais toi aussi. Tu t'es offerte à moi sur un plateau d'argent, pour l'amour de Dieu. J'étais censé me nourrir de toi et signer ma transformation en poussière?"

Angélus fit une pause alors que son cerveau travaillait. "A moins que ce ne soit ce que tu veux. Ma mort prématurée sur ta conscience. Je suppose que je ne peux pas te blâmer. J'ai effectivement été un peu vilain." Il soupira quand il eut moins que rien pour réponse. "Tu es fâchée. Je comprends. Je vais aller me mettre à l'aise à la maison, te donner le temps de te calmer."

Il dessina le contour de son lit sur la fenêtre exactement où il était à l'intérieur et puis ôta ses doigts. "Bonne nuit, Cordélia."

* * *

Assise sur son lit avec les yeux remplis de larmes non versées, elle avait écouté chacun de ses mots et les avait tous ignorés. Cordélia l'avait cru quand il avait dit qu'il ne la blesserait pas. Elle ne referait plus la même erreur. Cette pensée la fit rire.

Angélus avait raison sur le fait qu'elle était une idiote. Oui, hé bien, plus maintenant. Il pouvait lui embrasser les fesses pour tout ce que ça lui faisait. Spike, aussi. Ses parents étaient partis, donc Spike n'avait rien ni personne pour peser sur elle et si sa propre vie devenait la prochaine cible, alors elle allait simplement faire ses bagages et prendre l'avion pour accepter l'offre de son père de les rejoindre. Dans l'ensemble, elle était libre.

Un passage rapide des doigts sous les yeux fut tout ce qu'il fallu pour les sécher et elle se leva du lit, ayant totalement l'intention de regarder par la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'il avait reçu le message de s'en aller. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun signe du vampire sur son balcon. Bien. Super, en fait. Ca voulait dire qu'elle pourrait enfin avoir un peu de paix et de calme sans s'inquiéter d'un visiteur tardif et de coups de téléphones non souhaités.

Cordélia alla dans la salle de bain pour faire son rituel du soir, consistant à se laver le visage, se brosser les dents, se coiffer les cheveux et prendre soin de sa peau. Elle en prit grand soin ce soir, juste pour s'assurer de laver chaque centimètre de sa peau de lui et de sa marque personnelle d'amitié. Amitié ? Ha. Elle était bien bonne.

Comment avait-elle pu encore baisser sa garde et qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à ce vieux dicton sur le chat échaudé qui craignait l'eau froide? Seigneur, elle était vraiment stupide. Hé bien, plus maintenant. A partir de cet instant, Cordélia Chase n'allait tellement plus laisser un homme l'atteindre, vampire ou non.

Elle baissa les yeux alors qu'elle crachait le dentifrice et eut le sursaut de sa vie quand elle leva la tête pour voir Angélus la fixer dans son miroir, une épaule apparemment appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle ignora le fragment de son imagination.

"Tu crois vraiment que tu peux m'ignorer?"

Oui, elle le pouvait certainement et ça ne serait pas difficile du tout.

Il rit et secoua la tête. "La pauvre, pauvre Cordélia a été blessée. Je suis un méchant, méchant garçon. Tu devrais me punir. Me dire d'aller voir ailleurs peut-être, ou me donner une tape sur la main."

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, lissant les quelques mèches pour les coiffer et les relever.

"C'est marrant, pas vrai?" demanda-t-il nonchalament. "La façon dont tu vas sur le terrain de la morale élevée quand il est question de toi, mais qu'en réalité tu fais quelque chose de bien pire."

Une unique larme tomba, ce qui le fit rire.

"Il ne faut que quelques menaces stupides pour t'amener près de moi, et puis il ne faut que quelques rendez-vous arrangés par Spike pour que tu craques pour moi," dit-il avec amusement.

Cordélia arrangea convenablement la queue lâche et continua de l'ignorer, malgré le fait que sa voix était maintenant directement dans son oreille. Il avait tord, elle ne craquait pas du tout pour lui.

"Si tu ne craques pas pour moi, alors pourquoi ça te fait si mal?"

Elle passa à côté du vampire imaginaire et commença à ôter systématiquement ses vêtements.

Il fit un long et bas sifflement d'appréciation. "Mm-mmm. Mince, que tu es appétissante. Si ce n'était pour ce pari, je t'aurais couchée sur le sol, en train d'hurler ton premier orgasme maintenant. Quel dommage."

Les draps furent tirés, elle glissa en dessus, et ils furent retirés sur sa tête. Quand il n'y eut plus de commentaires, elle se dit que sa santé mentale lui était revenue et qu'il était sûr de les bouger.

Nope. Il était toujours là, sauf qu'il était maintenant couché sur le lit à côté d'elle et la tête appuyée sur une main. "Je sais, je sais," dit le ton arrogant. "Tu pourrais t'habituer à ça. Je ne peux pas dire que je t'en veuille. Je suis un bon partenaire au lit, ou du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a dit."

Cordélia grogna avec contrariété et retira à nouveau les draps sur sa tête. Elle perdait rapidement patience.

"Essaye tant que tu veux, ça ne fera pas de différence."

Super. Maintenant il était sous les couvertures.

"Fais-moi plaisir et demande-moi pourquoi."

"Si je demande, tu t'en iras?"

"Promis juré."

Elle soupira. "Pourquoi ça ne marche pas?"

Son sourire était presque sympathique. "Parce que je suis dans ta tête. Ton Jimminy Cricket, pour ainsi dire. Spike t'a jetée au loup et, dans ta tromperie, tu en es venue à m'apprécier. Mais tu ne peux pas dire la vérité parce que tu sais ce qui arrivera. Bye-bye moi et bye-bye la vie. Oh là-là. Tu es dans un sacré pétrin. Je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux si j'avais essayé."

La détermination l'emporta sur la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Si cela ne marchait pas, alors elle trouverait un moyen pour y arriver.

Il soupira avec exaspération. "Cordy, Cordy, Cordy. Quand apprendras-tu? Je suis là maintenant et je ne m'en irais nulle part."


	7. Jour 35

**_Jour 35_...**

Elle avait cinq appels en absence quand elle ralluma éventuellement son téléphone. Trois de ses parents et deux de lui. Elle avait envie d'effacer son nom et son numéro, mais si elle le faisait, alors elle ne saurait jamais quel numéro ignorer. Il n'y avait pas que ça, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de l'effacer, son doigt refusait simplement d'appuyer sur le bouton pour confirmer.

Cordélia abandonna finalement après la onzième fois et lança la stupide chose de l'autre côté du lit, où il resta pour la plus grande partie de la matinée. Elle était trop occupée pour se soucier de quelque chose qu'elle payait très cher. Trop occupée à se ressasser la nuit dernière en essayant de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

Bien sûr elle aurait dû réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, mais il avait été dedans avec elle. Puis il en était sortit et avait dit des choses qui faisaient plus mal qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Peut-être qu'elle était légèrement jalouse que Buffy soit passée en premier, mais et quoi? Elle était jalouse que Colin Firth ait une femme sensuelle et titulaire d'un doctorat d'Etat. Ca ne voulait rien dire.

Il y avait bien plus que ça. Il y avait le pari qui détruisait lentement sa vie et ce qui restait de sa santé mentale, qui ne ferait pas long feu si ces fichus fantasmes n'arrêtaient pas de survenir. Il était peut-être un fragment de son imagination, mais il avait raison. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être moralisatrice alors que c'était elle qui trompait. Puis, et si le pari n'avait pas existé?

Elle pourrait être morte dans son lit maintenant et personne ne le saurait avant que son corps sans vie et en décomposition ne soit découvert par la police suite à des plaintes d'odeur infecte. Enfin, au moins une bonne chose en serait sortie, et c'était qu'elle ne serait pas morte vierge. La pensée la fit sourire d'un air affecté, l'amertume ayant un goût immonde.

Cordélia fit semblant de ne pas avoir regardé son téléphone briller de façon tentant au bord de son lit et passa juste à côté. Il n'était pas là, il n'existait pas, et ça aurait marché si la sonnerie qu'elle lui avait attribuée ne s'était pas mise en marche.

Comme si elle allait répondre. "Pfff."

Le fichu truc continua de sonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit forcée de refuser l'appel et de refermer le portable. "Je ne te parle pas," sa voix était faible et douce à ses oreilles, donc Dieu seul savait l'impression qu'elle lui aurait donnée. Probablement larmoyante et geignarde, et ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas.

Son menton resta dans sa main pendant un petit moment avant qu'elle ne se force à bouger. Elle avait intérêt à verrouiller les portes de son balcon. Elle fit une pause avant de les atteindre tandis qu'elle pensait aux conversations tard dans la nuit. Elles ne se produiraient plus.

L'ennuie frappa assez rapidement après ça et elle se prit à flâner dans la maison, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à faire. Malheureusement, il y avait encore moins que rien. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas de projets, elle pouvait tout aussi bien en profiter pour prendre une journée pour elle, toute seule. Peut-être aller au centre commercial et s'offrir une jolie nouvelle robe ou de nouvelles chaussures, ou même aller chez Mancini pour un dessert ridiculeusement malsain.

Cordélia jeta un oeil à l'horloge de la cuisine et cligna des yeux quand elle vu qu'il n'était que midi. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était plus tard, pour une raison ou pour une autre, mais peu importe. Au moins, elle avait assez de temps pour des achats thérapeutiques décents et une glace, peut-être même un film. Selon le _Sunnydale Ledger_, le film du week-end était _Le journal de Bridget Jones_ et si quelqu'un avait besoin d'une dose de Mr. Firth, c'était bien elle.

* * *

La glace au chocolat avec la sauce caramel chaude n'avait jamais eu un goût aussi bon et fade à la fois. C'était définitivement une expérience inhabituelle, pensa-t-elle en plongeant une autre cuillerée dans sa bouche, la laissant fondre sur sa langue avant d'avaler. Elle fixa la chaise vide en face d'elle et ses lèvres se pincèrent.

Sans perdre une autre seconde, Cordélia enfonça plus de glace dans sa bouche. Avec ce truc, les gens étaient censés se sentir mieux, pas pires. Elle ricana silencieusement. Ce n'était pas comme si elle devait se sentir mal pour quoi que ce soit puisqu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait quelque chose de mal. Enfin, si sa tentative pour être mordue n'était pas prise comme mal.

Soudainement, son plaisir ne sembla plus si chouette. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça, mais lui, il n'aurait pas dû dire ces choses. Puis, il y avait le pari à prendre en considération. L'aurait-il mordue s'il n'avait pas existé? Si oui, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait d'autre? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, pas quand c'était elle qui lui avait offert le café. Il n'aurait probablement rien fait de toute façon, puisqu'elle ne pouvait même pas garder l'intérêt d'un humain.

Que devait-il penser d'elle? Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir, mais elle supposait que traînée à vampire était une assez bonne description de ce qu'il pourrait inventer. Parce que Dieu seul savait que c'était exactement ce qu'elle était. Une traînée à vampire.

Ce fait prit ce qui restait de la sauce succulente et la transforma en un amas écoeurant, froid et gluant qu'elle écrasa avec sa cuillère, puis dans lequel elle essaya de faire un visage souriant pour essayer de se dérider. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ça ne marcha pas, alors que le visage souriant fini moins que souriant. Il avait deux yeux, un nez et une bouche avec une petite paire de crocs faits par les pépites de chocolat.

Super, c'était juste fichtrement super. Les rumeurs sur lui étaient vraies. Il n'y avait vraiment aucun moyen d'échapper à Angélus et, à cet instant, elle le détesta véritablement. Elle le détesta parce qu'il était un idiot, parce qu'il était l'ex de Buffy, parce qu'il avait arranger sa voiture, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas mordue, et parce qu'il était honnête. Ce qu'il avait dit sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas capable de garder un garçon était entièrement vrai et plus d'une fois ces mots avaient amenées des larmes dans ses yeux.

Elle n'avait pas demandé à être trompée et publiquement humiliée, mais peu importe. C'était arrivé, et elle devait vivre avec. Ses amies en avaient profité pour provoquer une bonne dose de chagrin. Cordélia ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Quel genre de fille abandonne ses amies à cause d'un garçon? Une imbécile. Elle se rappela s'être demandée si, au fond, elle était une blonde naturelle et que le truc du brun était juste de l'intelligence artificielle. Au moins comme ça, elle aurait eu une excuse pour avoir été aussi stupide.

A quel point était-elle idiote?

"Ne fais pas attention à moi, poussin. Continue de te morfondre."

Elle était tellement misérable qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine d'être choquée par sa présence et elle ne le regarda pas non plus pour l'accueillir. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux Spike?" Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer à ses jeux.

"Une petite discussion, c'est tout," répondit-il. "Imagine ma surprise quand ton Angel est revenu hier soir avec une poignée de contusions. Il a donné une bonne vielle raclée à un pauvre démon. Mais en a reçu une en échange, ne t'en fais pas." Il fit une pause et elle su qu'il y avait un énorme sourire affecté plaqué sur son visage.

"Tu parles de se mettre à l'aise à la maison," marmonna Cordélia. "Il va bien?"

"Comme un fichu charme."

"Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour Angel."

Ouais, bien sûr que non. Il la laissa vivre dans le déni un moment et puis reparla. "Je me demande pourquoi."

"Comment je le saurais? Je ne suis pas sa gardienne."

Devant le ton morose, Spike hocha lentement la tête, ses lèvres se pinçant alors qu'il étudiait la brunette. "Je veux toute l'histoire," dit-il avec un ton de voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. "Pas de bobards maintenant, poussin."

"Je ne veux pas en parler, ni maintenant ni jamais."

"Que dirais-tu que je le demande gentiment? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour transformer mon grand-sire en Terminator?"

"Tu aimes Terminator?" Facilement distraite, ton nom est Cordélia Chase.

"Arnie qui porte des Ray-Bans? C'est un classique."

Parfois elle avait les conversations les plus bizarres avec les gens. "Tu as besoin d'aide." Elle aurait pu dire la même chose pour elle-même, mais elle doutait qu'il y ait un psy avec une vie assez longue.

Il ricana un rire qui était totalement sincère. "Dit la fille qui s'est frayée un chemin jusqu'au devant de la file pour Bridget Jones." Elle lui lança un regard noir et reçu un petit rire pour la peine. "Ce Mr. Darcy, hein? Il est assez désirable, pas vrai? Grand, ténébreux, séduisant. Comme ton Angel quand on y réfléchi."

Est-ce qu'il allait arrêter ça? "Ce n'est pas mon Angel."

"Oh non?" La tête de Spike se pencha sur le côté alors qu'il continuait de la regarder. "Alors explique-moi les raisons de la petite panique d'hier soir."

"Demande-lui."

Ses sourcils se levèrent devant le ton triste et maussade. "Allez, on y va? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?"

Cordélia dévoila la vérité sur la question. "Rien." C'était ce qu'Angel avait fait. Absolument rien, si ce n'est lancer quelques piques durement franches.

"Et rien te fait pleurer."

Elle le regarda ensuite, de la surprise inscrite partout sur le visage. Comment savait-il qu'elle avait versé quelques larmes?

Spike se tapota le côté de la tête. "Vampire." Lorsqu'elle ne montra aucune intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il soupira et secoua la tête. L'encourageant, "Je suis toute ouïe, poussin."

Que Dieu lui vienne en aide, mais elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, et ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait parler de ça à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, pas vrai? La moitié d'entre eux lui rirait au visage et l'autre moitié la ferait interner avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf. Elle prit une profonde respiration, laissa sa cuillère dans le sundae ruiné, et expira avec un soupir.

La tristesse abjecte sur son joli visage lui fit se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux, par l'enfer.

"J'ai essayé de le pousser à me mordre."

"Tu peux répéter, chaton?"

Elle continua comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompue. "Je ne veux plus faire ça. Tu peux reprendre tes mèches et la robe et les chaussures. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour le faire et laisse-moi en dehors de ça à partir de maintenant." La tromperie n'avait jamais été un de ses hobby favoris et encore moins dernièrement. Surtout lorsque la personne qu'elle trompait n'avait rien fait pour la blesser. Combiné au fait qu'il ferait probablement pire que la blesser quand il le découvrirait.

"Attend deux secondes." Spike était toujours coincé sur sa déclaration précédente. "Tu as essayé de pousser mon grand-sire à te mordre?"

Cordélia haussa familièrement les épaules en un effort pour minimiser la situation. "Il ne l'a pas fait, donc ce n'est vraiment pas si grave. Il ne m'a pas touchée ni embrassée non plus. Tu as encore un jeu à gagner."

Il resta silencieux pendant un moment ou deux et se pencha en avant sur sa chaise, cligna une ou deux fois des yeux, et puis se rassit en arrière. "Tu es copine avec une tueuse, non?"

"J'étais." Devant son regard, "J'ai démissionné."

"Tu as appris toutes les bêtises sur les vampires?"

Son menton se leva avec défi. "Je connais les vampires et leur penchant à être maléfique." Elle connaissait également leur penchant à être horrible avec les filles qui leur offraient leur gorge à boire. Angel avait raison. Elle était cinglée.

"A l'époque," dit Spike après quelques minutes de silence. "Ton Angel ne vidait pas directement ses victimes de leur sang. Il les mordait et laissait une marque, juste pour que les gens sachent qu'il était passé par là. Il prenait la propriété des autres, tu vois. Il causait toutes sortes de problèmes."

Il y eut une pause tandis que ses yeux errèrent sur son dessert. "Tu manges ça?"

"Je t'en prie," Cordélia poussa le bol vers lui.

Il plongea un doigt dedans et le lécha avec un mmm d'appréciation. "Bref," continua-t-il après une grosse bouchée. "La morsure était sa signature. Dieu seul sait pourquoi. Tous les vampires savent mordre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était le seul avec une paire de crocs et un désir pour le sang, mais Angélus? Il en a fait une forme d'art. Avec des parties assorties et tout. Cou, poitrine, cuisse... Tu vois où je veux en venir, j'en suis sûr."

"Tu as déjà entendu toute cette courtoisie de la part de l'observateur. Angélus est un célèbre petit pédéraste, pas vrai?" Spike observa un minuscule sourire briser son mur de tristesse. "Il n'était pas le seul gros méchant à marcher sur la surface de la terre. Pleins d'autres le surpassaient, crois-moi. Il y avait cette fille. C'était une jolie petite chose. Des boucles rousses, de grands yeux verts, des tâches de rousseurs. Elle appartenait à un vampire nommé Alexander."

"Ton Angel était comme une chienne en chaleur quand elle était dans les parages. Tout comme quelques autres hommes, je peux te le dire. Pas moi, bien évidemment. Ma Dru est plus qu'assez." Il s'arrêta assez longtemps pour soupirer alors que des images de sa petite princesse flottaient dans son esprit. "Quoi qu'il en soit. Angélus a sorti l'artillerie lourde un soir et, quand il s'est faufilé dans la chambre de la fille, Alexander était là."

Cette fois, quand il s'arrêta de parler, ce fut pour regarder l'éclair intrigué dans ses yeux noisettes et Cordélia garda le silence jusqu'à ce que l'attente devienne trop longue. "Hé bien?"

Spike laissa sortir un petit sifflement. "Donc il y avait Angélus, ivre comme un putois et marmonnant qu'il lui donnerait le monde et toute sa splendeur. Il a reçu une raclée sanglante. C'est à peine s'il a réussi à rentrer à la maison avant que l'aube ne se lève. Du sang et des contusions partout."

"Et cette fille? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé? Elle voulait Angel?"

C'était lui ou elle rentrait dans l'histoire? Il secoua la tête. "Pas du tout. Elle était amoureuse d'Alex depuis qu'il l'avait achetée sur le marché aux bestiaux."

"Le marché aux bestiaux?"

"Des esclaves," expliqua Spike à son plus grand dégoût. "C'était différent de leurs jours, poussin. Les vampires et les vivants, ce qu'on appelle..."

"Battements et pouls, je sais. Angel me l'a dit."

"Ah oui?" N'était-ce pas intéressant? "Les vampires et les humains avaient une sorte d'arrangement. On les éloignait des trafiquants, on les sortait des rues, on leur donnait une maison et un métier et une protection, et ils fournissaient le sang et les soins journaliers."

Cordélia prit en compte l'époque dont il parlait et acquiesça. "Ca ressemble à un marché assez équitable. Donc cette fille aimait Alexander parce qu'il l'avait sauvée, ou quelque chose comme ça?"

"Un cas concret du culte du héros. Non pas que ça ennuyait le vieil Alex évidemment. Il avait un joli morceau pour chauffer son lit. Angélus était fâché, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Non seulement il s'était pris un pied dans son pauvre derrière, mais la petite ne s'était jamais retournée sur lui. Il a boudé pendant des semaines. Ce que mon histoire veut montrer, c'est que quand ton Angel ne peut pas avoir ce qu'il veut, il devient un tantinet irrité. Comme hier soir par exemple. Non pas que je connaisse les détails, évidemment, parce que le petit oiseau ne me les a pas encore racontés."

Ca attira son attention. "Quoi?"

Spike sourit d'un air affecté. "Tu lui as offert ta gorge et il ne pouvait pas la prendre." Son sourire s'élargit en un rictus glacial. "Ca fait réfléchir, pas vrai? Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si ça n'avait été pour sa fierté. Notre conversation ne serait pas en train de se produire parce que tes chevilles seraient encore enroulées autour de sa taille. Félicitation poussin, bienvenue au premier stade de l'obsession. Tu as de la chance."

Quand Cordélia ne répondit pas avec une protestation sincère ou un cri de détresse pour l'aide de la tueuse, il la regarda attentivement, très attentivement. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle parle puisque la réponse était écrite sur son joli visage. Et Seigneur, c'était vraiment sans prix. Elle craquait, elle craquait vraiment pour le maquereau.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en le sourire le plus large qu'elle ait jamais vu chez un homme. "La Reine de Promo et le Vampire. Ca c'est sacrément fort. Il t'a eue avec sa charmante personnalité et son magnétisme animal? Ou était-ce le sourire angélique et les grands yeux bruns qui l'ont fait?"

Elle resta silencieuse, le laissant penser et dire ce qu'il voulait. "C'était le bisou 'bonne nuit'? Ou le bisou 'bonne nuit' que tu n'as jamais eu ?"

Quand l'émotion traversa ses yeux, Spike su exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il lui fallu moins de deux secondes pour exploser de rire, ravi, et taper des mains. "Tu lui as joué le grand jeu et sa fierté s'est mise en travers de la route. Raconte-moi le reste et ne laisse rien de côté."

Cordélia n'avait absolument aucune intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit, mais voir ses doigts s'enrouler autour du poignet de la serveuse la fit réfléchir à deux fois. "Fini Cor?" demanda Lucy, ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement avec la démonstration d'affection trompeuse de Spike. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais il serra sa prise.

"Ouais," répondit la pom-pom en soutenant le regard du vampire. "C'est tout, merci. Je peux avoir l'addition, s'il-te-plait?"

"Biensûr."

Spike parla quand il lâcha le poignet de Lucy. "C'est pour moi." Son attention retourna sur la brunette. "Où en étions-nous? Oh ouais, tu t'es offerte comme collation de minuit. Rappelle-toi, maintenant, les détails."

Elle attendit que Lucy parte avant de dire quoi que ce soit, et même là, elle ne dit que les choses avec lesquelles elle était à l'aise. Tout le reste était privé. "On a été faire les magasins avant-hier soir pour acheter un téléphone et hier je lui ai montré comment l'utiliser. Il m'a ramenée à la maison et je me suis proposée comme plat du jour." Très intelligent, étant donné qu'Angel ne voulait rien d'elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?" Il fit un sourire effronté. "Ou qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas fait, comme c'est peut-être le cas."

"Rien," dit-elle. "Rien du tout." Plus elle réalisait qu'Angel n'était pas intéressé par elle, plus elle devenait fâchée contre Spike parce qu'il l'avait forcée à faire ça. "Et tu sais quoi? J'en ai assez que tu me bourres avec lui, alors pourquoi tu n'irais pas trouver quelqu'un qui soit plus son genre, parce que ce n'est pas juste." Pas juste pour elle ni Angel.

"Je vais te dire, poussin. Et si je te transformais en son genre? Ca sera facile. Va le voir avec des bas et des jarretelles, des talons pointus et un panneau qui dit, Je suis à toi. Tu serais posée pour l'éternité."

Cordélia se fichait réellement qu'il assassine la population de Sunnydale en la faisant regarder. Sa fierté et sa dignité ne lui permettaient pas de rester assise là et, en gros, supporter toutes les plaisanteries qu'il pouvait imaginer. "Fais ce que tu veux, Spike. Je rentre chez moi. Un endroit où tu n'es pas invité."

Il la laissa arriver devant la porte du magasin avant de parler. "Ton Angel va passer, je suppose. Je ne vois pas d'autres raisons pour lesquelles je ne suis pas le bienvenu."

Elle s'arrêta et se tourna lentement pour lui faire face, et elle était visiblement secouée. "Excuse-moi?"

"Tu l'as invité à prendre un café, pas vrai?"

"Je n'ai pas dit entr..." Elle se rattrapa juste avant de finir la phrase et se corrigea rapidement, à son plus grand amusement. "Ce mot. J'ai dit qu'il pouvait en avoir un s'il le voulait."

Spike y réfléchit pendant une seconde, se demandant comment il pourrait tourner ça à son avantage. "Donc, qu'il pouvait entrer s'il le voulait. Tu as donné une invitation et laissé la balle dans son camp." Elle n'avait pas vraiment donné une invitation, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Les jeux d'esprit avaient toujours été un passe-temps favori d'Angélus.

Cordélia était visiblement surprise. "Je n'ai pas dit les mots."

"Offrir un café et le laisser à sa discrétion? Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu, chaton."

L'inquiétude sur son visage était mieux qu'un film et il était très content d'en être le responsable. Il se demanda juste si elle s'inquiétait parce qu'Angélus était peut-être dans sa maison, ou parce qu'Angélus n'était peut-être pas dans sa maison.

Elle avait une dernière question avant de se précipiter dans sa maison pour s'assurer qu'elle était aussi vide qu'elle l'avait laissée. "Comment tu savais que j'étais là?"

Spike haussa familièrement les épaules. "Une pouliche avec une carte de crédit bien nourrie? Il ne faut pas être un génie, si?"

Peu importe. Cordélia secoua la tête devant son raisonnement, mais ne discuta pas pour pouvoir s'en aller pronto.

* * *

Apprendre que quelqu'un était peut-être dans sa maison était habituellement assez pour surmener le cerveau. Chaque petit bruit, chaque ombre qui passait sur fenêtre la faisait sursauter. C'était au point où elle faisait les cent pas de façon agitée et avait vérifié les verrous plus de deux fois. Non pas qu'un simple verrou pourrait empêcher Angélus d'entrer s'il le voulait, mais ils donnaient une sensation supplémentaire de sécurité.

La télé et la radio étaient éteintes, les lumières étaient allumées dans la cuisine, le salon et à l'étage, mais elle était toujours nerveuse. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder dehors à intervalles irréguliers, et si elle n'en savait pas plus, elle aurait dit qu'elle avait envie qu'il vienne. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui rende visite, parce que ça serait stupide. Plus stupide que penser qu'ils étaient quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient clairement pas.

Ce n'était pas comme si Angélus lui rendrait visite de toute façon, pas après sa petite démonstration idiote de désespoir. Seigneur, le simple fait d'y penser lui faisait baisser la tête avec honte.

Qu'est-ce que c'était? On aurait dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'arrière-cour. Cordélia alla vite regarder par la fenêtre et elle écuma ce qu'elle pouvait voir, mais il n'y avait rien. Elle se mordilla la lèvre et fut sur le point de se rasseoir quand elle l'entendit à nouveau. A nouveau, elle regarda dehors et, à nouveau, elle ne vit rien.

"C'est juste ton imagination, Cor," se dit-elle alors que son coeur commençait à battre la chamade. "Il n'y a rien ici." Rien, rien, rien. Elle devait se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que son cerveau cinglé. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de bien à la télé et sinon, elle allait juste faire du pop-corn et lancer un DVD.

Avant d'aller chercher le pop-corn, elle vérifia le téléphone et soupira quand elle ne vit aucun nouveau texto ou appel. Elle n'était pas populaire aujourd'hui. Oh, enfin. Oui, pop-corn et DVD...

Il était de retour. Le bruit de l'extérieur. Après un examen plus rapproché du bruit, elle supposa que ça ressemblait à de l'herbe écrasée, et fronça les sourcils. Elle était toute seule et de l'herbe écrasée par des pieds n'était pas ce qu'une fille toute seule voulait entendre. Surtout quand les dits pieds pouvaient appartenir à un vampire qui avait une invitation libre dans sa maison.

Elle s'arrêta avant de réagir de façon excessive. La dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu des pas à l'extérieur, c'était quand Alex avait essayé de se faire pardonner en récitant mal les nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il était un idiot et pour lesquelles elle ne devrait pas lui pardonner. Si c'était Alex là dehors, elle allait le tuer.

Cordélia marcha jusqu'à la porte arrière, la déverrouilla et alluma les lumières du cambrioleur en l'ouvrant toute grande. "Tu peux tout aussi bien arrêter, Harris." Elle secoua la tête quand elle n'eut pas de réponse. "Ca ne marchera pas."

Le manque de réponse commençait à la faire flipper. "Rentre chez toi, Alex." Elle eut une réponse cette fois et ce fut sous la forme de quelque chose lancé dans sa piscine, l'éclaboussure résonnant dans ses oreilles et elle claqua rapidement la porte, la verrouillant une fraction de seconde plus tard. Si elle n'était pas nerveuse avant, elle l'était certainement maintenant.

Attendez une minute. Les lumières de sécurité ne s'étaient allumées que lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, donc ça voulait dire que personne n'était dehors, pas vrai? Ouais. Le truc de la piscine était probablement un crapaud ou un autre animal. C'était vraiment juste dans son imagination et Seigneur que la pensée était réconfortante. Maintenant que c'était arrangé, elle pouvait aller se faire du pop-corn et choisir le DVD.

Cordélia était à mi-chemin vers le four à micro-ondes quand une pierre frappa la fenêtre, et elle déglutit. Juste son imagination, rien de plus. Elle se contenta de ça jusqu'à ce qu'une autre pierre frappe, puis une autre et une autre. Elle sortit de la cuisine plus vite que l'éclair et entra dans le salon, téléphone en main et doigt prêt à composer le numéro.

Les minutes passèrent et il n'y eu pas d'autres bruits, et elle expira un soupire de soulagement. Elle se dit qu'aller directement au lit était mieux que rester debout et regarder un film. Donc elle éteignit les lumières et vérifia trois fois les verrous, ne se relaxant complètement que lorsque le silence continua.

Elle était au-dessus des escaliers quand une autre pierre frappa la fenêtre. Cette fois la fenêtre en question était sur la façade, qui était vachement plus près de l'entrée, et, par conséquent, d'elle. Sans attendre, Cordélia ouvrit son téléphone et téléphona.

"Angel?"

"_Je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus_," répondit sa voix lisse et soyeuse.

"Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un chez moi. J'ai peur."

"_J'arrive_."

Tremblant, elle s'assit sur le dessus des marches sans autre choix que d'écouter et observer la poignée de la porte d'entrée tourner et crépiter. Elle avait dix-huit ans, dix-neuf dans quelques mois, et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était agir comme une fillette de cinq ans et tirer la couverture au-dessus de sa tête. Cinq minutes passèrent avant que la poignée ne s'immobilise et cinq se transformèrent en dix quand les pierres cessèrent enfin.

Au total, quinze longues et horribles minutes passèrent jusqu'à qu'il y ait un coup bienséant sur sa porte, amenant avec lui une voix familière et bienvenue. "Cordélia? C'est moi."

Juste pour être sûre, "Angel?"

"Ouaip."

La porte d'entrée fut ouverte en quelques secondes et elle se tint là, fixant le vampire avec des yeux de biches. Elle supposa qu'il voyait qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille et ne prit tellement pas la peine de le cacher. Cordélia n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir quelqu'un de sa vie.

Il s'appuya contre le chambranle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. "Tu vas bien?"

"Tu as vu quelqu'un?"

"Ouaip."

Cordélia essaya de regarder derrière lui, mais il bloquait sa ligne de mire. "Ils sont partis?"

Angélus sourit. "Ouaip. Tu les connais peut-être. Un grand, assez maigrichon avec les cheveux foncés, et deux blonds, ils portaient tous des vestes Razorbacks."

Elle acquiesça. "Ouais, je les connais. Ils cherchaient probablement une soirée puisque mes parents son partis. Harmony et les autres étaient probablement avec eux et se moquaient indubitablement de moi. J'ai de gentils amis, hein?"

"Pas tous gentils, j'espère."

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui la fit commencer à sourire. Le regardant avec l'autre soir à l'esprit et disant avec une totale franchise, "Pas tous gentils."

Un silence embarrassé tomba et elle remua, attendant qu'il parle, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta simplement de la regarder avec une expression qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire. Le silence demeura pendant un moment et ça lui tapa sur les nerfs, la forçant à ouvrir la bouche, mais elle n'eut pas le cran de vraiment parler, donc il la devança.

"J'ai fait mon travail," dit-il. "A la prochaine."

Il fallu le temps qu'il ouvre la portière de sa porte pour qu'elle rassemble assez de courage pour dire quelque chose. "Mes pieds me font mal." Lâcha Cordélia et elle eut envie de se gifler. Quelque chose ne voulait pas dire n'importe quoi. "J'ai été debout toute la journée et ils font mal. Tu m'as fait du mal aussi."

"Et?"

"Et je peux soit te laisser partir ou je peux passer au-dessus, et on peut regarder un film."

Angélus plissa les yeux avec suspicion. "Quel film?"

Cordélia allait dire _Flashdance_, mais supposa qu'il partirait en courant. "_Poltergeist_ ou _Psychose_ peut-être. Je ne suis pas sûre."

Il souleva un sourcil. "Tu n'as pas eu assez de peur ce soir?"

"Je n'étais pas effrayée." Terrifiée oui, mais pas effrayée.

"Tu en es sûre?"

"Pas trop, en tout cas. Bon, tu entres ou pas?"

* * *

_Poltergeist_ était sur pause pendant qu'elle faisait un sandwich sous la supervision attentive du vampire, et il observa avec stupeur la quantité de choses qu'elle mettait dessus. Elle était excentrique quand il était question de nourriture. Elle ne la mangeait pas seulement de façon méticuleuse, elle la préparait de la même manière. Evidemment, il ne s'en plaignait pas, c'était trop amusent de la regarder faire.

Deux bocaux avec des substances jaunes et blanches étaient posés près de son assiette, puis étaient venues les rondelles de tomates, un paquet de jambon fumé, et de la salade. Après l'expédition dans le frigo, fut l'expédition dans le tiroir, et elle sorti des sachets de chips au sel et de cacahuètes grillées. Bon sang, où est-ce qu'elle mettait tout ça?

"Mmm," Cordélia mâchouillait une tranche de pain avec du beurre, les miettes tombant dans toutes les directions possibles. "Il n'y a rien de mieux que le vrai beurre." Lui dit-elle positivement. "On n'en voit presque plus. Normalement, c'est de la margarine light qui diminue le cholestérol. Ou qui est censée diminuer le cholestérol. Ce n'est pas de la margarine. C'est dégoûtant. Comme la mayonnaise light."

Angélus était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais une main levée l'en empêcha. "Je me fiche de ce que disent les gens. Ce n'est pas de la mayonnaise." Son petit casse-croûte fut fini et elle commença à faire le vrai sandwich.

D'abord, une bonne couche de mayonnaise fut enduite d'une croûte à l'autre, puis le jambon fut placé, suivi par la salade et quelques tomates, et une autre tranche de jambon, et elle le fini avec un peu de moutarde. Ensuite, elle beurra deux tranches de pain et recommença jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait deux sandwichs assez gros pour nourrir un régiment.

"Tu es affamée, pas vrai?" demanda-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant aux coins.

Cordélia prit un instant pour passer outre le moment, ce qui ne fut pas dur étant donné que sa question souleva une vague rafraîchissante de confusion qui chassa les restes d'excitation. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mon sandwich?"

"Tu as la moitié de ton frigo dedans."

"J'aime ma nourriture," expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à ranger les choses. "Et puis, j'ai besoin d'un bon régime à cause de mes activités."

"Comme?"

Elle sembla un peu surprise qu'il veuille connaître ses activités, mais lui répondit tout de même. "Le tennis, la natation, les séances de pom-pom girl, la danse, et la fuite devant les bêtes effrayantes de l'enfer."

Angélus rit devant le dernier. "J'était un assez bon chasseur quand j'étais humain."

C'était irrésistible. "Il n'y a rien de nouveau là, alors." Elle le regarda et ils échangèrent un sourire. "Qu'est-ce que tu chassais?" Normalement, quand quelqu'un lui disait qu'ils chassaient, elle leur arrachait la tête pour le simple fait qu'ils blessaient de pauvres petits animaux, mais c'était différent à cette époque-là. Il chassait probablement pour nourrir sa famille ou un truc du genre.

"Des oiseaux, des lapins. En gros, le gibier habituel. Je vendais la viande sur le marché, ou je la donnais à ma mère pour cuisiner."

"Et maintenant? Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire fait pour s'amuser durant les heures ensoleillées de la journée?" Il ne répondit pas directement et elle se demanda si elle avait dépassé les bornes ou non, et donc elle commença à s'excuser. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de fouiner... Ok, j'ai bien l'intention de fouiner. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire."

"Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, pour être honnête." Devant son regard surpris, "Vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais sortir pour une ballade romantique le long de la plage, pas vrai?"

Il marquait un point. Le visage de Cordélia se plissa pendant un moment. "Je doute que ça serait ton truc même si tu pouvais. Tu n'es pas ce genre de gars, je pense. Une ballade romantique te donnerait envie de vomir, ou t'ennuierait jusqu'aux larmes."

Angélus était enclin à approuver. "Tu es pour le fait de se tenir la main durant une ballade en amoureux?"

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment. "J'admets que j'aime les démonstrations occasionnelles de romances, mais quelque chose d'exagéré me ferait fuir en courant. Je préfère de loin une partie de bowling à une promenade. De retour à tes hobby du jour. Tu ne joues pas aux cartes ou quelque chose du genre?"

"Si, mais c'est habituellement pour prendre l'argent d'Abruti. J'ai tendance à préférer l'art quand je m'ennuie. Le dessin, la peinture. Ma préférence actuelle est le fusain." Il remarqua qu'elle le regardait avec une expression étrange sur le visage. "Quoi?"

"Rien," Cordélia se sortit de l'étourdissement dans lequel sa réponse l'avait mise. "C'est juste que je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu avais la fibre artistique. Tu dessines quel genre de truc?"

N'était-elle pas simplement pleine de surprises? "Ce qui me passe par la tête," répondit-il et il reçu un sourire chaleureux et doux. _Joli_.

"Ahh. L'esprit libre de l'artiste. C'est vrai que tous les artistes sont à la frontière de la démence?"

Angélus fit semblant de toucher ses oreilles, un mouvement qui transforma son rictus en un sourire éblouissant. "Complètement. J'ai donné un cadeau à la tueuse une fois. Elle ne l'a pas apprécié."

Cordélia resta silencieuse à la mention de la tueuse, ne voulant pas reconnaître la petite vague d'envie. "J'en ai entendu parler, et j'ai eu un aperçu de ce que tu as fait à Mlle Calendar." Soudainement, ses capacités artistiques ne semblaient plus aussi charmantes. Elle essaya de changer de sujet, mais découvrit que son cerveau développait une fascination morbide pour son talent. "Est-ce que tu... Laisse tomber." Quel genre de malade était-elle?

"Demande-moi."

Très bien. Elle allait demander. "Est-ce tu dessines ce que tu vas faire avant, ou est-ce que tu attends de les avoir tués?" Malade, malade, écoeurante, malade.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui le surprenait le plus. Le fait qu'elle y ait pensé, ou le fait qu'elle l'ait réellement demandé. "J'avoue préférer les portraits sans vie."

"Oh." Elle n'avait rien à dire à ça. "Je suppose que ça serait plus dur de faire que les choses ressemblent exactement à une photo." Hein. Elle supposait qu'elle avait bien quelque chose à dire après tout. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû parler comme ça, et le comprendre non plus. Elle n'était pas l'Agent Starling.

"Il y a ça, je suppose." Angélus lutta fort pour empêcher le sourire de toucher son visage. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. C'était rafraîchissant. Elle était rafraîchissante. "Il y a aussi l'absence de complaintes de devoir rester assis sans bouger pendant des heures."

Il observa ses lèvres s'étirer vers le haut tandis qu'elle essayait bravement de ne pas rire à la blague morbide. "Bonus," parvint à dire Cordélia.

"La danse est une forme d'art. Quelle est ta préférence?" Il pouvait la voir vêtue d'un tutu et de bas roses, représentant Giselle pour un public respectueux

Même si, malgré elle, elle trouvait son humour séduisant, Cordélia fut reconnaissante du changement de sujet. "Je n'ai pas de style arrêté. Ma préférée, quand j'étais petite, c'était les claquettes, principalement parce que je pouvais faire beaucoup de bruit sans me faire réprimander par mes parents. J'ai avancé vers la gymnastique quand j'avais environs neuf ou dix ans, et à partir de là, vers les stages d'été où on apprenait tout sur la danse."

Elle fit mine de s'arrêter là, mais Angélus l'encouragea à continuer, purement pour pouvoir voir ses yeux s'illuminer et ses mains faire de grands gestes. "Comment faire le portrait d'une émotion à travers le langage corporel et les expressions faciales, comment donner à l'audience l'impression que c'est eux qui font la performance, quel muscle chaque pas utilise, comment corriger les erreurs. On avait huit heures de théories par semaine qui couvraient tout ça, et le reste c'était l'aspect physique. J'aimais les classes de chorégraphies, non pas que j'étais très douée pour trouver des pas de danses, mais j'aimais quand même."

"Tu es la chef des pom-pom girl, pas vrai?"

"Ouais, et quoi?"

Faisant remarquer, "Qui chorégraphie les figures?"

Cordélia sentit son visage rougir devant le compliment évident. C'était mieux que recevoir un dessin n'importe quand. "C'est moi. Enfin, Harmony et moi travaillons ensemble. Aussi stupide qu'elle est, elle est bonne à ce qu'elle fait."

Angélus sourit à la brunette rougissante. "Tu me semblais assez bonne l'autre soir."

"Contente que tu ais aimé. Maintenant, laisse moi couper mon sandwich pour qu'on puisse finir le film avant que je ne perde mon sang-froid. Ce clown est là pour m'avoir, je le sais."

Il dû lui donner du mérite. Elle savait admirablement comment désamorcer une situation. "Biensûr que oui," approuva Angélus d'un ton solennel

"Imbécile." Cordélia prit un couteau de son réceptacle et il fronça les sourcils quand il la vit commencer à scier à travers le butoir de son assiette. Il lui prit des mains avant qu'ils ne finissent aux urgences, déclarant un doigt perdu comme cause de la venue.

"Hey!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Tu aurais pu me hacher le bras en l'arrachant comme ça."

"Pas avant que tu ne le fasses toi-même," dit simplement Angélus. "C'est du pain que tu coupes, pas du bois." Elle cligna des yeux et il devina qu'elle ne savait presque rien à la cuisine ou l'élaboration de sandwichs. "Viens, donne-moi tes mains." Une fut placée au-dessus du sandwich et l'autre recevait le couteau.

C'était quelque chose quand il devait inventer des excuses pour pouvoir toucher une femme.

Quand Cordélia ne fit aucun mouvement pour lui donner sa main, il roula les yeux et la prit lui-même. Le métal était légèrement chaud dans sa paume et, quand il lui enroula les doigts autour de la poignée, elle sentit qu'elle avait un peu refroidit là où les siens avaient momentanément été. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour que ce soit plus simple et moins dangereux à apprendre et, quand il se mit derrière elle, elle souhaita ne pas l'avoir fait.

A quel point une personne pouvait se torturer elle-même? Huh. Ca ressemblait à quelque chose qu'il devrait savoir.

Angélus se pencha en avant, souriant quand il entendit son coeur commencer à battre la chamade. "Déplace ta main comme ça..." Il serra un peu sa prise et fit glisser le couteau sans à-coups. "Tu vois comme on n'a pas besoin de trop de pression pour que la lame fasse le travail?"

"Uh-huh." Vous voyez comme elle n'avait pas besoin de faire trop attention pour apprendre?

Il répéta le mouvement plus doucement cette fois, lui serrant la main un peu plus fort. Un tout petit pas vers l'avant rapprocha son torse de son dos et son sexe frôla ses fesses si légèrement qu'elle pensa l'avoir imaginer. "Juste comme ça, Cordélia. Doux et régulier. Ca c'est une bonne fille." Les mots entendus marchèrent comme un charme.

Elle agrippa le couteau tandis que sa peau ondulait avec de la chair de poule et que l'éloge était chuchotée de façon haletante dans son oreille. Son soutien-gorge était rugueux contre ses mamelons durcissants et sensibles, et elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer.

"Concentre-toi, Cordélia. On ne voudrait pas que tu te blesses."

"Ouais," elle déglutit. "Se concentrer." Oui, elle se concentrait. Se concentrait pour ne pas prendre ses attentions pour quelque chose de plus qu'il n'en avait l'intention. Il lui montrait seulement comment couper du pain, rien de plus.

Le sandwich était maintenant coupé en deux morceaux parfaits et Angélus acquiesça avec approbation, puis se déplaça pour se tenir à côté d'elle, le sourire sur son visage inaperçu.

"On va regarder le reste du film?"

Il acquiesça et puis fit une pause avant de l'aider avec la nourriture. "Tu vas vraiment manger tout ça?"

Elle le regarda. "Quoi?"

"Tu as deux morceaux de fruits, des chips et des cacahuètes, deux sodas, plus un sandwich qui pourrait rassasier un hippopotame."

"Oh," Cordélia détourna ses yeux des siens et se racla la gorge alors qu'elle commençait à être un peu mal à l'aise. "Je, euh, n'ai pas de sang donc la moitié est pour toi. Au cas où tu aurais faim." Le dernier mot sortit en un murmure timide tandis qu'hier soir lui traversait à nouveau l'esprit.

"Regarde-moi." Elle le fit et fut récompensée par un regard noir intense qui glaçait et brûlait à la fois. "Une commande pour dix n'arrêterait pas la faim." Son regard s'aiguisa sur sa gorge et il sourit quand les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent à nouveau. "Et tu as plein de sang, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ta jolie petite tête. Je ne suis pas partisan de la malbouffe."

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il venait juste d'insulter non seulement sa nourriture, mais aussi tout son être. Quel culot. Elle insulta la seule chose à laquelle elle pu penser. "C'est quoi la taille moyenne des crocs ces jours-ci? Un demi centimètre?" Ce n'était pas la meilleure des répliques, mais ça allait devoir suffire puisqu'elle était toujours vexée au nom de ses cellules.

Angélus ne sembla pas du tout impressionné. "Ce n'est pas la taille qui importe, c'est comment on l'utilise."

Des dents blanches émoussées pincèrent sa langue. "Ouais, mais pour ça, il faut avoir quelque chose à utiliser."

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma quelques fois, lui donnant le temps de le laisser débout là, à digérer à l'insulte envers sa virilité vampirique. C'était vraiment une fichue chipie et Seigneur, c'était sérieusement excitant. Des secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne la suive, les bras et les mains remplis de sa nourriture. "Je pourrais te montrer combien j'ai de crocs. Choisis une veine Cordélia, je te mets au défi."


	8. Jour 34

_**Jour 34**_**...**

Il était environs 8 heure du matin quand Cordélia se réveilla, l'instinct lui fit tendre le bras pour le toucher, mais elle ne trouva qu'un endroit vide là où il était. Elle bailla longuement et des larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux, sa mâchoire craqua tandis qu'elle dérivait vers un soupir. Clignant des yeux, elle se redressa et remarqua qu'elle n'était plus sur le divan mais dans son lit et qu'elle portait toujours ses vieux vêtements. Elle soupira à nouveau, cette fois avec une affection qu'elle ignora.

Comme c'était bizarre qu'il soit parti et qu'elle puisse encore le sentir. Elle mit ça sur le fait qu'elle avait utilisé sa veste comme couverture hier soir. Oh bien, elle ne pouvait pas traînasser au lit toute la journée. Un bon étiremment lui fit sortir les pieds de sous sa couverture et ses orteils s'étendirent très fort, lui rappellant vaguement les pattes d'un poulet. Elle ricana. Des pattes de poulet, en effet.

La carpette était froide, mais sa peau chaude accueilli la sensation, et elle fredonna avec un soulagement délicieux. Un autre baîllement la frappa et un son assez étrange vint avec. "Une douche," murmura Cordélia à travers son baîllement. "Ca va me réveiller."

Elle pointa ses pieds dans la direction de sa suite, se déshabillant en marchant. Sa blouse disparaissant en premier et puis son soutien-gorge, s'arrêtant assez longtemps pour faire tomber son pantalon et le lancer en l'air avec son pied pour le rattraper. Sa main libre passa dans ses cheveux et ses doigts démêlèrent certains noeuds, ses ongles grattant d'une façon agréable.

Angel n'avait pas été obligé de partir. Il aurait pu emprunter des vêtements de son père et utiliser la charmante douche massante, le complet avec le truc qui massait la tête. Elle ne savait pas comment était la plomberie au manoir, mais elle se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être aussi bien puisqu'il semblait avoir été bâti à l'Age du Fer ou quelque chose comme ça.

Sa culotte fût la prochaine chose à partir et elle eut tous les vêtements prêts à être jetés dans la machine à laver, lui permettant ainsi de plonger directement dans une douche délicieusement chaude. Elle s'était demandée si un bain ne serait pas mieux, mais ça l'envoyait habituellement dans les bras du Marchant de Sable. Nan. Une douche la préparerait pour la journée.

"Un deux trois elle tremblait de montrer quoi?" chanta-t-elle d'une voix enjouée et guillerette. "Son petit itsi bitsi tini ouini, tout petit, petit, bikini qu'elle mettait pour la première fois..."

Sa chanson improvisée prit fin quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit largement et qu'Angélus fit mine de sortir. Sa mâchoire tomba par terre et elle fixa une paire d'iris d'un brun profond qui la fixait en retour, observant tandis que son regard se baissait sur un cou musclé et de larges épaules. Ses bras étaient doucement inclinés avec des biceps et triceps relachés, alors que ses avant-bras étaient tendus.

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla un peu tandis qu'elle descendait vers un torse mouillé, nu, et de petits mamellons masculins, durcis par la baisse soudaine de température. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge quand elle suivit la ligne musclée jusqu'où sa peau pâle disparaissait sous sa serviette préférée jaune canari. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer, peu importe à quel point elle essayait.

Son corps se serra et se referma, ses yeux se vitrifiant alors que ça devenait impossible à gérer. Quelque chose en elle lâcha, forçant une précipitation de liquide chaud à s'écouler le long de ses cuisses. Elle ne vit pas l'expression sur son visage qui disait qu'il savait, puisqu'elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de fixer _là_.

Le visage d'Angélus se fendit d'un énorme sourire rempli d'arrogance. Son regard tomba vers où un triangle élégant de boucles cachait son minou de la vue et il se lécha les lèvres. Elle devenait tellement excitée, il pouvait la goûter sur sa langue et c'était un délicieux prélude des choses à venir.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la serviette bougea que ses cordes vocales firent sentir leur présence. "Oh mon Dieu... Sors!" parvint à crier Cordélia. "Sors!"

Elle voulait qu'il sorte? "D'accord," et il fit mine de sortir de la salle de bain.

"Je veux dire _entre_. Rentre!" Elle lui claqua pratiquement la porte au nez, puis elle s'appuya contre la porte et n'eut d'autre choix que d'écouter ses gloussements graves et comiques.

Pendant qu'elle était occupée à mourir d'humiliation, le vampire était occupé à savourer tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir à un homme. L'ample poitrine exhibait de magnifiques mamelons roses qui s'étaient durcis sous son regard intense. Elle menait le chemin jusqu'à une taille svelte et un ventre plat qui s'évasait en un jeu de hanches spécialement conçues pour ses mains.

C'était vraiment de très belles hanches, mais elles avaient encore l'essence de la jeunesse, et Seigneur, comme c'était un spectacle pour les yeux. Evidemment, il ne l'avait pas vue assez longtemps pour tout voir, donc son cerveau remplissait les blancs et il sentit le premier tremblement d'excitation. Il avait un mot pour la décrire et c'était appétissante.

Etant donné qu'il n'avait plus vu de femme nue depuis, oh, plus d'une semaine, elle était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Angélus baissa les yeux sur son érection et laissa sortir un rire. Peu de femmes pouvaient l'exciter avec seulement leur apparence. On pouvait lui faire confiance d'en faire partie.

Il fit glisser la serviette de sa taille et l'utilisa pour essuyer un peu plus comme il doutait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas un sol mouillé. En faisant ça, il continua d'écouter sa respiration rapide et son cœur encore plus rapide, laissant les sons excitants faire ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Il pensa également à l'orgueil. Principalement son orgueil et comme c'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas là, à se faire baiser jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne.

Maintenant, il était dans un tout autre monde. Un monde où elle le fixait avec des yeux larmoyants et le suppliait de le faire, un monde où elle était étroite et mouillée autour de lui. Un monde où son pénis était recouvert d'un liquide chaud et cuivré qui venait avec la douleur et le plaisir.

Elle allait saigner pour lui, il le savait. Il s'en assurerait.

C'est cela qui amena la réalisation que ce n'était pas l'orgueil ni le pari qui gardait sa vertu intacte, mais la réalité. Bien sûr, il pourrait sortir maintenant et la prendre, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Honnêtement, ça semblait être une assez bonne idée et il y réfléchit pendant un moment ou deux. Il doutait qu'il obtiendrait beaucoup de résistance de sa part, vu qu'elle était tout juteuse.

La briser comme ça était un fameux fantasme et fichtrement tentant, mais il avait un programme et ce programme était de la plier à sa façon de penser. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête. Elle était encore volage près de lui, même si elle donnait l'impression contraire.

Bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas être aussi méfiante avec lui. Après tout, c'était lui qu'elle avait appelé quand elle avait eu peur hier soir. Payer ces gosses pour lancer des pierres avait été un coup de génie et il mit l'idée de côté pour de futures références. Tout de même, Angélus n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il avait complètement gagné son affection, mais il avait tout le temps qu'il fallait pour arranger ce petit problème et puis il obtiendrait ce qui devenait rapidement son obsession favorite.

Jusque-là, il l'emmenerait diner, jouerait au petit ami, à l'ami, au fichu boy scout avant de pouvoir jouer à l'amant.

La serviette fut placée sur la rambarde; il enfila son pantalon et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en train de sécher, le sourire ne quittant jamais son visgae.

Il quitta la salle de bain et entra dans une chambre vide. Enfin, vide sauf pour la masse bien proportionnée sous la couette. Il secoua la tête et se déplaç a pour se tenir près de son lit.

"Hum," dit Angélus d'une voix très ironique et sarcastique. "Où pourrait bien être Cordélia?"

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un froissement de la masse bien proportionnée.

"Est-ce qu'elle est là-dedans?" Il ouvrit bruyamment le premier des six tiroirs d'une armoire, jetant un œil désinvolte à sa collection de CD. "Nope, pas là-dedans."

Il n'eut toujours rien.

"Je suppose que je vais devoir regarder dans le tiroir là-bas." Angélus marcha jusqu'à la table de nuit et choisit à nouveau le premier tiroir. Il l'ouvrit sans songer à son intimité. "Tiens, tiens tiens. Qu'est-ce qu'on a ici?"

Il tira le journal de son gîte, le tournant dans tous les sens alors qu'il étudiait le motif pourpre tourbillonant. Il l'ouvrit à la première page et puis lu avec une voix remplie de moquerie. "Premier jour de retour à l'école..."

Cordélia ne croyait pas qu'il farfouillait dans son journal intime. Il n'était pas stupide à ce point-là et donc elle resta là où elle était.

Il continua en se fichant du monde. "Premier jour de retour à l'école après avoir passé tout un été à Hawaii avec tante Sylvie. Seigneur, cette femme donne un air minable au Père Noël."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Soit son imagination était extrêmement bonne, soit il avait une vision à rayon-x, soit il lisait réellement son journal intime.

Angélus alla à une autre page. "Mes parents ont réservé un voyage au ski, à Aspen, pour l'année prochaine."

Oh Seigneur. Il _était _en train de lire son journal intime. Elle était sur le point de virer la couverture de sa tête et lui prendre des mains quand les pages bruissèrent à nouveau et, à nouveau, il commença à lire tout haut.

"Angel est un tel un abruti, je veux dire, vraiment. Sa petite amie le largue presque pour un autre type et qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il revient la queue entre les jambes quand elle lui lance un regard." Son sourire passa inaperçu.

Cordélia grimaça, repensant le plan de sortir de sa cachette. Si elle n'était pas mortifiée avant, elle l'était certainement maintenant.

"Intéressante perspective." Angélus examina le contenu de chaque page jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur quelque chose qui se démarquait vraiment. "Je ne peux pas écrire beaucoup parce que ça fait mal de bouger. Je n'ai jamais été aussi humiliée de toute ma vie. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais vraiment, mais il me l'a renvoyé en plein visage. Je le déteste. Je les déteste. Je déteste les voir me mettre sous le nez à quel point j'ai été stupide de n'avoir rien remarqué."

Angélus n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'elle avait écrit sur le garçon Harris et sa liaison avec la sorcière. Il fit une note mentale pour discuter avec le garçon sur le comment traiter une dame. Il revint en arrière pour voir s'il avait raté quelque chose sur lui. "Je me demande ce qu'elle a écrit d'autre sur moi."

"Je me suis cachée dans une poubelle, tu arrives à y croire? Il se trouve que je me cachais d'Angel..." Il lança un regard à la masse bien proportionnée. "Déjà vu. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture après le jeu quand j'ai entendu ces pas flippants derrière moi. J'ai fait ce qui venait naturellement à l'esprit d'une jeune femme vulnérable et non accompagnée sur la Bouche de l'enfer, je me suis enfuie. Quelle façon de montrer ton côté tocarde à Angel, Cor."

"C'est certain que tu étais vilaine," dit-il avec un petit rire et il continua à lire. "Pour m'épargner le traumatisme de revivre la soirée cauchemardesque, je me suis presque fait couper la tête par un zombie et transformer en torche humaine. Alex Harris m'a sauvée. Oui. Le même Alex Harris qui a dit que le monde serait un meilleur endroit sans moi. Biensûr, sa gentillesse n'a pas duré lorsqu'il m'a envoyée voir ailleurs quand je suis allée le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie."

Il fit une pause et fronça les sourcils. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vu chez un salaud comme Harris? Seigneur, ça faisait mal rien que d'y penser. Heureusement, ses yeux avaient ouverts sur quel idiot cet Harris était. Son pouce glissa et il perdit l'endroit où il était, donc il tourna jusqu'à une page quelconque avec des notes d'en-tête au dessus. Le froncement de sourcils d'Angélus se transforma en confusion, puis en intrigue et, enfin, en total amusement.

Selon cette note de page particulière, Angel aimait Cordélia Chase à quatre-vingt-deux pourcent, et Angel aimait Buffy Summers à dix pourcent. Comment diable en était-elle venue à cette conclusion? Un sourire mauvais traversa son visage. "Si seulement Angel me sauvait. Je n'hésiterais pas à montrer ma gratitude à ce magnifique morceau d'homme. Je le jure, il est tellement canon, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui."

Attendez une minute. Elle n'avait jamais écrit ça. "Donne-moi ça." Cordélia poussa la couette de sa tête alors qu'elle se redressait et essaya de lui reprendre son journal intime, mais il le tint hors de portée et continua à lire.

"Il est simplement une grosse boule de sexe vampirique," Angélus esquiva une autre tentative d'empoignement. "S'il savait ce que je pensais de lui, il en rougirait."

"Arrête ça!" Elle sauta sur ses deux pieds, utilisant la taille fournie par le lit pour se rapprocher du sauvetage de ses pensées d'un homme fou.

Il tint le journal à l'envers et loin d'elle alors qu'il continuait. "Je suis toute en émoi quand il me regarde et, oh, j'ai envie d'agripper ce corps et de le ravir durant toute l'éternité."

"Rends-le moi!" Cordélia fit un bond en l'air et il répondit en s'éloignant du lit, donc elle se retourna seulement pour se prendre les pieds dans la couverture. Elle vacilla sur le bord du matelas et puis se sentit tomber.

Il ne fut pas assez rapide pour la rattraper et elle tomba avec le visage face au sol, l'impact lui faisant mordre douloureusement sa lèvre inférieure. "Owfa," fut la réponse étouffée. "Ow." Ca faisait mal.

L'odeur du sang remplit l'air, faisant tournoyer ses sens et il prit une profonde respiration pour refouler l'envie de goûter. Angélus garda le journal intime en s'agenouillant pour l'aider à se redresser.

"Ow." Cordélia agrippa son bras avec une main et toucha prudemment sa lèvre avec l'autre, sifflant devant le soudain afflux de douleur. "Ow, ow, ow." Ca piquait fichtrement.

"Ca va?" demanda-t-il, ses doigts prenant sa joue et penchant son visage sur le côté. Un petit filet de rouge coulant de sa moue inférieure. Elle devait s'être mordue la lèvre en tombant. "Tu t'es ouvert la lèvre."

Ca expliquerait le picotement. "Super... Ow!" Ok, donc sourire n'était pas un super truc à faire avec une lèvre fendue. Elle baissa la tête en soulevant l'ourlet de sa blouse pour nettoyer le sang, grimaçant devant la sensation désagréable. "Bon sang. C'est parti?"

Angélus acquiesça, un sourire toujours sur le visage. "Alors, j'aime Cordélia Chase à quatre-vingt-douze pourcent. Tu veux me dire comment tu as obtenu ça?"

Il fut immensément content de voir un rougissement glorieux tacher ses joues. Oh bien, tant qu'à être humiliée, autant y aller jusqu'au bout. "En fait, tu m'aimes à quatre-vingt-treize pourcent. Angel m'aime à quatre-vingt-douze pourcent."

"J'attends."

Cordélia roula les yeux et sortit son sac d'école de sous son lit, puis l'ouvrit. Un bloc de papier fut sorti, de même que son plumier. Il regarda attentivement le dit plumier, les sourcils se soulevant quand il vit les nombreuses signatures griffonnées partout.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le plumier pour sortir un bic.

"Je regarde juste les noms..." Angélus l'imita et roula les yeux, puis se frappa le front. "J'avais oublié que je sortais avec _la_ Cordélia Chase, Miss Popularité."

Les mots 'sortais avec' ne furent remarqués par aucun des deux.

"Imbécile. Là, regarde."

Le bloc fut ouvert à une page vierge et elle commença à écrire son propre nom, puis le mot 'loves' et puis le nom Christian Bale. Qui était Christian Bale? Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de demander.

"On commence avec le L. Il a un L et moi aussi, donc ça fait deux." Le chiffre deux fut inscrit sur la ligne en dessous. "J'ai un O, mais il n'en a pas, donc ça fait un O." Le chiffre un fut écrit à côté du deux. "Il n'y a pas de V dans nos noms." Zéro fut écrit à côté du chiffre un. "Il y a trois E... Tu vois où je veux en venir?"

Angélus acquiesça. "Ok," Cordélia continua après s'être arrêtée pour lécher sa blessure, quelque chose qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire. Ce pari entamait sur sa vie sociale.

"Maintenant, tu additionnes les chiffres jusqu'à ce que tu en obtiennes deux. 2, 1, 0, 3, 2." Elle regarda pour voir s'il suivait. "On additionne 2 et 1 pour obtenir 3. Ensuite, on additionne 1 et 0 pour obtenir 1. 0 plus 3 fait trois, puis 3 plus 2 fait 5."

"Laisse-moi faire." Il lui prit le bic et le bloc des mains et commença à le faire lui-même. "3, 1, 3, 5..." Il les additionna. Quatre, quatre, huit. "Huit, douze. Ca veut dire huit plus douze, non?" Devant son hochement de tête, "Ce qui veut dire que tu aimes Christian Bale à vingt pourcent."

"Bien joué!" Cordélia applaudit en ignorant le picotement de plus en plus lointain pour lui sourire. "Ta première leçon en stupidité adolescente et tu obtiens une médaille." Son sourire se transforma en un sourire de pur amusement. "C'est toi que j'aime le plus." Elle réalisa l'impression que ça donnait. "Je veux dire avec les quatre-vingt-treize pourcent comparé au quatre-vingt-douze."

Son sourire fut immense. "C'est moi que tu aimes le plus." Devant son regard, "C'est toi qui l'a dit. Quatre-vingt-treize comparé à vingt. Tu dois beaucoup m'aimer."

Elle l'ignora. "Laisse-moi t'essayer."

C'était irrésistible. "Je suis juste là, bébé. Essaye-moi si tu veux."

Ses joues déjà roses virèrent à une charmante nuance de rouge. "Pas comme ça, abruti. Tu aimes qui?"

Angelus lui offrit un sourire qui aurait fait vomir Roméo. "Toi."

"Arrête," dit-elle et elle le frappa avec son bic. "Tu aimes qui dans les célébrités?"

Il réfléchit pendant un moment. "J'ai rencontré Lauren Bacall à l'anniversaire de Bogie. Elle était assez jolie."

Cordélia cligna des yeux. "Tu as rencontré Lauren Bacall? Comme dans la Lauren Bacall?" Elle secoua la tête. "Ok, Lauren Bacall alors." Elle l'écrivit. Angélus 'Loves' Lauren Bacall. "4, 0, 0, 2, 1. Tu continues."

Il prit le papier et le bic, additionnant comme elle lui avait appris. 4, 0, 2, 3. Il poursuivit. 4, 2, 5.

Angélus la regarda pour voir s'il le faisait bien. "Uh-huh.," dit-elle. "Quatre plus deux fait six et deux plus cinq fait sept. Donc..."

"J'aime Lauren Bacall à soixante-sept pourcent. Ca veut dire que c'est toi que j'aime le plus, et ça veut aussi dire que je t'aime plus sans âme qu'avec."

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait bien fait, mais quoi que ça puisse être, ça avait amené un sourire sur son visage et ça l'avait poussé à détourner une paire d'yeux étincelants. Il l'avait déjà dit à de nombreuses reprises et il le dirait encore. Les femmes.

Cordélia repoussa le sentiment cuisant d'un haussement d'épaules. "Je vais prendre une douche. Tu n'as qu'à jouer et réfléchir à quelque chose qu'on puisse faire plus tard... A moins que tu n'ais des projets, bien sûr."

Il allait devoir se nourrir, mais à part ça, "Pas de projets."

"Super. Maintenant, aide-moi à me lever. Mes jambes sont devenues toutes bizarres."

Angélus se leva, la soulevant facilement du sol comme si elle ne pesait rien. Ses jambes endormies la firent un peu trébucher et elle s'agrippa fermement à ses bras pour ne pas retomber. Sa bouche s'ouvrit largement quand elle vit que ses doigts couvraient à peine la moitié de son bras, et elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de voler une rapide pression si elle avait essayé. Ses muscles étaient épais, mais pas trop, sa peau était lisse et pas horriblement étirée et il n'avait pas de veines saillantes comme beaucoup de body builders.

Cordélia surprit ses yeux à se concentrer sur ses pectoraux et, oh tellement innocemment, glissa ses petites mains tripoteuses sur ses épaules et le long des dits muscles. Angélus resta immobile, la laissant explorer, son amusement arrogant passant inaperçu tandis qu'elle volait une autre pression espiègle.

"Je suis le premier homme que tu touches comme ça?"

Elle acquiesça avec un air hébété. "Tu aimes ça, pas vrai? De quoi j'ai l'air?" Elle était assez proche pour qu'il sente ses mamelons se durcir contre son torse, et c'était un doux petit signe d'excitation. "Ouais, tu aimes ça." Il sourit. "Tu aimes ça à quatre-vingt-treize pourcent."

Il était simplement obligé de gâcher son humeur. "Oh, la ferme. Je vais prendre une douche."

"Suis mon conseil et prends-en une froide."

Cordélia le gifla, son visage exprimant du dégoût devant son attitude arrogante. Il se contenta de sourire et la poussa légèrement en arrière, ce qui la poussa à le pousser en retour. "Je pourrais tellement te botter les fesses."

"Biensûr que tu pourrais. Va te faire jolie pour moi. Je vais préparer ton petit déjeuner. Des requêtes?"

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent à la mention de nourriture. "Peut-être du lard et des oeufs, s'il-te-plait? Pas trop croustillant et pas trop liquide. Ooh, avec des toasts et du beurre. Beaucoup et beaucoup de beurre."

Angélus secoua la tête. "Laisse ça à mes mains viriles." Il passa à côté d'elle en la faisant tourner dans la direction de la salle de bain, seulement pour qu'elle l'arrête dans son élan. "Quoi?"

"Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais un tatouage," accusa-t-elle. "Quand est-ce que tu l'as fait faire? Ca a fait mal? Ca a coûté combien? C'est toi qui l'a dessiné?" Il la sentit le fixer et même s'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il savait qu'elle bavait dessus. "C'est trooop cool," dit-elle avec une voix émerveillée. "J'en veux un, mais papa me ferait la peau. Je veux aussi me faire percer le nombril, mais..."

"Papa te ferait la peau," finit-il pour elle. "Je me le suis fait faire il y a des années, avant de quitter l'Irlande, ça n'a rien coûté, ça n'a pas trop fait mal, et j'ai trouvé le dessin dans le livre de Kells. En ce qui concerne papa, pourquoi ne pas en faire un à un endroit où il ne le verrait jamais?"

Cordelia prit ça en compte tandis qu'elle se déplaçait pour lui faire face. "Comme sur mes fesses ou quelque chose comme ça? Je ne crois pas que je supporterais qu'un type étrange me fixe les fesses pendant des heures." Elle l'observa y réfléchir pendant un moment.

"Et si ce n'était pas un type étrange?" demanda Angélus alors que l'idée commençait à prendre forme dans son esprit. "Ca ne me dérangerait pas de fixer tes fesses pendant des heures."

"Hum..." Elle cligna des yeux une ou deux fois. "Tu me ferais un tatouage?" Il acquiesça. "Je ne sais pas. Ca fera mal?"

"Tes fesses sont un muscle, donc oui. Ca fera mal. Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire là, tu sais. Tu pourrais toujours le faire dans le bas du dos, mais ça ferait mal aussi puisque c'est sur ta colonne vertébrale. Tu pourrais prendre quelque chose pour atténuer la douleur."

Elle resta silencieuse et ses doigts trifouillèrent avec l'ourlet de sa blouse tandis qu'elle pesait son offre. "Tu le ferais vraiment?"

"Si tu me fais assez confiance et si tu en veux vraiment, vraiment, un. Souviens-toi que c'est pour la vie, Cordélia."

"Qu'est-ce que tu ferais?"

Elle semblait avoir pris sa décision. "Va prendre une douche, laisse-moi m'occuper des détails."

*~*~*~*~*

Trois heures plus tard et Cordélia et Angélus étaient assis dans la partie de la cuisine sans lumière du soleil. Il était profondément concentré sur des feuilles de papiers et des crayons de couleurs, pendant qu'elle regardait avec une fascination croissante. Elle arrivait à peine à croire que, non seulement, il lui créait un tatouage, mais c'était aussi lui qui allait le mettre sur elle. La décision avait été mutuellement prise de le mettre dans le bas de son dos et non sur ses fesses.

Son dessin était un mélange artistique de lignes nettes et de courbes douces sortant d'un soleil modelé vraiment cool. Il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de couleurs, comme il n'avait pas encore pu choisir quel bout serait quoi. Apparemment, les couleurs qu'elle voulait n'étaient pas bien pour sa personnalité, quelque chose qui l'avait faite souffler, mais elle l'avait quand même laissé continuer.

"Je ne suis pas une grande fan du rose," dit-elle rapidement quand il souleva le bout rose.

Angélus roula les yeux avec frustration. "Tu peux te taire, s'il-te-plait? J'essaye de travailler, là."

"Désolée, mais c'est la vérité. Pourquoi pas du lilas? Un lilas foncé, du genre grisâtre-violet? Comme la couleur qu'on voit au crépuscule."

Il fit une pause, son imagination créant la couleur qu'elle décrivait et il se la représenta comme le dégradé entre le noir, le gris et le blanc. "Ca irait," dit-il finalement. "Ca marcherait vraiment. Bon choix."

Elle s'enorgueillit avec la louange et répondit avec désinvolture, "J'essaye."

Angélus troqua le crayon rose pour le mauve clair, fit un petit essai sur le dessus de la page, et puis commença les ombres avec un gris foncé avant de faire quelques traits clairs avec le gris clair. Il aimait définitivement. "Tu es sûre que tu veux que je le fasse?"

"Ouais!" s'exclama Cordélia de façon enthousiaste. "J'ai hâte. Les filles vont être tellement jalouses."

Il s'arrêta et lui lança un regard sérieux. "Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu le fais, n'est-ce pas?"

"Pas du tout, l'envie est un bonus. Honnêtement Angel, ça fait une éternité que j'ai envie d'un tatouage." Elle essaya de trouver un moyen d'expliquer pourquoi. "Je me sens normale, tu sais? Une parmi la foule. Je suppose que j'ai juste envie de me distinguer des autres, de quelque chose qui me rendrait différente, pour ainsi dire."

"Je comprends. Et le piercing au nombril?"

"Oh c'est juste un accessoire de mode."

Il secoua la tête, mais rit doucement et continua de dessiner. "Tu mettrais quoi?"

Cordélia haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Un papillon ou une libellule peut-être, mais ma cousine m'a averti de ne pas tomber dans ce piège." Devant son regard, "Ma cousine ne porte que des papillons ou des libellules parce qu'ils sont tous jolis."

"Ahh," dit-il avec compréhension. "L'option sûre. Je suis moi-même familier avec. Fais-moi une faveur."

"Quoi?"

"N'achète pas de croix."

Cordélia rit et lui tapota la tête de façon rassurante. "Pas de croix, promis. Hey, tu pourrais le faire? Me percer, je veux dire?"

Angélus l'honora d'un regard en coin, une lueur espiègle brûlant dans ses yeux. "Je t'ai déjà dit de choisir une veine."

Comme si elle allait faire ça. "Que dirais-tu d'une qui n'est pas à moi?" 

"Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec les tiennes?"

"Rien si tu aimes le café... En parlant de ça, tu en veux?"

"Du café ou une veine?"

"Du café, abruti. Mais bien essayé. Du lait et du sucre?" Elle s'éloigna de lui et se dirigea vers la machine à café, prenant une seconde pour décider entre Java et Kenyan. Elle choisit le Kenyan fort pour changer.

"Du lait, pas de sucre. Je suis déjà assez doux."

Son roulement d'yeux évident passa inaperçu tandis qu'elle s'affairait à préparer les boissons. "C'était un déjeuner assez chouette que tu as fait ce matin, Angel. Est-ce que j'ose demander comment un vampire a appris à cuisiner aussi bien?" S'il disait ce qu'elle pensait, elle allait s'enfuir en hurlant vers les collines.

Angélus leva les yeux de son dessin. "J'ai appris quelques petites choses au fil des ans."

Cordélia sortit deux tasses, en désignant inconsciemment une spécialement pour lui. "Comme?"

"Les dessins de tatouages, pour commencer." Il souleva le produit fini et le secoua, l'observant hurler avec excitation et se précipiter à ses côtés pour le regarder convenablement de près.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et remplis d'enchantement complet, observant chaque petit détail. Les couleurs, les lignes, le soleil... C'était parfait. "C'est magnifique. Je veux dire, sérieusement magnifique! Mercimercimerci!" Elle finit avec un autre cri et puis il se retrouva avec une paire de bras fins lancés autour de son cou et une paire de lèvres chaudes et douces pressées bruyamment contre sa joue.

Il fut tellement surpris par l'élan qu'il ne réagit pas et ses bras pendaient mollement le long de ses flancs jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à sautiller de haut en bas. N'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire avec ça, Angélus lui rendit lentement son étreinte. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas réaliser à quel point elle était minuscule?

Ses mains étaient plus grandes que sa taille, ses bras faisaient presque deux fois le tour de son corps et il devait se voûter. Ce truc de l'étreinte était agréable, vraiment agréable, et ça devint encore plus agréable quand ses mains lui caressèrent ses omoplates. Avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de vraiment l'apprécier, elle se recula, mais pas assez loin pour que ses bras tombent de sa taille, et il vit à quel point, exactement, elle était heureuse.

"Tu peux le faire ce soir? S'il-te-plait? Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. S'il-te-plait?"

Angélus regarda ses mains serrées et ses yeux noisettes implorants. "Biensûr. Le piercing aussi?"

"Ouais... Hum, je veux dire, si ça va pour toi." Le sourire sur son visage était celui qu'elle utilisait quand elle voulait promener son papa par le bout du nez.

Il lutta pour garder le sourire connaisseur pour lui. "Il vaudrait mieux faire les deux en même temps. Fini le café pendant que je vais appeler Karl, pour lui dire d'arranger les choses dans mes quartiers au club. Je dois y passer, alors on le fera là."

Cordélia cria à nouveau et, à nouveau, ses bras furent lancés autour de son cou. Cette fois, elle lui broya presque les os et câlina le lobe de son oreille. "Je te suis redevable sur ce coup. Je vais te dire. Je vais faire revenir mes trucs de beauté de leur retraite et voir si je peux travailler sur ces callosités."

"Tu ne semblais pas penser que j'avais besoin de travail tout à l'heure." Il fit un grand sourire quand elle lui lança un regard noir. "Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour quelque chose que j'ai proposé de faire."

Elle resta silencieuse un moment pour remettre ses pensées en ordre. Elle devait le remercier, mais pas pour les choses qu'il avait faites pour elle. Comment pourrait-elle le dire sans que ça n'ait l'air stupide et qu'il se moque d'elle? Elle ne trouve pas de moyen, donc elle resta dans la simplicité. "Si Angel, je le dois."

Angélus l'observa aller finir le café, ses yeux s'égarant constamment sur le bas de son dos et le point où ses fesses s'incurvaient. Une expression de douleur traversa son visage devant l'image de sa main attrapant une bonne poigne de ce morceau et le faisant virer à une nuance délicieuse de rouge.

Il avait une pensée, et c'était que le pari devenait lassant.

*~*~*~*~*

Elle s'était sentie bien toute la journée. S'était sentie bien quand elle était entrée dans le club, bien quand les autres vampires l'avaient fixée et parlé sur elle, bien quand il l'avait emmenée dans ses quartiers privés, bien quand elle avait ôté sa blouse, et bien quand il l'avait fait s'asseoir sur un tabouret en plastique et en lui tournant le dos.

Ce fut quand elle entendit le bourdonnement de l'instrument de tatouage qu'elle ne se sentit pas bien.

Cordélia essaya courageusement de contrôler le tremblement terrifié et ferma fort les yeux en un effort pour s'imaginer autre part, comme un endroit sans aiguille de tatouage. Elle était absolument en train de faire dans son froc alors qu'elle se préparait à la pire douleur du monde. Pire qu'une barre en fer lui transperçant l'intestin, pire que se faire heurter par un camion arctique de mille tonnes, pire qu'être mangée par un requin.

Le spray anesthésiant n'allait pas fonctionner et ça allait être tellement horrible qu'elle allait s'évanouir ou commencer à brailler comme un bébé. Ohmondieuohmondieu. Elle n'avait tellement pas envie d'avoir l'air d'une idiote complète en pleurant pour maman et en suçant son pouce.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?"

Un œil noisette nerveux s'ouvrit pour voir Spike debout, là, avec un grand verre de liquide ambre dans la main.

"Je vais avoir un tatouage et mon nombril percé," dit Cordelia avec un demi sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se résoudre à être désagréable, pas quand l'un de ses rêves était sur le point de se réaliser.

"Hé bien, quelle rebelle. Laisse-moi voir ça."

Avant qu'elle ne puisse montrer le dessin du doigt, Angélus parla. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Spike?"

"Je suis curieux, c'est tout. J'ai entendu dire que mon vieux sire avait un petit bout appétissant ici derrière et je suis venu voir ce qui provoquait toute cette agitation."

"Va être curieux loin de moi," fut la courte réponse. "Je suis occupé."

Spike rit tout bas. "Allez, Angelus. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu traînes une pouliche dans ta grotte. Tu n'as jamais amené de pouliche ici." Oh ouais, ça allait jouer en sa faveur.

Cordélia lança un regard fixe et écarquillé à Angélus. "Tu n'as jamais amené de femme ici?"

Un regard noir ciré fut dirigé dans la direction de Spike. "Non."

"Pourquoi pas?"

Le blond répondit. "S'il le faisait, la pouliche en question se ferait des idées de noblesse. Ce n'est pas vrai?"

"Noblesse?" La confusion de Cordélia fit sourire Angélus.

"Puisque Darla et le Maître sont morts, je suis le maître de la Maison."

"Oh," elle sourit. "Et l'idée d'être liée au Grand Kahuna est délicieuse, j'en conclu."

"Quelque chose comme ça," Spike laissa son grand-sire s'en sortir avec une simple version. Il observa son visage se plisser avec frayeur quand le bourdonnement devint plus bruyant alors qu'Angélus le rapprochait de son dos. Pauvre gamine. "Avale ça, chaton." Il lui tendit sa boisson.

Après sa dernière rencontre avec son infusion, il n'était pas question qu'elle touche ça. "Ca va." A son plus grand embarras, on aurait dit que Pinky et Perky avaient élu domicile dans ses cordes vocales.

Le vampire secoua la tête devant la tête de mule, mais ce fut Angélus qui parla. "Si tu as peur, Cordélia, je ne le ferais pas."

N'était-ce pas simplement un défi? "Non, non," dit-elle et elle ouvrit complètement les deux yeux. "Merci Spike."

Il fut amusé de se faire prendre le verre des mains, plus amusé de la voir descendre le contenu en une fois, et grandement amusé de la voir essayer de ne pas grimacer devant l'horrible brûlure dans sa gorge. "C'est un goût acquis," lui dit-il.

"Vraiment?" cassa Cordélia, puis sa langue fit une sorte de trémoussement alors qu'elle baratinait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Angélus pour lui faire un signe de la tête. "Je suis prête. On peut en finir, s'il-vous-plait? Je commence à avoir des crampes dans les bras."

"Ca c'est ma chérie." Sourit-il. "Dis-moi d'arrêter quand ça devient trop douloureux. Maintenant, essaye de ne pas te raidir et assied-toi aussi droite que possible. Si tu restes Spike, rends-toi utile."

"Ok. Assise droite comme un 'i' et ne pas se raidir." Enterré derrière toute sa terreur se trouvait un éclat d'excitation, comme le genre d'excitation qu'une personne ressentait avant d'aller dans sa première montagne russe ou de conduire une voiture pour la première fois.

Angélus capta les yeux de Spike et lui fit un petit hochement de tête, puis il amena l'aiguille sur sa peau.

"Alors," dit Spike avec désinvolture. "Comment va l'école ces jours-ci?"

Cordélia lui lança un regard noir. "Bien," dit-elle avec les dents serrées. "Ca va bien." Bien, bien, bien.

"Les examens arrivent bientôt?"

"Ca te dérangerait de ne pas parler? Tu me donnes un oooh..." Sa réponse fut brusquement coupée quand une vibration soudaine la traversa. Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça. En fait, il y avait une étrange sensation de chatouilles et elle lutta contre l'envie de glousser.

Le sourire de Spike était infect. "Je suis doué pour donner des oooh, si je peux te le dire. Demande à ma Dru."

"Tu as un tatouage?" Elle se détendit un peu quand elle sentit le pouce d'Angel lui caresser la peau. C'était agréable.

Il secoua la tête. "Je me suis fait faire le sourcil dans les années soixante-dix."

Des yeux noisettes roulèrent. "Laisse-moi deviner, une pointe de chemin de fer, non?"

"Comme tu me connais bien."

"Tu es simplement prévisible... OW!" Bordel, ça avait fait mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là-derrière? Il jouait à Knick-Knack Paddywack sur sa colonne vertébrale? "Purée Angel."

Angélus ignora la plainte. "Arrête de te raidir," gronda-t-il. "Spike, va chercher un autre verre à ma dame." Il fit une pause et essuya doucement le sang sur sa peau, puis reprit son travail.

"Non," refusa Cordélia. "Pas d'autre verre. Celui-là était bien assez, crois-moi." Elle siffla et se mordit la lèvre quand la sensation de brûlure augmenta. Sensation de chatouilles ses fesses. C'était plus comme un millier de coups d'épingles arrivant d'un coup, sans répit.

Spike l'ignora. "Nomme ton poison, chaton. Cet endroit en a beaucoup, y compris de l'arsenic. Je suis sûr que tu ne payeras pas." S'il tordait juste un peu plus, il pourrait obtenir plus qu'une victoire de tout ça. "Pas vrai?"

"Elle peut avoir ce qu'elle veut." Angélus était trop occupé à se concentrer pour faire beaucoup attention à ce qui était dit.

"Tu entends ça? Tu peux avoir tout ce que ton petit coeur appétissant désire. Que dirais-tu d'un mousseux?"

Elle tressailli quand l'aiguille passa sur une partie douloureuse de son épine dorsale. "Ow, oui. Peu importe. Je m'en fiche. Ow! Bon sang!"

Angélus lui donna un moment de répit quand il éloigna l'instrument pour éponger le sang qui commençait maintenant à affluer un peu plus. "Calme-toi, Cordélia," conseilla-t-il.

Elle prit une profonde respiration et essayer de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Environs une minute passa avant qu'il n'ait le signal de continuer. "Continue. Je veux en finir. Angel?"

"Ouaip?"

"Si jamais je décide d'avoir un autre tatouage, tu as ma permission formelle de me remettre les idées en place par des coups."

Il rit. "Je ne t'en ferais pas d'autre de toute façon. Plus que quinze minutes à tenir."

"Plus que?"

La taquinerie s'éloigna dans les oreilles de Spike alors qu'il regardait l'expression des yeux de son grand-sire. Il se passait quelque chose de plus, ici, que ce que les apparences ne laissaient paraître. Il allait simplement devoir coincer la pom-pom girl dans un coin et lui arracher l'information.

Tandis qu'il emmenait ses pensées avec lui pour aller chercher le verre demandé, Angélus ne laissa jamais sa concentration faire un écart, pas même quand son réconfort traîna le long de son flanc ou lorsque la bride de son haut sportif glissa le long de son épaule. Il continua de travailler et de revérifier chaque centimètre juste au cas où un miracle se produirait et qu'il ait fait une erreur.

Spike parti, Cordélia sentit l'atmosphère entre Angel et elle s'épaissir avec une tension qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment nommer, et ses mains agrippèrent ses bras tandis que sa peau picotait avec la chaleur. L'aiguille bourdonnait sur son dos, mais ce n'était plus aussi horrible puisqu'elle s'y était habituée.

En fait, ça devenait étrangement relaxant, et elle se détendit. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'une profonde expiration ne la quitte et qu'elle se mette à fredonner.

"Si bon que ça?" demanda Angélus, sa voix une coquille rauque de son ton normal. Bon Dieu, encore plus dur et il dégommerait les coutures de son pantalon.

"Uh-huh." Elle sentit les doigts de sa main libre aller constamment de haut en bas entre chaque pause de l'aiguille. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer et elle se demanda comment c'était possible durant un tatouage.

Avec elle ne portant rien d'autre qu'un pantalon taille basse et un haut sportif, il avait une vue aux premières loges sur sa taille svelte et sa peau bronzée, et à quel point, au juste, elle était douce. Elle avait quelques tâches de rousseur ça et là, de même qu'un minuscule point de beauté au-dessus de sa hanche gauche. Rien d'autre ne fut dit, ne laissant qu'un doux bourdonnement et son humanité pour emplir la pièce.

Il ne restait plus que quelques semaines. Ca allait bien aller pour lui. Il pouvait se retenir quelques semaines de plus. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait. 


	9. Jour 33

**(Il y a un peu de NC-17 à la fin de ce chapitre…)**

_**Jour 33**_**...**

Cordélia se réveilla avec un énorme sourire et balança les couvertures, ne se souciant pas du tout de l'afflux d'air froid qui frappa son corps. Toutefois, elle se soucia de la piqûre soudaine dans le bas de son dos et elle siffla quand la peau autour de son tatouage la tira. Il l'avait prévenue à ce sujet et lui avait donné de la crème à appliquer sur la surface environnante, lui serinant de ne pas la mettre directement sur le tatouage.

La piqûre disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue et elle fut à nouveau mademoiselle bonne humeur. Elle souleva sa blouse de pyjama et elle donna une petite secousse à son ventre, souriant comme une idiote quand la barre en acier répondit en se trémoussant. Deux minuscules petites étoiles pourpres lui chatouillèrent la peau et son sourire s'élargit quand elle leur donna une chiquenaude, regardant le bijou scintiller.

Angel avait voulu qu'elle mette les étoiles rouges, mais elle avait exigé les pourpres comme elles iraient bien avec les nuances de son tatouage. Il avait quand même eu ce qu'il voulait avec les joyaux. Elle aurait eu l'améthyste adéquate ou rien du tout. Non pas que ça la dérangeait d'avoir la vraie marchandise bien entendu, mais le tatouage et le piercing étaient gratuits. Si elle additionnait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, y compris sa voiture et l'hamburger, il avait déboursé plus de 200 dollars pour elle.

Son père était le seul autre homme à dépenser autant d'argent pour elle en une semaine.

Cordélia fronça les sourcils alors qu'une bonne dose de culpabilité commençait à peser lourdement sur sa poitrine. Elle le trompait déjà, maintenant elle dépensait son argent. A quel point pouvait-elle être une horrible personne? Le pire dans tout cela était que Spike avait raison dans ce qu'il disait.

Tous bons sentiments qu'elle avait s'envolèrent par la fenêtre à la vitesse du Concorde jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent en souffle par-delà un horizon lointain. Elle avait envie de le dire à Angel, mais comment réagirait-il? Elle soupçonnait que sa tête roulerait soit par terre, soit qu'elle serait joliment montée sur le mur de sa chambre. Les choses ne seraient pas si graves si ce fichu Cupidon l'avait laissée tranquille, mais ce n'était pas le cas et maintenant, elle tombait rapidement amoureuse de quelqu'un qui se retournerait contre elle à la minute où il découvrirait sa supercherie.

Si elle parvenait à le rendre vraiment, vraiment saoul avant d'avouer, la vision trouble pourrait être utile lorsqu'elle prendrait la fuite. Non pas qu'elle méritait d'échapper à son courroux, pas après l'avoir laisser dépenser autant d'argent pour elle et en le remerciant avec des mensonges.

Elle ne pouvait plus continuer de lui faire ça. Vampire maléfique et méprisable ou non, il ne méritait pas d'être traité de façon irrespectueuse par une prostituée voleuse d'argent et malhonnête, parce que c'était exactement ce qu'elle était. Une jeune femme menteuse, trompeuse et bonne à rien qui ne valait pas mieux qu'une putain moyenne. Non, décida-t-elle, elle n'était pas une putain. Pire que ça, elle était une poule mouillée parce qu'elle avait laissé Spike l'embarquer dans tout ça avec des menaces.

Cordélia savait qu'elle aurait dû aller directement voir Buffy ou Giles et les obliger à l'écouter, à ne pas les laisser l'envoyer balader avec moins qu'un geste de la main. Encore mieux, elle aurait dû le dire à Angel à la première occasion qu'elle avait eue. Bien sûr, il aurait probablement crier un peu, peut-être perdu son calme aussi, mais elle ne doutait pas de la personne qui s'en serait le moins bien sortie, et ce n'était pas elle.

Elle devait le lui dire et elle devait le lui dire très vite.

*~*~*~*~*

"Joli dessin, ce tatouage," dit Spike à travers un nuage de fumée, le sourire sur son visage s'élargissant tandis que Dru continuait de lui câliner et caresser les cheveux. "Je me demande comment tu l'as trouvé."

Angélus but le reste de son café et épingla le blond avec un regard tueur. "Bonne imagination," fut la brusque réponse. Il s'assit, jouant avec la tasse vide et se prenant à fixer le vide. Après avoir ramené Cordélia chez elle hier soir, il avait eu si fichtrement faim, il avait passé la nuit à aspirer quelques bons repas. Ca n'avait pas vraiment fait grand-chose pour rassasier son appétit car ces repas n'avaient pas été tout à fait comme il fallait.

Les yeux trop sombres, les cheveux trop courts, trop grande, mauvais groupe sanguin, sans mentionner l'absence de tatouage et de piercings au nombril.

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge murale. Ca disant huit heure et demi et il soupira. Elle avait école aujourd'hui, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait s'ennuyer comme pas possible pendant que Spike et Dru remueraient le couteau dans la plaie.

Spike observa silencieusement l'expression lointaine de son grand-sire et garda son sourire suffisant pour lui, ne parlant que lorsqu'Angélus commença à tapoter ses doigts contre la tasse. "Quel est le plan aujourd'hui, alors? Ton morceau qui vient se promener ici pour une tasse de thé et une discussion tranquille?"

Le vampire plus âgé cligna lentement des yeux mais ne dit rien, préférant élaborer un plan. Il supposait qu'il pourrait toujours attendre qu'elle finisse l'école, ou il pourrait aller rôder dans les environ de Sunnydale High, à observer et attendre une occasion de l'arracher de là pour aller s'amuser. Ca n'avait vraiment pas d'importance ce qu'ils feraient, n'importe quoi serait mieux que de traîner ici.

"Oh c'est vrai," Spike se frappa le front, faisant semblant d'avoir oublié. "Elle a école. Est-ce que ça ne te met pas à bouts?" Il rit tout bas quand il ne reçut toujours aucune réponse.

Le bruit d'une voiture se garant à l'extérieur fit taire les deux vampires, mais ce fut Angélus qui réagit. Il était levé et avait ouvert la porte avant que Cordélia n'ait eu l'occasion de frapper. Elle lui tournait le dos, lui donnant une jolie vue de son excellent travail. Une pince pourpre retenait ses cheveux, ses chaussures étaient couleur prune et, la connaissant comme il la connaissait, il devina que ses sous-vêtements étaient d'une nuance pâle de lilas.

"Cordélia," salua-t-il et il recula de quelques pas avant que son ombre ne cache plus le soleil. "C'est une agréable surprise." Ses yeux clignèrent quand elle se retourna pour lui faire face, ses mains remplies par deux gros sacs noirs.

"Ca l'est certainement," La voix intéressée et suffisante de Spike fut ignorée. "Ce n'est pas souvent que la nourriture à emporter se livre toute seule."

"Ce n'est pas pour être grossier mais, tu entres?" Angélus fit un geste dramatique pour qu'elle entre, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les sacs.

"Oh, euh. Merci." Cordélia se déplaça sur le côté pour qu'il ait assez de place pour fermer la porte avant que la lumière n'entre. Elle sentit deux paires d'yeux sur elle, l'une étant d'un bleu brillant et l'autre d'un vert intense et hypnotique qui détenait une essence de folie. Elle déglutit et se rapprocha d'Angélus quand Dru fit traîner sa main le long de son cou d'une façon très suggestive.

La vampiresse ronronna, soutenant son regard tandis qu'elle se penchait pour murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille de Spike. Elle gloussa de façon enfantine et se couvrit la bouche, mais pas assez vite pour que Cordélia ne voit pas la langue passer sur les lèvres.

Ok, c'était flippant. Cordélia secoua la tête et en vint directement à la raison pour laquelle elle était là. "Il faut qu'on parle." Elle n'allait pas laisser Spike l'intimider jusqu'au silence.

"A propos de quoi?" demanda Angélus.

Spike plissa les yeux lorsqu'un sens d'horreur commença à monter. "Une pouliche qui veut parler, ça ne peut vouloir qu'une chose, mon ami." Il commença à fredonner la marche nuptiale, au plus grand amusement de Dru.

Avec cela, elle jeta un œil au blond et comprit son message. Si elle racontait à Angel, là tout de suite et devant eux, ce qu'il se passait, elle doutait qu'elle le reverrait un jour. Si c'était le cas, ce serait probablement pour le regarder se préparer à la massacrer.

"La ferme, la Guimpe." Grogna à moitié Angélus, puis il retourna son attention sur une Cordélia toute rouge. "Alors parle," il sourit vilainement. "A moins qu'il n'ait raison."

"Quoi?" Cordélia le regarda et vit l'expression effrontée. "Non. Mon Dieu non!" Elle rit, sentant son visage devant encore plus rouge. "Non. Définitivement pas."

Elle chipota nerveusement avec le bord de sa blouse et essaya très fort de garder son courage, mais elle le sentit glisser quand ses yeux sombres lui demandèrent silencieusement si elle allait bien. "J'allais te demander si tu voulais, hum..."Pourquoi c'était si dur de lui demander de sortir avec elle, bordel? Elle n'avait jamais eu autant de difficulté auparavant. "Tu te souviens de ce remerciement que j'ai mentionné?"

"Un remerciement, hein? Tu entends ça, poussin?" Spike tapota le nez de Dru en un geste tendre et gagna un coup de langue sur la joue. "La Reine de Promo veut montrer sa gratitude à papa."

"Elle va montrer beaucoup de choses à papas," soupira-t-elle à moitié. "Comme un anneau de roses, mon Spike. Elles s'effondrent toutes."

Angélus souleva un sourcil devant la réaction de Cordélia face à la prédiction rêveuse de son enfant. "Elle a des visions," expliqua-t-il avec un sourire affecté. "Dru, chérie, viens voir Cordélia." Puis il se recula pour voir voler les étincelles.

Elle gela sur place lorsque la vampiresse glissa jusqu'à elle, n'ayant d'autre choix que de laisser Dru l'englober. "Salut?" Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre, bon sang? Des doigts en porcelaine lui touchèrent les cheveux, un nez s'approcha de sa joue et des lèvres effleurèrent pratiquement sa peau. La vampire lui caressa le cou du devant jusqu'à la nuque alors qu'elle marchait en un cercle lent et gracieux autour d'elle, et Cordélia tremblait visiblement lorsque Dru eut fini.

"Ooh, je l'aime bien. Jolie petite chose. Elle aime jouer avec des poupées et des soldats. Elle est sur la cuspide. Déchirée en deux. Elle empeste l'humanité, polluée par la tueuse." Siffla-t-elle et Cordélia se recula avec une expression perplexe sur le visage. Dru supplia son sire, "Enlève-lui? Rend-la douce."

Spike secoua la tête et se leva pour reculer Dru du morceau. "Allez viens maintenant, voilà une gentille fille. Laissons papa avec sa dame d'amour."

"Elle n'est pas bien, mon chaton." Dru lança un dernier regard à Cordélia alors qu'elle était menée jusqu'au divan.

"Evidemment qu'elle n'est pas bien," approuva le blond. "Elle est avec lui."

Angélus roula les yeux, faisant sauter sa tasse dans ses mains, puis il la lança fort sur la tête de Spike, où elle rebondit avec un fracas écoeurant. La mâchoire de Cordélia tomba par terre devant la quantité de jurons qui suivit alors qu'il collait une main sur la large coupure au-dessus de son sourcil. Elle n'avait jamais entendu la moitié des choses qu'il venait de dire, mais devinait qu'elles étaient censées être insultantes.

Dru gloussait alors qu'elle léchait le sang avec un doux ronronnement bas de plaisir.

"Tu parlais du remerciement?" demanda Angélus comme s'il n'avait rien fait. Le seul signe disant qu'il avait commis un acte de violence était le sourire d'autosatisfaction sur son visage.

"On se sent mieux?" demanda Cordélia, ne pouvant empêcher ses lèvres de se courber aux commissures. C'était assez amusant si vous vouliez son avis.

"En fait, oui."

"Contente de l'entendre..."

Ses mots furent interrompit par la forme troublée et volante de Spike devant ses yeux et ce qui lui parvint aux oreilles fut le craquement d'une colonne vertébrale contre un mur. Il lui fallut une seconde ou deux pour réaliser que Spike avait fait un plaquage à Angélus, et une autre seconde plus tard, elle réalisa qu'une guerre à l'échelle vampirique venait de commencer juste devant elle.

Un coup de poing puissant à la mâchoire fit tituber Spike en arrière, Cordélia poussa un cri aigu lorsqu'elle sauta sur le côté pour éviter l'éclaboussure de sang. Des yeux noisettes écarquillés n'eurent d'autres choix que de regarder Angélus recevoir un coup tout aussi costaud et elle sentit la douleur comme si c'était son visage de l'autre côté.

Elle eut à peine assez de temps pour virer Dru du chemin lorsque d'un coup de pied anormalement fort envoya valser Spike dans la direction de la vampiresse. Avec un peu d'espoir, cela mettrait un terme à la bagarre, mais malheureusement, ce ne fût pas le cas. Spike se releva aussi vite qu'il avait été mis à terre et manqua de peu de coincer la tête d'Angélus sous son bras.

"Oh mon Dieu!" hurla Cordélia, tirant Dru le plus loin possible d'eux. "Arrêtez!" cria-t-elle, mais sans résultat.

Angélus essaya de fracasser la tête de Spike contre un mur, mais le blond monta dessus en courant et utilisa le corps de son grand-sire pour effectuer un saut périlleux super cool, laissant donc Angélus se heurter au pauvre mur.

"Ouille," grimaça Cordélia quand elle vit le sang dégouliner de son nez.

La revanche fut pire. Angélus fit claquer sa paume haut et fort directement contre la poitrine de Spike, et elle était sûre qu'elle venait d'entendre un os craquer. "Fils de..." Haleta le plus jeune vampire avec agonie.

Son grand-sire se contenta de rire, mais il fut interrompu par un poing se connectant lourdement contre son menton, faisant claquer sa tête sur le côté. Seigneur, c'était tellement drôle. Le visage d'Angélus se changea et il se tourna vers Spike avec une sérieuse fureur brûlant dans les yeux.

Cordélia était sur le point d'essayer de les arrêter avant qu'ils ne saccagent totalement la maison, mais changea d'avis quand Angélus attrapa Spike par la gorge et l'envoya de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle n'était pas entièrement sure de ce qui était le plus captivant. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient endurer ou la puissance brute qu'ils exsudaient. C'était certain, un humain serait mort dans les trois secondes et elle était extrêmement contente de ne pas être la cible de leur colère.

Quand Spike se releva, son visage était également démoniaque. Il prit un moment pour dépoussiérer sa chemise avant de foncer dans son grand-sire à la vitesse de la lumière. Ils atterrirent lourdement sur le divan, cassant efficacement un côté, roulant par terre, l'obligeant à loucher par-dessus le meuble pour voir la suite.

Angélus avait une main sur le visage, pendant que Spike se faisait tirer l'oreille. C'aurait été amusant s'il n'y avait pas eu le sang et les ecchymoses marquant leur chair. Dieu seul savait dans quel était étaient leurs corps.

Tout l'endroit était une pagaille totale de morceaux de bois et de plâtre ici, de morceaux de vêtements et de sang là. En gros, tout ce qu'il restait était deux vampires en sang et battus, couchés côte à côte et haletant inutilement.

Bien sûr, Cordélia avait déjà vu des combats, mais c'était quand Buffy était là. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment vu une bagarre véritable entre deux vampires et elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Devait-elle faire quelque chose pour aider ou rester là et ne rien faire, les laisser virer cela de leur système? Non pas qu'il leur en restait vu comme les choses se présentaient, mais on ne pouvait jamais vraiment être sure dans ces situations.

Elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi, mais elle regarda Dru pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire, et fronça les sourcils quand elle vit que la vampiresse était recroquevillée dans un coin avec les mains pressées sur ses oreilles, chantant doucement. Pour une raison inconnue, ça l'a mis vraiment en rogne. A quel point, au juste, les hommes pouvaient-ils insensibles?

Cordélia laissa tomber ses sacs par terre et se dirigea d'un pas lourd jusqu'où ils étaient couchés, se fichant totalement de sa propre sécurité alors qu'elle se penchait et attrapait la paire par les oreilles. "Levez-vous," aboya-t-elle, les tirant vers le haut. "Toi par-là," Spike fut poussé dans un coin, "Et toi tu viens avec moi."

"Ca fait mal! Lâche-moi!" 

"Tu vas entrer dans un monde de souffrance si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis."

Le vampire plus âgé commença à rire en entendant son petit-fils se faire réprimander et reçu un enfoncement d'ongles pointus dans son oreille blessée. "Toi, tais-toi."

Cette fois, ce fut Spike qui rit et il reçut un rapide coup de pied dans le tibia. "Ow! Par l'enfer."

"Regardez-vous," hurla Cordélia avant qu'Angélus n'ait l'occasion de recommencer. "Vous êtes couvert d'ecchymoses et... de sang, et la pauvre Dru est terrifiée! Vos mères auraient honte de vous."

"C'est bien vrai," marmonna Spike, une ligne de rouge s'égouttant du coin de sa bouche. "Il a mangé la sienne."

Elle fit une pause pour réfléchir alors que son cerveau digérait cette tranche d'information. "Crois-moi quand je dis ça," Elle prit une respiration profonde et calmante. "Je m'en fiche. Plus rien, et je dis bien rien, ne me surprend."

Se défendant, "Ce n'était pas ma faute."

"Et je suppose que c'était un autre Spike qui est devenu un boulet de canon démoniaque?"

"Il a commencé," cracha Spike. "Il m'a jeté une tasse à la tête."

"Hé bien, duh," fut la réponse facile de Cordélia. "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu devais continuer. Maintenant. Je vais emmener Bash Street Angel, ici présent, à l'étage, pendant que tu restes assis ici pour réfléchir à ce que tu as fait. C'est compris?"

Elle souleva un sourcil, ne laissant pas tomber une seconde la voix moralisatrice. "J'attends." Son pied commença à taper le sol de façon impatiente. Environ une minute passa avant qu'elle n'ait le plaisir de regarder un vampire vieux d'un siècle remuer sur ses pieds comme un enfant et marmonner une réponse d'un ton maussade.

"Oui, maman."

"Je peux te faire confiance pour prendre soin de Dru?"

"Oui, maman."

"Bien. Angel, en haut maintenant." Cordélia ne s'embêta jamais à marcher doucement ni à lâcher sa prise sur l'oreille d'Angélus alors qu'elle l'obligeait à la suivre. La seule fois où elle s'arrêta fut pour ramasser ses sacs avant de l'emmener jusqu'à la longue série d'escaliers. Quelque par, à l'arrière de son esprit, se trouvait la raison pour laquelle elle était venue en premier lieu.

*~*~*~*~*

"Ote ta chemise et assied-toi," ordonna-t-elle et elle commença à ouvrir l'un des sacs.

Angélus fit ce qu'on lui dit mais avec une grande difficulté alors que son corps ressentait une énorme quantité de douleur. Malheureusement pour lui, ses grognements de souffrance furent plus ou moins ignorer pour la plus grande partie et il fut obligé de regarder divers articles atterrirent sur son lit. Des crèmes, des paquets de mouchoirs et ce qui ressemblait à un équipement de torture décente. Des ciseaux étrangement formés, de fins bâtonnets de bois pointus, un truc blanc en plastique avec un bouchon orange, des disques en coton et une longue chose vraiment bizarre avec un bout argenté.

Cordélia le regarda enfin et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Tout son torse était couvert d'horribles nuances de bleu et de mauve, et son visage n'était pas beaucoup mieux avec des tâches de rouge qui contrastaient avec sa peau pâle. "Oh mon Dieu!" Elle sentit sa détermination à punir lui glisser entre les doigts et, autant qu'elle pouvait essayer, elle n'arrivait pas à rester fâchée contre lui, surtout pas quand il la regardait avec la meilleure paire d'yeux de chien battu qu'elle avait jamais vue.

Autant pour l'école, pensa-t-elle en ouvrant l'igname sauvage. "Ca va aider pour les ecchymoses," expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Angélus siffla et tressaillit quand la crème froide fut oh si soigneusement appliquée sur chacune des blessures avant que de petits doigts ravissants ne massent ses muscles douloureux. Son grognement commença à manquer d'agonie tandis que son torse se détendait un peu son ses douces caresses. "C'est quoi?"

"De l'igname sauvage. C'est génial pour les muscles douloureux et les bleus. C'est bien pratique après une partie enthousiaste de ballon-chasseur."

"Ca sent bon." Il ouvrit un oeil jaune à temps pour la voir réprimer un sourire. "Quoi?" demanda-t-il comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

Cordélia secoua la tête, se débarrassant de la crème au profit de lingettes antiseptiques. "Vous vous battez toujours comme ça?"

"D'habitude, c'est bien pire. Une fois, je lui ai enfoncé un pieu dans le..."

"Et c'est vraiment quelque chose que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. Tourne la tête sur le côté." Il le fit, grimaçant quand elle tamponna l'antiseptique sur les coupures. "Désolée. J'essaye d'y aller doucement." Elle pouvait dire avec une totale honnêteté qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir Angel dans cet état. Plus elle pensait au combat, moins c'était amusant.

Angélus remarqua le changement dans son comportement. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête?"

"Rien, je suis juste dans mes pensées." Les lingettes antiseptiques furent reposées et elle sortit quelques disques de coton.

"Je te donne un sou pour que tu les partages."

"Je déteste te l'apprendre, mais je ne suis pas aussi bon marché."

Il souleva un sourcil. "D'accord. Tout un dollar et un dîner ce soir."

Cordélia fit une pause dans ses soins et lui lança un regard. "Tout un dollar et un diner? Tu sais vraiment comment faire sortir le bateau." Elle vit qu'il n'allait pas céder tant qu'elle ne dirait rien. "Très bien. Ne dis pas que tu n'étais pas prévenu. Je t'ai déjà vu dans des combats, pour et contre Buffy, même là tu te retenais, tu sais? Tu ne t'es jamais battu comme tu viens de le faire et ça m'a fait peur. Enfin, pas peur parce que j'étais en danger ni rien, mais peur parce que je me trompais sur toi."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle essayait de remettre ses pensées en ordre. "Je n'ai jamais vu les conséquences que d'un côté, si tu comprends ça. Je ne savais même pas que les vampires pouvaient avoir des bleus, nom de Dieu! Je suppose que te voir saigner te rend plus..."

"Plus?" encouragea Angélus.

"Touchable," dit-elle après une seconde et elle détourna les yeux de son regard intense. "Plus réel, du genre, tu n'es pas à l'épreuve des balles. Tu peux être blessé et ça me fait peur." Ca lui faisait peur qu'il puisse mourir comme le reste du monde.

Il digéra ses mots et les aborda avec toute la subtilité convenant à un vampire. "A l'épreuve des balles, hein? Ce n'est pas rien et je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas flatté. Je suppose que tout ton sauvetage héroïque a fait quelque chose de bien après tout. Alors," il sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil. "A quel point, exactement, suis-je touchable?"

Cordélia l'épingla avec un regard noir. "Assez touchable pour une mise à tabac si tu n'arrêtes pas de me taquiner."

"C'est la moitié de mon plaisir."

Ouais, et ne le savait-elle pas? "Essaye juste d'éviter les ennuis pendant un jour ou deux, le temps que ça cicatrice, ok?"

Angélus s'appuya sur ses mains et la regarda avec une expression critique et intense. Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas. Il l'observa silencieusement alors qu'elle finissait de soigner des blessures qui étaient déjà à la première étape de la cicatrisation. "Dis-moi pour ce remerciement."

"Oh, ça. Je voulais voir si tu voulais qu'on sorte plus tard, c'est moi qui invite. Un bowling peut-être ou peu importe, en plus j'ai amené mes trucs pour te faire ces traitements."

"Si je n'en savait pas plus, je jurerais que tu es en train de craquer pour moi."

*~*~*~*~*

Cordélia eut l'impression d'être un lapin pris dans les phares d'un camion de dix tonnes. Elle ferma les yeux et se demanda si c'était un autre de ces fantasmes cinglés qu'elle avait récemment. Les rouvrir lui dit que non, ce n'était pas un fantasme et Angélus attendait une réponse avec un sourire arrogant et je-sais-tout sur le visage.

"Tu te fais autant d'illusions que tu es psychopathe," dit-elle, malgré l'évidence même du contraire. Si elle tombait amoureuse de lui, alors il serait la dernière personne à le savoir. "Reprends-toi, Angel. Craquer pour toi? Pff! Ouais, c'est ça."

Il ricana d'une façon qui lui donna envie de lui donner une claque. "Bien sûr que tu ne craques pas." Il y eut une pause. "Hey Cor?"

"Hum-hm?" Si elle se concentrait sur son équipement, elle n'aurait pas à le regarder.

"On a dormi ensemble l'autre soir."

"Je l'avais un peu compris toute seule, étant donné que tu as emprunté ma douche et tout ça." Quand elle eut le culot de le regarder, ce fut avec un sourire qui disait clairement peu importe.

Il y eut une autre pause. "Tu te blottissais."

Quoi? La poignée de choses qu'elle avait en main heurta le sol et sa tête se leva brusquement pour le regarder avec surprise. "Je ne l'ai tellement pas fait."

Angélus continua de sourire. "Ouais. J'ai été obligé de faire le 'câlin et roule'. Mince, tu ne peux pas t'agripper à moitié." Il n'avait fait aucune de ces choses, évidemment, mais elle n'était pas obligée de le savoir. Les câlins du petit matin avaient été agréables si vous vouliez son avis. Avoir une femme canon enroulée autour de soi était un fantasme d'homme devenu réalité.

Cordélia lança un regard noir. S'agripper, ses fesses. "Tu donnes l'impression que je suis une sorte de..." Elle agita les mains en cherchant un terme approprié. "Calîneuse en série ou quelque chose comme ça."

Il rit au point que ses côtes défoncées lui firent mal et il toussa. "Ne sois pas trop dure avec toi-même. Je veux dire, qui ne voudrait pas se blottir contre moi?" Il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. "Puis il fallait s'y attendre puisque je suis le seul homme qui partage ton lit."

"Tu sais ça comment?"

"Tu es en train de me dire que tu as dormi avec un autre homme?" Cette fois, ce fut son comportement qui changea alors qu'il l'imaginait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ces mains tenant un autre homme, ces jambes par-dessus les hanches d'un autre homme, sa joue contre le torse d'un autre homme. Il pouvait dire sans crainte qu'il n'aimait pas ça du tout. "Qui?" demanda Angélus, le ton de sa voix comme de la soie écorchée.

Cordélia remarqua sa position tendue et savait que ce n'était pas le moment de faire une blague à ses frais, mais elle ne put franchement pas s'en empêcher. "Fais attention, Angel. Tu commences à donner l'impression d'être un peu jaloux."

"Pas jaloux," avertit-il légèrement. "Il n'y a pas eu de sexe."

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il aussi irrité s'il n'était pas jaloux? "Pas de sexe," confirma-t-elle doucement. "Contrairement à la croyance populaire." Elle se secoua et termina de ranger la plupart de ses affaires. "Je dois aller à l'école..."

"Reste." Devant son regard, il fit remarquer, "Tu es déjà en retard, alors pourquoi ne pas la rater complètement et rester ici?" Il persuada avec un sourire facile. "Tu pourrais faire le remerciement que tu veux désespérément donner."

Cordélia mordilla pensivement sa lèvre et vérifia sa montre. Il avait raison. Elle était en retard et elle savait par expérience comment tout le monde la regarderait quand elle entrerait en classe. Et puis, elle avait de petites éclaboussures de sang sur sa blouse.

Angélus vit qu'il y était presque. "Allez. Sois plus amusante."

Ses épaules se balancèrent d'avant en arrière et sa bouche commença à s'étirer aux coins. Ca serait assez amusant de faire l'école buissonnière avec lui.

"Tu sais que tu en as envie." Il ne lui fallait plus qu'une petite incitation. "Je ferais à manger."

Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, il mentionnait de la nourriture? "Tu dois penser que je suis un porc," commenta-t-elle. "D'accord, je vais rester, mais tu vas devoir leur passer un coup de fil pour moi."

Angélus fit un grand sourire et tendit la main. "Téléphone."

*~*~*~*~*

Cordélia mordit son oreiller alors qu'elle était secouée par des rires. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage, elle grogna et criailla quand respirer devint trop dur. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire le baratin qu'il racontait au Principal Snyder pour expliquer pourquoi elle n'était pas à l'école. Il s'en occupait depuis dix minutes et il ne semblait pas prêt d'avoir fini.

"Elle a dit que c'était la viande mystérieuse qui a causé l'intoxication," dit Angélus, sa voix basse et rauque, remplie de menaces. "Je vais m'assurer que l'école et ses cuisines soient examinées de façon approfondie par le ministère de la santé. S'ils trouvent ne serait-ce qu'une particule de poussière, que Dieu me vienne en aide, je vous crucifierai."

Oh mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour voir l'expression sur le visage du Troll pendant qu'il se faisait remonter les bretelles par ce qu'il pensait être son père.

"Un accord, vous dites?"

Elle plaqua l'oreiller sur toute sa bouche pour empêcher que ses gloussements ne soient entendus. Un accord ? Le vampire avait du talent, c'était certain.

"Etes-vous en train de mettre un prix sur la santé de ma fille?" Il lui lança un regard et fit un clin d'oeil. "Cela rend cette excuse moins que satisfaisante."

"Combien?" dit silencieusement Cordélia lorsqu'elle osa ôter son bâillon.

Angélus roula ses yeux bruns devant sa réponse prévisible. "Non," grogna-t-il dans le téléphone. "Je ne me calmerais pas avant que sa maladie n'ait été justifiée."

Elle tira sur sa manche. "Combien?"

"Pas votre faute?" Gronda-t-il. "N'est-ce pas _votre_ école, _vos_ employés? Quand ma fille entre dans _votre_ bâtiment, je m'attends entièrement à ce que _votre_ personnel prenne soin d'elle." Il lui jeta un œil quand elle agita une main pour attirer son attention.

"Papa va donner de nouveaux ordinateurs pour les cours d'informatique," dit Cordélia tout bas. Juste un peu plus de munitions à utiliser contre la créature du lagon noir. "Et il accueille six stagiaires par an dans les étudiants en gestion."

"Vous voulez ces nouveaux ordinateurs, non? Bien, on arrive quelque part." Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer comme le visage de Snyder devait être rouge à cet instant même. Le sourire Angélus s'élargit de plus en plus. "Je vois. Je vois que vous offrez une pauvre compensation monétaire pour couvrir la négligence de l'hygiène dans les locaux de l'école."

Elle observa un sourcil sombre se soulever. "C'est mieux," dit-il. "Il y aura tout de même une enquête mais, comment dirons-nous, un peu plus indulgente." Avec cela, il ferma le téléphone et soupira avec une pure satisfaction.

Cordélia attendit patiemment deux secondes entières pour qu'il lui explique le marché. "Hé bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?"

Angélus haussa les épaules. "Oh, rien, sauf un accord à l'amiable de deux milles dollar pour ton empoisonnement par la viande mystérieuse."

"Tu peux répéter?" Est-ce qu'il venait de dire deux milles dollar pour un accord à l'amiable? Il devait plaisanter, ce qui était marrant parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. "Deux milles dollar de la part de Sunnydale High? Pour rien? Mon Dieu ce que j'aime l'Amérique."

"Et la meilleure partie?"

"Qu'est-ce qui est mieux que deux milles dollars?"

"Tu as toute une semaine de congés à passer avec papa." Son sourire fut totalement pervers et elle émit un bruit de dégoût.

"Dégoûtant," s'offusqua Cordélia, changeant de sujet avant qu'il ne puisse commencer sur la question. "Alors, une semaine entière en ta compagnie, hein? J'ai tellement de chance."

"Le sarcasme est la forme la plus basse de l'intelligence."

"Et la plus drôle." Elle sourit. "Très bien alors. Concentrons-nous sur mon remerciement. Il va me falloir quelques petites choses."

"Comme quoi?" demanda Angélus alors qu'il l'observait rouvrir l'un de ses sacs et commencer à sortir divers instruments.

"De l'eau chaude là-dedans..." Elle souleva une sorte de seau et un petit bol. "Un peignoir pour toi, et plusieurs serviettes, chaudes si possible."

"Ce que la dame désire," répondit-il, bien plus qu'un peu intrigué. Il la laissa préparer ses affaires pendant qu'il allait chercher ce qu'elle avait demandé, ignorant le regard trop curieux de Spike lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui sur le chemin jusqu'à son linge.

Lorsqu'il revint, sa chambre était remplie de toutes sortes d'arômes différentes, et elle sortait de sa salle de bain, séchant ses mains. Elle avait pris le temps de changer son haut, maintenant elle portait une blouse blanche avec une montre attachée à la poche au niveau de sa poitrine, tandis que ses cheveux avaient été attachés en un chignon désordonné.

"J'ai ce que tu as demandé, mais elles ne sont pas chaudes." Dit-il, se demandant pourquoi elle avait pris la peine de se changer, tout court.

"Pas grave," Cordélia balaya cela d'une main. Il était temps qu'elle devienne professionnelle. "Si tu veux bien te changer dans ta robe de chambre?"

Puisqu'il était déjà torse nu, Angélus ôta ses chaussures et défit sa ceinture, faisant effrontément glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il l'envoit en un tas dans un coin. Il ricana quand elle se retourna rapidement en voyant qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement. "J'ai vu le tien, ce n'est qu'équitable que tu puisses voir le mien."

Enfin, ce serait équitable si elle regardait, mais ce n'était pas le cas et il secoua la tête. Seigneur, elle était tellement prude.

"Tu peux te retourner maintenant," dit-il avec beaucoup d'amusement. "Où me veux-tu?" Il aimait les double sens. Ils faisaient tourner le monde.

"Hum, pourquoi pas ce fauteuil? Je vais commencer avec tes pieds et tes jambes, puis je travaillerais en montant pour que tu n'ais plus à bouger plus tard."

Angélus fit ce qu'on lui dit en s'asseyant, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Cordélia alors qu'elle allait mettre deux serviettes sur son épaule et qu'elle amenait le seau d'eau chaude près de lui. Une fois en place, elle sortit un objet ressemblant à une bourse noire du sac, puis vint s'agenouiller à ses pieds et, Seigneur, la position soumise fit immédiatement tendre ses testicules.

Elle testa la température de l'eau avec un doigt puis sortit une lime à ongle de la bourse. "Les ongles d'orteils devraient être coupés pour éviter les ongles incarnés," expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. "Ca ne prendra pas longtemps."

A peine eut-elle fini avec sa jambe droite qu'elle la mit dans l'eau chaude et la laissa faire trempette pendant qu'elle travaillait sur son autre jambe, rendant chaque ongle propre et soigné. Angélus observait tout cela avec un amusement croissant. "Tu aimes vraiment faire ça aux gens?"

Cordélia lui fit un grand sourire. "La coupe de cheveux parfaite n'a pas de valeur si tes cheveux sont sales, tout comme une magnifique paire de sandales avec de la peau sèche." Elle fit une pause assez longue pour frissonner comiquement à la pensée. "C'est ça que je ne comprends pas avec Buffy. Je veux dire, elle a le temps de tuer un vampire ou deux, mais elle n'a pas le temps de découvrir les joies de l'hydratation. J'ai expliqué plein de fois à cette fille comment soigner ses cheveux, mais m'a-t-elle écoutée?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, parce qu'avoir l'air jolie est superficiel, et elle est tout sauf superficielle."

Il fronça les sourcils devant la façon dont elle se cacha de lui. "Ca t'a fait du mal, pas vrai?" Il n'y avait pas besoin de réponse. "Tu veux que je la tue pour toi?"

Il y avait assez de sincérité dans sa voix pour lui faire lever les yeux pour rencontrer son regard et ce qu'elle vit lui serra étroitement la poitrine autour des poumons. "Ne demande pas à quelqu'un de faire quelque chose que tu n'es pas prêt à faire." Une réponse intelligente, si vous vouliez son avis.

"Cordélia," Angélus sourit de sa petite façon charmante. "Tu n'aurais pas besoin de demander."

Oh, et est-ce que ça ne rendait pas tout ça très bien et parfait? "Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait? Je veux dire, tu as eu l'occasion de le faire l'année dernière." Elle reposa la lime à ongle et plaça son pied gauche dans l'eau chaude, les laissant tremper un moment pendant qu'elle prenait le long truc avec le bout en argent. "C'est une pierre ponce," expliqua-t-elle, "C'est conçu pour ôter les cellules de peau morte du pied."

Ca ne semblait pas très agréable, mais il la laissa quand même continuer. Après tout, c'était son cadeau. Elle sortit son pied droit et le tapota avec la douce serviette pour le faire sécher, puis elle plaça son talon sur son genou et sur un long morceau de mouchoir.

Elle fut amusée de le voir courber les orteils en réponse à la sensation de chatouille. "Ok," Angélus essaya de lui reprendre son pied. "Tu peux sauter cette partie. Je ne me souciais pas assez d'elle pour la tuer. C'était plus amusant de lui gâcher la vie. J'ai été lui donner des fleurs une fois."

La bouche de Cordélia se pinça en une ligne étroite. La jalouse rendait facile d'ignorer le fait qu'il était chatouilleux des pieds. Elle souleva du talc et un flacon d'huile de massage à l'amande. "Fais ton choix."

"Couvre-moi d'huile, chérie." Il supposait que c'était une bonne partie et agita ses orteils soignés en conséquence. Il s'attendait à un peu de massage, peut-être un peu de caresses sur ses orteils, mais pas à la sensation de ses doigts malaxant son mollet de la cheville au genou. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il grogna, bas dans sa gorge. Oh ouais c'était bon. Tellement, tellement bon.

"Tu lui a donné un dessin et des fleurs? Il me semble que tu te souciais bien d'elle." Elle le connaissait à la fois de réputation et personnellement et elle savait que sa façon d'accorder son affection, c'était de donner des cadeaux du genre macabre. Des fleurs et des dessins se classaient dans le macabre, hein? Qu'est-ce que Buffy avait fait pour mériter des fleurs et des dessins, bon sang?

Oh ouais. Buffy avait essayé de le tuer en retour.

Angélus ouvrit les yeux quand la pression sur ses jambes devint moins appréciable. Il était sur le point de le mentionner mais la teinte verte de sa peau l'arrêta, et il sourit d'un air suffisant. "Jalouse?"

Complètement. "Comme si!"

Il rit doucement et secoua la tête, laissant ses yeux se fermer une nouvelle fois.

Elle répéta les mouvements du massage à l'arrière de sa jambe, puis sur le devant. La pression augmentant alors qu'elle montait, et diminuant lorsqu'elle descendait, le rythme n'hésitant jamais. Ses muscles se détendaient sous ses caresses, sa tête roula en arrière alors qu'il succombait à l'un des luxes de la vie. C'était définitivement une chose à laquelle il pourrait s'habituer.

Angélus n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps passé avant qu'elle n'eut fini, et il ouvrit les yeux quand elle secoua ses membres endormis pour les réveiller. Exigeant, "Pourquoi tu as arrêté?"

Cordélia rayonna, ayant la réaction qu'elle avait cherchée. "Les bras maintenant."

"Tu peux sauter la partie sur le limage des ongles et aller direct au massage. Huile, s'il te plait." Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'être direct.

Elle gloussa et rougit "Bien sûr." Le truc de pédicure fut poussé sur le côté, elle se mit entre ses genoux et commença à faire à ses bras ce qu'elle avait fait à ses jambes. Sauf que cette fois, il avait l'effet en plus de sa respiration chaude qui passait à travers son peignoir et sur son torse, rendant le tout si fichtrement érotique.

Angélus focalisa des yeux assombrissant sur la fille et sourit à la vue des dents blanches mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Ses cuisses s'ouvrirent davantage, écartant un peu plus le peignoir et faisant se bloquer sa respiration dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle réalisa que tout ça l'excitait. Ses narines s'évasèrent. Seigneur, son corps répondait au sien et il ne l'avait pas encore touchée.

Elle était comme une fichue Geisha, assise là à prendre soin de lui, les cheveux relevés comme ça et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Il observa ses mains glisser le long de son torse, ouvrant le peignoir pour pouvoir mieux toucher. Il sentit les ongles se traîner doucement plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la base de son pénis, ses grands yeux de biche clignant vers lui. "Je peux, Angel?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix toute chuchotante et mignonne. "Je peux?"

"Ouais, tu peux."

Sa bouche douce ne perdit pas de temps pour le gober tout entier, sa langue jouant à l'enfer sur le bout, et une petite main chaude attrapa ses noix tandis qu'elle le suçait pour qu'il atteigne l'oubli.

Angélus grogna et souleva ses hanches en une bourrade, la forçant à prendre plus qu'elle ne pouvait, et il prit un grand plaisir en sentant son gémissement descendre sur son manche dur. "C'est ça, bébé. Suce-le bien. Ouais." Bordel, c'était _si fichtrement sexy_.

"Angel," souffla-t-elle autour de lui et il savait qu'elle mouillait sa culotte. La garce voulait probablement se faire bien sauter et il serait plus qu'heureux de lui donner satisfaction. Diable, elle l'aurait qu'elle le veuille ou non.

La sensation de lèvres sur son pénis était le paradis après une semaine de bonne conduite et il était déterminé à faire durer cela le plus longtemps possible. Il serra la base épaisse entre son pouce et son index, tout en ne dérangeant pas sa bouche habile. "Tu aimes me regarder le faire se lever, pas vrai? T'aimes me rendre beau et dur. Ca te fait mouiller ta culotte."

"Angel," dit-elle à un nouveau, et plus fort cette fois.

"Angel!"

Angélus ouvrit brusquement les yeux et le monde devint lentement clair, sa poitrine se levant et retombant lourdement. Il jeta un œil hébété à la jolie brunette, remarquant le vif rougeoiement de ses joues et le sourire timide sur son visage. Où est-ce que la pipe était partie?

Cordélia se mordit la lèvre, ne s'embêtant plus à être irrationnellement jalouse de Buffy et ses cadeaux. Elle venait d'avoir quelque chose de tellement mieux qu'un bouquet de fleurs et un dessin.

Tout de même, elle essaya d'être professionnelle, essaya d'ignorer son excitation durcie, mais n'y arriva pas. Son regard ne cessait de s'égarer par-là et à chaque fois, elle sentait une pulsation profondément en elle quand elle serrait fort. Pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il pouvait la sentir. Ses ongles raclèrent sa peau, laissant des stries sur sa peau pâle et elle s'empara de ses bras. Elle avait envie de le voir, pas avec une serviette ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais vraiment le voir, lui.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il parle. "Tu, euh, t'es endormi."

Quoi? Endormi? Il donna une sacrée bonne secousse à sa tête cinglée et prit une profonde respiration inutile, baissant les yeux sur sa taille et voyant la preuve solide d'un fantasme sacrément bon.

Il gloussa une seule réponse. "Et tu dis que je me fais des illusions."

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui l'empêchait de ce faire ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, et c'était de ne pas laisser Spike avoir une victoire facile.


	10. Jour 32

_____Avant toute chose, je tiens à m'excuser pour la TRES longue attente. Je me suis reprise en main ces derniers mois, mais je dois quand même attendre d'être en vacances pour réellement avancer__ ;-)_

_**Jour 32**_**...**

Cordélia ouvrit les yeux quand une courbature s'éparpilla de son dos jusqu'à son cou, où elle disparut en une étrange sorte d'engourdissement qui la poussa à s'asseoir. Enfin, essayer de s'asseoir. Un bras lourdement musclé enroulé autour de son ventre l'en empêchait et le bras sous sa tête était manifestement la cause de cette sensation engourdie dans son oreille. Heureusement, il lui avait donnée une vieille chemise donc elle n'avait pas eu à souffrir de l'inconfort de dormir dans ses vêtements, mais même ça ne faisait pas de différence lorsqu'on dormait bien trop longtemps.

Combien de temps avait-elle dormi? Si sa colonne vertébrale courbaturée était d'une quelconque indication, elle avait été dans les bras d'Hypnos une éternité et un jour. Elle devait bouger avant que ça ne consume son corps entier. Elle avait des maux de tête quand elle restait au lit ou qu'elle dormait trop longtemps, et pas n'importe quels maux de tête. C'était le genre de maux de tête qui demandaient un tranquillisant pour cheval pour guérir. Horribles.

Malheureusement, ses tranquillisants pour chevaux étaient dans son autre pantalon, et ça voulait dire qu'elle devait se lever.

Elle essaya de soulever son bras de sa taille, mais il était bien plus lourd qu'elle ne le pensait, donc elle essaya de s'extirper sous le petit trou qu'elle avait fait. Cordélia finit à moitié sur son dos et à moitié sur son côté droit avec ses doigts inconfortablement repliés dans sa paume. Parvenant à bouger cette main de sous sa taille incroyablement osseuse, fronçant les sourcils quand Angel vira son bas de sous sa tête pour le poser près de ses fesses.

Ce n'était pas la position la plus agréable, mais au moins elle savait qui faisait le truc du câlin, et ce n'était sûrement pas elle.

Cordélia n'eut pas le temps de jubiler lorsqu'il se tourna pour lui faire face et son autre bras s'éleva de manière malveillante pour s'enrouler autour de ses côtes, et c'est à ce stade-là qu'elle réalisa qu'il ressemblait au corps qu'il était. Sa poitrine ne bougeait pas avec sa respiration, ses narines ne s'évasaient pas et ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas. Sa peau était pale et, mis à part quelques égratignures, toutes ses blessures avaient pratiquement cicatrisé après son agitation avec Spike.

_Autant que j'aimerais rester à fixer, je dois me lever_.

Elle prit une page de son livre et se décida pour le 'câlin et roule' testé et approuvé. Il fallut des manœuvres ingénieuses de sa part pour lui faire suivre le mouvement mais, alors que son corps bougeait, ses bras suivirent. Maintenant, elle se trouvait dans une situation extrêmement compromettante. Elle avait un genou pratiquement entre ses cuisses, sa bouche était à quelques centimètres de la sienne, et sa poitrine était écrabouillée contre son torse.

S'il se réveillait pour la voir étalée sur lui, qui savait ce qu'il penserait. Il en conclurait probablement qu'elle était une sorte de perverse essayant de profiter de lui.

Elle essaya de glisser vers le bas de sorte qu'elle puisse se baisser sous la boucle faite par ses bras. Remuer le long du corps d'un homme tout en essayant d'ignorer la sensation de sa peau contre sa joue était fichtrement gênant, mais elle donna tout ce qu'elle avait.

_Aw mince_, pensa Cordélia lorsque son visage se frotta contre son abdomen et elle résista à l'envie de prendre une bouchée d'Angel purement parce que les probabilités pour qu'il la morde en retour, et vachement plus fort, étaient assez élevées. Oh, ew. Elle était en train de baver, réellement baver, sur son ventre, mais elle n'y pouvait rien tandis qu'abdo sur abdo empêchait sa bouche de se fermer.

Un tout petit peu plus bas et elle serait libre.

Elle était à moitié du chemin de ce tout petit peu plus bas, quand une toux attira son attention et ses yeux noisettes se levèrent, son expression amusée déformée par ses cils. Elle essaya de sourire mais ce mouvement mit sa langue sur lui. Ce fût également à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa à quel point, au juste, elle était basse.

Son menton touchant son pantalon et ses petites mains agrippeuses étaient sur sa ceinture. Dieu seul savait de quoi ceci avait l'air pour lui. Pitié, _pitié,_ faites qu'il ne dise rien.

Malheureusement, le sourire affecté en train de se former était une indication claire qu'il n'avait aucune intention de laisser tomber. "Tu veux de l'aide?"

Cordélia sentit son visage commencer à brûler et secoua la tête.

"Je demande seulement parce que cette ceinture peut être capricieuse..." Angélus fronça les sourcils quand quelque chose de frais et déplaisant dégoulina sur son ventre. "Tu m'as bavé dessus?"

Elle ne fût capable de bouger que lorsqu'il bougea lui-même, et le premier devoir était d'utiliser sa manche pour essuyer sa bouche et sa peau. "Désolée," expliqua-t-elle timidement. "Mais ma bouche était occupée avec ton muscle."

Il arqua un sourcil. "Vraiment?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je voulais dire que je n'arrivais pas à fermer la bouche et ma langue est sortie et je t'ai léché."

"Donc, ta bouche était ouverte et tu léchais mon muscle?"

C'était elle ou ça allait de mal en pis? "Oui?" Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre?

"Oh." Il pouvait essayer, mais il était impossible de s'éloigner du rire qui s'élevait à la vue de son visage virant à une jolie nuance de pourpre. "Loin de moi l'idée de t'arrêter. Je t'en prie, continue."

"Est-ce qu'on peut simplement faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu? Super. Merci."

Angélus passa une main sur son visage pour virer le sourire affecté. "Je sais pas, Cor. Ta langue était sur mon muscle. Ça pourrait être dur à oublier."

"Alors essaye," râla Cordélia, l'embarras l'atteignant plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas tant l'embarras que l'envie de continuer ce qu'elle avait été en train de faire. En un effort, à la fois, de changer le sujet mais aussi de virer ce sourire de son visage, elle fit tout un spectacle de regarder son horloge murale en acajou et d'haleter avec exagération.

"C'est l'heure?" Des yeux innocents rencontrèrent des yeux bruns et brillants qui étaient remplis d'amusement. "On est définitivement trop tard pour aller en ville. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dormi aussi longtemps." Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire étant donné que ses heures de sieste heureuse avaient été constamment interrompues par des vampires, mais elle ne dit pas cela.

Il semblait qu'elle n'y était pas obligée. "Je t'ai gardée éveillée au-delà de ton heure pour aller faire dodo," le sourire affecté revint sur son visage à plein régime. "Que dirait papa?"

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, ce qui dit plus que n'importe quel mot ne le pourrait jamais. "Comment tu parviens à faire que tout semble aussi perverti?"

Angélus fit un gracieux haussement des épaules. "Tout le monde a besoin d'un talent. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne notre rendez-vous galant. On peut y aller demain. Tu as mentionné quelque chose à propos de bowling?"

La manière dont il l'avait dit lui fit réaliser à quel point, au juste, cela semblait stupide. Qui diable proposerait d'emmener un vampire vieux de plus de deux cent ans à un jeu de dix quilles et manger des frites? Surtout un vampire qui était manifestement éduqué et qui avait voyagé. Seigneur, elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant stupide et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. "On pourrait aller au restaurant ou voir un film si tu préfères."

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle ne le regardait plus et l'excitation rougissant ses joues avait disparu, laissant les coins de sa bouche tournés vers le bas et ses doigts tiraillant les draps. "Quoi?"

"Rien, vraiment."

Il ne le croyait clairement pas. "Quoi?" Le ton n'avait pas intérêt à être ignoré.

Cordélia leva la tête haut et rencontra son regard inquisiteur avec dignité. "Du bowling, Angel. C'est un jeu pour enfants. Pas pour les vieilles personnes comme toi."

Les deux sourcils d'Angélus s'élevèrent jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux. "Vieux?"

_Ooups_. "Ouais, parce qu'avoir deux cent cinquante ans fait de toi un perdreau de l'année."

"Deux cent quarante, pas deux cent cinquante, et je ne suis pas vieux." Il fit une pause assez longue pour lui offrir une moue sincère et irritable. "Gueuse effrontée."

L'outrage lava tous les sentiments idiots qu'elle avait concernant son idée de rendez-vous galant. Comment osait-il la traiter de gueuse? "Je ne suis tellement pas une gueuse!" Gueuse effrontée, en effet. Connard.

Il sourit. "Tu essayes seulement de provoquer une réaction."

La mâchoire de Cordélia s'ouvrit largement. "Ce n'est pas vrai."

"Je pense que la dame proteste trop." Angélus ne retint son rire que parce que ça allait la contrarier davantage. "Je reconnais une gueuse quand j'en vois une et, vous, ma chère, êtes une gueuse."

Elle avait deux choix. L'un était de continuer la dispute et de finir mauvaise perdante, et l'autre était de concéder la victoire afin de se racheter. Quiconque ayant une moitié de cerveau choisirait la deuxième option, mais pas elle, et la raison était simple. Son cerveau avait une connexion directe avec une bouche qui ne voulait simplement pas se fermer.

Les lèvres de Cordélia se courbèrent un sourire qui rivalisa avec le sien. "Tu n'as pas encore reçu ta carte de bus gratuite?"

Angélus cligna une ou deux fois des yeux. "Tu réalises que tu viens juste d'insulter un vampire dans sa maison reculée, dans une partie reculée de Sunnydale, n'est-ce pas?"

"Et tu viens juste d'insulter une garce brune dans une maison reculée, dans une partie reculée de Sunnydale. Tu peux peut-être me mordre à mort, mais je peux te faire chanter comme un soprano." La phrase se termina avec une énorme langue tirée qui poussa sa bouche à former une étroite ligne tandis qu'il essayait de ne pas rire.

"Oh ouais?" Elle n'était pas assez forte pour le battre dans un combat de pouce et elle le savait, mais qu'elle l'emmerde était sérieusement excitant, et il le lui dit. "Tu as la moindre idée d'à quoi tu ressembles pour moi?" Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Cordélia fronça les sourcils avec confusion. "Non?"

Un regard à son joli visage fût assez pour mettre fin à son vaillant effort, et le rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge était profond, rauque, et envoya une vague de chaleur jusqu'à dans l'endroit entre ses cuisses. Ses narines s'évasèrent lorsqu'il capta le doux parfum d'accroissement d'excitation et il ronronna avec délice.

"Oh chérie," ses yeux bruns vacillèrent jusqu'au doré et inversement. "Tu es une poussée d'adrénaline."

Seigneur, il pouvait le sentir, pouvait la sentir, _elle_.

Cette chaleur se déploya jusqu'à son visage, faisant virer ses joues à un rouge rosé et faisant fondre le noisette en des pupilles dilatées. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt à nier ce qu'il savait déjà. Une poussée d'adrénaline? Etait-ce un compliment ou une autre insulte? Non pas que ça avait de l'importance en ce moment parce que son statut de gueuse prenait une place de choix.

Cordélia laissa Angélus couvrir partiellement son corps, prenant soin de s'assurer qu'il ne la touchait pas du tout, et glissa discrètement ses mains sous l'oreiller le plus proche. "Je suppose que n'importe quel vieux retraité dirait qu'une adolescente est une poussée d'adrénaline," puis l'oreiller fut abaissé sur sa tête.

Le coup le prit par surprise et il se prit à fixer une paire d'yeux espiègles qui clignaient de manière innocente vers lui. "Quoi?" demanda-t-elle, ses lèvres charnues souriant maintenant.

"On te donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession, pas vrai?" interrogea Angélus en se redressant, ôtant l'oreiller d'une main tandis que l'autre était utilisée pour garder l'équilibre. "Je ne suis pas le bon Dieu." L'oreiller entra doucement en collision avec son visage.

Il devait penser avoir gagné, si son gloussement était d'un quelconque indice, mais en ce qui la concernait, il n'avait rien gagné d'autre qu'une condamnation à mort. Elle agrippa l'autre oreiller sur le lit et le prit au dépourvu, il tomba sur le dos et elle rit avec délectation. "Ha!" Cria-t-elle, sa voix remplie de joie. "Si tu te frottes à la meilleure, tu mourras comme les autres."

L'oreiller de Cordélia le frappa trois fois de plus avant qu'il ne réagisse, mais quand il le fit, ce fut avec assez de force pour l'envoyer valser sur le matelas, visage en premier. S'il avait été un homme humain, elle aurait pris ses jambes à son cou, par peur de violences conjugales, mais il n'était pas humain. L'expression sur son visage servait à lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas à faire à son âme ou un garçon du lycée, elle avait à faire à Angélus.

Angélus était un vampire sans âme qui jouait simplement et il, ou ça, ne lui faisait pas peur du tout. C'aurait dû, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Son rire augmenta son envie de chahuter et l'encouragea à ajouter un peu plus de violence à sa riposte de sorte qu'il reçoive un peu de ce qu'il donnait, et son oreiller claqua contre sa tête. Avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de répondre, elle lui donna un autre coup costaud, et cette fois, ce fut contre son torse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vieil homme?" nargua Cordélia. "Fatigué?"

"Espèce de chipie," gronda-t-il à moitié. "Sale petite chipie!" Il fit claquer son oreiller contre sa tête et reçu un coup similaire en retour, donc il recommença, mais elle bloqua le deuxième assaut avec le sien.

"Nanananère! Tu ne m'as pas touchée!" Chanta-t-elle, utilisant sa distraction momentanée pour flanquer son arme dans son dos, forçant son peignoir à se relâcher un peu, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle vit le coup arriver et le bloqua avec son oreiller, gloussant devant l'expression surprise sur son visage.

Cette fois ce fut Angélus qui utilisa la distraction momentanée à son avantage, et il fut capable de donner un coup, mais il n'était pas préparé pour la riposte soudaine, que sa mâchoire subit. Son oreiller s'abaissa, encore et encore, sur son visage, l'obligeant à utiliser le contact physique pour arrêter ses attaques. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et ses hanches se soulevèrent du lit pour qu'elle puisse utiliser le poids et l'élan pour le faire rouler sur le dos.

Elle était en train de gagner, de vraiment gagner contre un vampire. A quel point était-elle cool?

Cordélia écrasa son oreiller sur toutes les parties de son corps auxquelles elle avait accès. Visage, tête et torse reçurent le même traitement jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez. Deux grandes mains s'enroulèrent fermement autour de ses poignets, des doigts épais serrèrent d'une façon qui lui fit lâcher l'arme, et Angélus lui mit ses vilaines petites mains derrière son dos. Elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue pour autant, et lutta et gigota sur lui, ses jambes se balançant de chacun de ses côtés.

Il rit simplement, sachant que savourer autant quelque chose allait à l'encontre de toutes les règles, mais merde. Il se redressa et bloqua de manière experte ses poignets dans une grande paume, laissant l'autre libre pour balancer un oreiller à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle hurla avec frustration, ses pieds poussèrent plus fort sur le matelas, leur faisant perdre l'équilibre à tous les deux. Les oreillers volèrent dans la pièce, les draps étaient au-delà de froissés et il était totalement au-dessus d'elle alors que ses bras étaient douloureusement bloqués sous leurs poids combinés.

Ce ne fut que par un quelconque miracle qu'elle parvint à les faire rouler sur le côté, mais malheureusement, il n'y avait plus de lit pour amortir leur chute.

Angélus grogna quand le coin de sa table de nuit cogna contre l'os de sa cheville, laissant de sales éraflures rouges dans son sillage, et elle siffla un ouille quand sa tête entra durement en collision avec le sol. Malgré l'incommodité de voir ce qui ressemblait à un camion trois tonnes atterrir sur ses côtes et une batte de baseball sur son crâne, Cordélia rit.

Seigneur, elle n'avait plus fait de bataille d'oreiller depuis son enfance. Comment avait-elle pu oublier à quel point c'était amusant?

Lui, d'un autre côté, souffrait des effets de deux seins amples et doux et de mamelons durcissant pressés contre son torse. Il regarda dans ses yeux noisettes et brillants, et remua oh-si-légèrement, juste pour qu'elle sache ce que leur petite bataille lui avait fait. Lentement, son rire s'atténua en un hoquet occasionnel, et ses mains formèrent des poings relâchés qui virent se poser sur ses épaules.

"Déjà vu," murmura Angélus, remarquant que c'était une réplique exacte de l'année dernière, dans le cimetière.

Cordélia fixa le visage vampirique. "Je suis assez d'accord."

"Du temps et des occasions manquées," dit-il, répondant à son sourire par le sien.

Elle se mordit la lèvre tandis que ses doigts s'étalaient sur les larges épaules, le mouvement fit glisser son peignoir et lui permis de toucher sa gorge. Elle était épaisse de muscles et immobile avec la mort, pourtant elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle sentait un pouls sous la peau. Ses ongles tracèrent un lent chemin sur les parties visibles du torse, les pectoraux se tendant sous le petit contact explorateur.

"A quoi tu penses?"

Cordélia haussa les épaules. "Au temps et aux occasions manquées, je suppose, mais ça ne sert à rien de ressasser les choses, pas vrai? Laisse-moi me lever." Elle poussa sur son corps sans succès, en un effort pour l'éloigner d'un sternum légèrement douloureux.

Angélus sourit vilainement alors qu'il lisait entre les lignes. "La réponse est oui et le sexe n'aurait pas été requis pour y arriver."

* * *

Pourquoi est-ce que c'était lui qui parvenait à la rendre sans voix en une seule phrase?

Cordélia cligna des yeux vers lui, ses lèvres et son cerveau n'étant pas sûrs de quoi dire en réponse, donc elle resta simplement couchée là, ayant à nouveau l'impression d'être une biche prise dans les lumières des phares, jusqu'à ce que les mots lui viennent enfin. "Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Tu aurais perdu quoi? Ta santé mentale? J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, vieil homme..."

Angélus rit, coupant efficacement l'insulte avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de finir. Il se releva et lui tendit une main tandis qu'il accrochait un pouce dans la ceinture du peignoir, tirant délibérément dessus pour attirer ses yeux là où une ligne ferme était cachée par la soie. "Tu vois exactement ce que je veux dire, Cor. Si on avait été ensemble, alors mon âme se serait envolée en quelques semaines, pas l'année et le rut rapide dans le noir avec elle."

Ses joues déjà rougies devinrent encore plus rouges et ses yeux tentèrent de regarder n'importe où sauf _là_. Des doigts fins chipotèrent avec le bord de sa, à lui, pas elle, chemise, tandis que des orteils s'enroulaient dans l'épaisse carpette alors qu'elle se relevait difficilement. Ce n'était pas de la nervosité qu'elle ressentait, mais ses propres sentiments.

Une partie d'elle voulait qu'il ne lui dise pas des choses comme ça, mais une autre partie d'elle voulait les entendre. Seigneur, à quel point une fille pouvait-elle être jalouse, se demanda-t-elle. "Pourquoi? Je veux dire, comment tu peux dire ça, sans le savoir avec certitude?"

"Je le sais avec certitude," répondit-il avec un sourire qui disait tout. "Pense à cette dernière semaine, Cordélia." Il observa son visage et chaque expression qui l'inondait, puis observa un regard coquet venir à sa rencontre. "Maintenant imagine toute une année comme ça. Même pas un an. J'aurais connu l'extase après un mois."

"Tu peux dire ça maintenant," fit-elle remarquer. "Mais est-ce que tu pourrais le dire avec une âme?"

"Si je pouvais interrompre le périple de la culpabilité assez longtemps pour former une phrase entière, tu veux dire?" Angélus haussa les épaules, appréciant de prolonger sa curiosité. "Il n'y aurait pas assez de temps pour le dire. L'âme disparaîtrait comme ça." Il claqua des doigts.

Cordélia fronça les sourcils avec confusion. "Je ne comprends pas. C'est sûr, elle et toi aviez une relation misérable, mais elle vous rendait tous les deux heureux. Alors pourquoi moi et pas elle?"

"Tu aimes mon club, non?" Elle acquiesça. "Buffy ne savait pas que j'avais un club. Je n'y allais jamais, mais il était là, et c'est juste un exemple. Comment j'aurais pu connaître l'extase en étant avec quelqu'un qui me cachait et qui se cachait de moi? Elle se fichait de me connaître, se fichait de voir au-delà de ce qui était le Roméo de sa Juliette."

"C'est vrai qu'elle aime le drame," dit-elle avec un sourire. "Ça ne veut pas dire que tu l'aurais perdue avec moi."

Il devint concéder que c'était un argument valide. "D'accord, autre exemple, un que ton cerveau pourra absorber."

"Salaud."

"J'essaye," Angélus lui fit un clin d'œil. "Elle a crié quand elle a découvert que j'étais un vampire. Toi, d'un autre côté, tu as dit 'ew' et tu es partie. Pas la réaction la plus géniale, mais mieux qu'un cri terrifié." Il fit une pause. "Ew, Cordélia. Tu m'as qualifié de 'ew'. Pourquoi tu m'as qualifié de 'ew'?"

Le regard qu'elle lança était rempli d'incrédibilité. "Duh. Mort vivant ambulant." Elle s'arrêta et frissonna. "Ew, et ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi le sexe serait requis avec elle et pas avec moi."

Il se frotta le front tandis qu'il soupirait avec exaspération. "Essayons de cette façon, d'accord? Je n'ai pas d'âme mais tu es dans ma maison, dans ma _chambre_, tu as dormi dans mon lit et est restée indemne. Tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi? Plus précisément, y as-tu même déjà réfléchi?"

Sa confusion fit place à une perplexité sincère qui le fit ricaner et secouer la tête. "Oui et non," Cordélia commença à trier les nombreuses pensées bourdonnant dans son cerveau. "Je me suis interrogée sur le sujet, sur toi, au début, mais ensuite j'ai arrêté parce que je t'aime bien... Oh."

"Une semaine, c'est tout ce qu'il a fallu. Je répète, imagine toute une année comme ça."

Angélus observa une nouvelle fois le spectacle des émotions éclairer son visage, lui faisant ouvrir la bouche et la laissant silencieuse. Cela servit uniquement à lui rappeler à quel point, au juste, il était doué lorsqu'il était question de manipulation mentale, surtout lorsque cela concernant une femme comme Mme Chase, sa propre femme fatale.

"Donc," dit Cordélia quand le silence entre eux commença à lui taper sur les nerfs. "Comme on ne peut pas sortir avant demain, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour tuer le temps?"

* * *

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai laissé me convaincre de faire ça."

"Je ne t'ai convaincue de rien du tout. Ce n'est pas moi qui suit fanatiquement curieux."

Il y eut une pause. "Est-ce que tu viens de me traiter de folle?"

"C'est _toi_ qui voulait monter ici juste pour voir la," sa voix se transforma en une imitation aigüe d'une fillette de huit ans, "Grande tour de princesse."

"Tu aurais pu dire non. C'est _ta_ maison, tu te souviens?"

"Et puis quoi? T'entendre pleurnicher dans mon oreille jusqu'à ce que je meure d'ennui?"

"Pleurnicher? Je ne pleurniche pas."

"Tu es une femme, pas vrai? Ça fait partie de la description de ton travail."

"Excuse-moi!"

"Ce n'est pas moi qui devrais dire ça? Après tout, c'est toi qui n'avance pas sur cet escalier vers l'enfer."

Cordélia lança un regard noir à la silhouette du vampire, ses yeux noisettes crachant de la haine causée par des pieds en feu et des talons stupidement hauts. "Tu veux que j'avance? Très bien. Je vais avancer." Elle commença à monter plus d'escaliers en tapant des pieds, ses talons ressemblant à du tonnerre pour ses oreilles alors qu'ils s'écrasaient contre le sol. "J'avance assez pour toi?"

"Seigneur, tu es vraiment une pleurnicheuse."

"Tu as dit quelque chose? Je n'arrive pas à t'entendre par-dessus mon avancée." Elle ignora la douleur piquante afin de claquer ses pieds encore plus fort contre le sol. Malheureusement, des chevilles et des pieds douloureux mirent rapidement fin au spectacle bruyant de défi, à son plus grand soulagement, et elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en préparation pour parler, mais elle fut interrompue.

"Avant que tu ne le dises, je ne t'ai pas mis une arme contre la tempe pour te forcer à mettre ces chaussures."

"Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire." D'accord, alors peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle allait dire, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il devait le savoir.

Il ne faisait pas assez sombre dans la cage d'escaliers pour qu'elle rate le sourcil arqué. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu allais dire?"

Les chaussures en question claquèrent une ou deux fois de plus alors qu'elle remuait en un effort de faire démarrer la partie vive d'esprit de son cerveau. "J'allais dire que c'est de ta faute si tu as choisi ce stupide trou de l'enfer rempli de courants d'air qu'est ce château pour vivre."

"Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai choisi de vivre ici que tu devais exiger une visite guidée de la fichue tour la plus haute!"

Il marquait un point. Maudit soit-il, et ses capacités à lancer des arguments pertinents. "Je répète, tu aurais pu dire non. Tu sais ce que ce mot veut dire, n'est-ce pas?"

Angélus résista à l'envier de s'arracher les cheveux à mains nues. "Je sais exactement ce que ça veut dire. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis lunatique."

"Ouais, hé bien. Je suis une gomme, tu es de la colle." L'insulte mesquine se termina avec un gros soupire qui vint avec un 'urgh' pour un effet complémentaire. Elle croisa les bras, pinça les lèvres et attendit sa prochaine réponse, qui était quelque chose de similaire à la sienne, sauf que son regard était bien plus meurtrier.

Ils restèrent à là, à se fixer, chacun voulant que l'autre abdique et admette qui était responsable du fait qu'ils étaient à là, à mi-chemin de tomber morts. Des secondes, peut-être minutes, passèrent avant qu'ils ne détournent simultanément le regard, l'une grognant un soupir et l'autre grinçant des crocs en formation. Seigneur, il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de mordre quelqu'un de toute son existence vampirique.

Le silence lui tapait sur les nerfs plus que la montée des escaliers raides et en colimaçon. Elle laissa sortir un souffle et décida que c'était à elle de limiter les dégâts puisqu'il était trop têtu.

"Tu m'aides à bouger mes chaussures?" demanda-t-elle, se faisant délibérément passer pour une demoiselle en détresse.

"Est-ce qu'elles ne vont pas rester collées à moi?" Alors, il ressemblait à gamin irrité, allez porter plainte contre lui.

"Je ne voulais pas te traiter de colle. Honnêtement. Tu es plus comme une grosse boule de chewing gum... Ou quelque chose d'aussi collant et amusant à jouer avec."

Ca provoqua le début d'un sourire. "Amusant à quel point, exactement?"

Cordélia fit distraitement tournoyer une mèche volante de ses cheveux alors qu'elle regardait le vampire, sentant son visage chauffer sous son attention intense. Il avait été quelques pas derrière elle, mais était maintenant tout près, dans sa zone personnelle. Il était si près qu'elle pouvait voir des mouchetures dorées éclairer ses vilains yeux et entendre le souffle expiré en un profond ronronnement. Ses lèvres étaient incroyablement pales, même dans le noir, et ses dents étaient blanches et pointues.

Il ne portait pas d'eau de Cologne et tout ce qu'elle pouvait sentir était la délicieuse combinaison du cuir, de minuit et de quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à remettre. C'était un étrange mélange de chaleur musquée et de masculinité naturelle, et c'était oh-si-bon. Elle se pencha un peu plus près, ses yeux clignotant lorsque de la barbe naissante lui chatouilla le nez et les lèvres. Elle pouvait presque le goûter.

"Je ne sais pas." Parvint-elle à dire, son effort pour se reculer arrêté par un mur courbé derrière elle. "Je n'ai jamais joué."

Angélus sourit un sourire de requin et s'abaissa. "Tiens mon épaule," dit-il, ne détournant jamais son regard de son visage. "Pied droit."

Cordélia souleva docilement son pied droit, sentant ses doigts frôler sa peau pour détacher la fine lanière, puis le sentit lui ôter sa chaussure. A la seconde où elle fut mise sur le côté, il profita de l'occasion pour faire trainer un ongle de son orteil à son talon, dessinant des motifs aléatoires jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa cheville.

"Tu sais," commença-t-il avec désinvolture. "A l'époque, voir le pied nu d'une femme était assez pour causer un scandale des pires qui soient. Elles avaient ces bas blancs qui couvraient chaque centimètre de peau imaginable."

"Si on se faisait prendre, tu devrais m'épouser pour sauver ma réputation," fut la réponse et elle vint avec un joli petit sourire qui se transforma en un sourire rempli de curiosité. "Tu t'es déjà marié?" Elle espérait que non et puis eut l'impression d'être une gueuse jalouse, mais le retirer ne fit qu'empirer ce qu'elle ressentait. Juste parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas à l'époque ne signifiait pas qu'Angel ne méritait pas d'avoir une épouse s'il le choisissait. Tout de même, la pensée de lui et _ça_ lui fit faire la moue.

Angélus vit son expression et lui fit un clin d'œil racoleur. "Je n'étais pas assez bête pour me faire prendre. Pied gauche."

"Tu es un salaud." Elle obéit et offrit son pied gauche. Ses yeux scintillèrent lorsqu'elle l'observa prodiguer la même quantité d'affection sur ses orteils, les tortillant quand son doigt explorateur atteint un endroit sensible. Devant son regard, "Les norteils chatouillent sur celui-là."

Un fou rire résonna dans la cage d'escaliers. "Norteils?"

Cordélia haussa les épaules. "Norteils sonne mieux que doigts de pieds ou orteils." Son pied fut replacé sur la marche et maintenant qu'elle était sans talon, elle était plus petite de quelques centimètres et son souffle resta coincé dans sa gorge. Ses mains étaient maintenant sur ses mollets et sa jupe s'éventait autour de ses épaules, de sorte que, tout ce qu'il devait faire était se mettre debout pour lui relever la jupe jusqu'à la taille. Ce fut suffisant pour la frapper là où ça faisait mal, même assez pour que ses fantasmes prennent leur envol.

Elle était sûre que ça ne l'embêterait pas trop d'arrêter sa fichue taquinerie et d'en finir. Oh, attendez. C'était Angélus. La torture lui faisait prendre son pied.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent, ses lèvres se serrèrent en un demi-sourire alors qu'il se relevait lentement, laissant ses doigts glisser le long de ses jambes. Angélus grinça des dents quand un fort parfum d'excitation remplaça l'air moisi du hall, et il ronronna. Comme il serait facile de continuer à la toucher, encore plus facile de déflorer la putain vierge juste ici, sur les marches. Il savait qu'elle était prête. Diable, il pouvait fichtrement goûter qu'elle était prête et ça le tuait de penser qu'il se refusait un doux plaisir à cause de sa fierté.

Cordélia trouva que sa bouche ne fonctionnait pas et elle cligna des yeux en réponse à sa question. "Tu veux continuer?"

Y avait-il quoi ce que soit de mieux que de rendre une femme sans voix? "Bien sûr," coassa-t-elle. Seigneur, tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était ôter ses chaussures et elle était devenue toute excitée. Tu parles d'être désespérée.

Angélus la poussa un petit peu et souleva ses chaussures, les faisant pendre sur son index. "Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien là-haut, n'est-ce pas?"

"Peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a rien à voir."

Il secoua la tête. "Allez alors, Fouineuse. Plus que quelques marches."

Elle reprit la marche, maintenant un peu moins douloureuse, et grommela un soupir. "La prochaine fois que je décide de partir en randonnée..."

"Je te remets les idées en place en t'assommant. Je le ferais avec plaisir, crois-moi."

"Tu n'étais pas oblige de venir avec."

Il ricana. "Et te laisser fouiller chaque coin et recoin de ma maison?"

Des yeux noisettes se levèrent au ciel. "Je n'irais pas dans l'aile ouest."

"Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans l'aile ouest?"

Cordélia s'arrêta si soudainement qu'Angélus fut à quelques centimètres de la déséquilibrer. "Tu connais la Belleet la Bête, n'est-ce pas?"

Il railla. "Evidemment que je connais la Belle et la Bête. La fille échange sa liberté contre celle de son père. Elle va vivre avec un prince transformé en bête à cause de son arrogance et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours... Tu me traites de bête?"

"Oh mon Dieu! Tu n'as jamais vu la Belle et la Bête! Et non, je ne te traite pas de bête. Je faisais référence au dessin animé de Disney, où la Bête interdit à Belle d'aller dans l'aile ouest?" Il n'y eut absolument aucune reconnaissance sur son visage, ni dans sa réponse. "C'est bon. Toi et moi? On va se faire un marathon de films, en commençant avec La Belle et La Bête."

Angélus commença à rire de manière incrédule. "Tu crois que je vais regarder Disney? Tu es vraiment folle."

"Pourquoi pas?" défia-t-elle, et elle reprit la montée des marches. "Tu as peur d'aimer? Ou peut-être de pleurer? Oh, désolée. Les hommes ne pleurent pas. Ils ont juste quelque chose dans l'œil."

"Je m'insurge contre ça. J'ai pleuré, une fois."

Ce morceau d'information stoppa Cordélia net pour la deuxième fois. "Tu as pleuré? Comme dans de vraies larmes? Quand et, encore plus important, pourquoi?"

"Demande encore, sans la surprise."

Son visage se renfrogna et elle réalisa l'impression que cela avait dû donner. "Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que tu es un salaud sans cœur et sans émotion, c'est juste... Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a fallu pour te faire pleurer. Alors, c'était quoi?" Ce devait être quelque chose de majeur.

Ses pensées étaient représentées sur son visage et Angélus sourit. "Un ballet."

Elle aurait ri si elle n'avait pas été aussi choquée. "Un ballet?" demanda Cordélia, sa voix remplie d'incrédibilité, et elle fut obligée de le fixer pour trouver une quelconque trace de mensonge. Il n'y en avait aucune et ça voulait dire qu'il était vraiment et follement sérieux là-dessus. "Tu as pleuré devant un ballet?"

Angélus courba un sourcil. "Je croyais que tu aimais les garçons sensibles."  
Le sourire qu'elle fit était victorieux et complaisant. "Tu l'as dit toi-même, Angel. Il y a une différence entre la sensibilité et être une grosse tapette."

"Tu n'es pas drôle, Cordélia. Tu penses l'être, mais tu ne l'es pas."

"Je sais. Je suis hilarante."

Il la gracia d'un regard de pur dégoût. "Tu as pris des cours pour me casser les burnes?"

"Non. C'est un cadeau de Dieu."

C'était une telle petite chipie. Si qui que ce soit d'autre lui parlait ainsi, ils seraient morts plus vite qu'ils ne pourraient cligner des yeux. Huh. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle pouvait le taquiner sans en subir les conséquences. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus peur de lui. Enfin, plus trop en tout cas. Ou peut-être qu'il aimait simplement être insulté. Après tout, les vampires étaient des masochistes notoires et il était l'un des plus grands.

Ou peut-être qu'il aimait simplement la manière dont sa langue se faisait pincer par ses dents, la manière dont ses yeux et son sourire devenaient effrontés, la manière dont ses épaules allaient d'avant en arrière. Aw mince. Il aimait simplement ses maniérismes sarcastiques, point. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus, Cordélia Chase était un problème de la meilleure espèce, et afin de garder son genre de problème, il fallait donner un problème en retour. Evidemment, il allait devoir l'habituer lentement quand il était question de ses jeux, mais il avait le temps et il avait définitivement l'énergie.

Maintenant, tout ce dont il avait besoin était le bon moment pour mettre son plan en action.

Angélus leva les yeux au ciel pour une aide quelconque. "D'abord elle veut une visite guidée, ensuite elle se plaint, puis elle insulte. Les femmes," grogna-t-il avec une frustration exagérée. "Je ne les comprendrais jamais."

Cordélia le regarda, sachant que le spectacle était pour elle, et se sentit un peu suffisante en conséquence. Elle aurait parié vingt gros billets que Buffy n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir son côté abruti. "Tu pourrais être un peu plus andouille?"

"Tu veux vomir?"

La raillerie conversationnelle cessa assez longtemps pour qu'ils partagent un sourire. Il soutint son regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse et détourne les yeux. Oh ouais. Ça ne serait pas une corvée de la convertir à sa manière de penser.

"Pas vraiment. On peut aller voir la tour maintenant? Mes pieds attrapent froid à rester ici sans bouger."

"J'ai le remède contre les pieds froids."

Il grimaça quand son cri de surprise le traversa, faisant crépiter ses deux oreilles sensibles. Il fallut une ou deux secondes pour que les vibrations cessent et il réussit à la faire s'installer dans sa nouvelle position contre son torse. "Ça va?"

Pour sa part, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour ne pas fixer derrière lui, le très long et très dur sol en béton. S'il tombait...

Cordélia déglutit et s'agrippa un peu plus fort. "Bien. Je vais bien," et elle irait bien tant qu'elle ne regarderait pas en bas. Focalisant toute son attention sur Angélus et essayant de garder l'instinct de se blottir bien enterré, elle offrit un joli sourire. Il la portait comme si elle pesait moins que rien. Impressionnant et assez séduisant si elle le disait elle-même.

"Est-ce que ton nom a toujours été Angel?"

"Liam," répondit-il, sa voix semblant un peu bizarre. "Mon nom humain était Liam. J'avais vingt-sept ans quand je suis mort."

"Si tu n'es pas à l'aise de parler de ça, on n'est pas obligé..."

Angélus rit tout bas. "Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise. Je profite simplement de l'occasion de te peloter." Dieu savait qu'il en avait besoin. Toute la situation commençait à l'atteindre, à vraiment l'atteindre. Il avait été éveillé toutes les heures de la nuit, à se tourner et se retourner dans tous les sens, alors qu'il était couvert de son parfum, et ces massages qu'elle faisait étaient la cerise sur le gâteau qu'était son érection permanente.

Elle n'était peut-être pas en période de menstruations, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le sentir sur elle, parce qu'il le pouvait. C'était mélangé avec du sexe piquant et savoureux, et de la lotion pour bébé, et il n'y avait aucune échappatoire pour lui et ça faisait son chemin à coup de griffes jusqu'à sa santé mentale comme des ongles sur un tableau noir. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était la faire payer pour ce qu'elle lui faisait.

La question ne se posait pas qu'elle allait payer, et payer cher, mais pas encore.

Le reste de la montée se passa dans un silence confortable, avec seulement les sons de son cœur et de sa respiration pour le briser. De temps en temps, Cordélia bougeait la tête pour qu'elle se repose soit sur son épaule, soit sur sa joue, lui permettant de perdre un peu plus de ce qui lui restait de santé mentale et de volonté.

Ses doigts frôlèrent le doux dessous de son sein et il sourit comme un fou quand elle aspira un profond souffle tremblant. Ce n'était pas un contact sexuel, il réajustait simplement sa prise, mais c'était assez pour voir des ongles entrer dans sa peau.

Angélus le refit, cette fois ajoutant la plus légère des pressions, qui fit clignoter ses paupières et serrer ses doigts autour de son cou. Il sentit quelque chose tirer dans son ventre quand ses lèvres posèrent un bisou chaud et presque imperceptible contre sa mâchoire, et sa main serra involontairement un peu plus fort en guise de récompense.

Merde si elle n'était pas douce et ronde, parfaitement adaptée à sa main et il aurait parié n'importe quoi qu'elle était surmontée de minuscules petits boutons roses. Ils goûtaient probablement la framboise ou la fraise. Il avait du mal à garder patience.

"Cordélia," sa voix, comme de fins grains de sable, brisa l'intensité qui l'entourait, et des iris brillants regardèrent au travers de cils sombres.

"Uh-huh?"

"On est arrivé."

De la déception inonda son visage, faisant baiser les coins de sa jolie bouche. "Oh. Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu dois me reposer par terre maintenant."

Seigneur, être un salaud n'avait jamais été aussi bon. Un énorme sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il la posait par terre, s'assurant qu'elle n'allait pas s'effondrer avant de la lâcher complètement. "Bouge-toi une seconde. La porte est un peu dure."

"Ce n'est pas la seule chose," maugréa Cordélia, se fichant qu'il l'ait entendue ou non. Elle fit ce qu'on lui demandait et se tint sur le côté, ses yeux s'écarquillant avec l'empressement de voir la pièce.

Angélus utilisa une large épaule pour pousser la porte, et quand elle s'ouvrit, la puanteur de la pièce moisie et renfermée les frappa de manière égale. C'était ignoble, leur faisant penser, elle, à des pieds en sueur, et lui, à des corps vieux de plusieurs semaines.

Il lui lança un regard antipathique, "On y va?"

"Oui," vint le coassement toussé. "On y va, et demain on va aller à la recherche d'un désodorisant… Ou peut-être d'une équipe de démolition."

Il fit une pause avant d'entrer dans la pièce, cachant son sourire derrière un regard malveillant. "Tu réalises que tu es dans une partie reculée d'une maison reculée, dans une partie reculée de Sunnydale avec un vampire sans âme, n'est-ce pas?"

Cordélia releva le défi cinglant. "Totalement," répondit-elle, rencontrant son regard avec des yeux remplis d'humour. "Et tu réalises que tu es dans une partie reculée d'une maison reculée, dans une partie reculée de Sunnydale avec une fille qui va botter ton petit popotin luisant si tu ne la laisses pas passer?"

Il y avait beaucoup de raisons au pourquoi il voulait coucher avec elle, et ceci était juste l'une d'entre elles.

* * *

Il fallut quelques bonnes minutes à Angélus pour trouver un interrupteur et quelques bonnes secondes pour voir qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il y avait une minuscule fenêtre rectangulaire, laissant entrer assez de lumière de lune pour que Cordélia se déplace confortablement et qu'elle voit ce qu'il y avait ici. Quelques boîtes se trouvaient près du mur du fond et un ou deux coffres, ou quelque chose du style, plus près d'elle.

La pièce en elle-même était grande et ronde, avec des murs en béton gris et froids qui montaient jusqu'à un point très haut. Probablement la flèche, supposa-t-elle, sa tête roulant en arrière pour qu'elle puisse regarder vers le haut. En tournant sur elle-même, elle suivit le travail des briques tournoyantes, et décida finalement que la pièce, dans son ensemble, était cool. Au sens littéral comme figuré. "C'est la pièce avec les gargouilles dehors?"

"Non," répondit-il. "C'est deux portes sur la gauche."

Il reçut un ricanement pour sa peine sarcastique. "Très drôle."

"Je trouvais aussi."

Un sourire fut échangé et tint jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détourne lorsque quelque chose de pointu lui rentra dans le tibia. "Ow!" Cordélia lança un regard noir au vampire, une main frottant la plaie douloureuse. Pourquoi les petites coupures faisaient toujours plus mal que les grosses ? "Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il n'y avait rien ici."

Angélus haussa les épaules. "Parce qu'il n'y a rien." Enfin, rien qu'il n'ait déjà vu.

"Ca ressemble à rien pour toi?" Son petit sourire était assez apologétique, mais ne fit rien pour apaiser son irritation. "T'as déjà entendu les mots _fais attention, Cor, il y a quelque chose devant toi_? Ou que dirais-tu de la version plus courte, _regarde où tu vas_? Purée."

Elle se froissa d'une manière qui lui fit ravaler le ricanement. "J'aurais pu me retrouver avec quelque chose coincé en moi."

"Si tu es tellement obsédée par le fait d'être percée, j'ai deux choix pour toi." Le sourire révélateur de crocs dit tout et des yeux noisettes roulèrent, mais ses lèvres se courbèrent sur les bords.

"Tu es vraiment un pervers, tu le sais ça?"

"Il n'y a pas d'autre façon d'être."

Angélus observa Cordélia s'agenouiller sur le sol sale et poussiéreux, et essayer de toutes ses forces d'ouvrir la malle. Il l'entendit souffler et haleter, vit son visage se froisser quand elle continua à échouer dans sa tâche, puis entendit les jurons maugréés. Environ une minute passa avant qu'elle ne ravale sa fierté.

"Tu vas m'aider à ouvrir ce truc ou tu vas juste rester là, à ne rien faire?"

Un soupir accompagna ses pas tandis qu'il couvrait la distance entre eux, tout en grommelant sur les brunettes autoritaires et leurs idées cinglées de divertissement. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et, avec une main, tira sur le couvercle d'un coup sec, ouvrant la malle qui lui avait donné tant de mal.

Cordélia aurait commenté son esbroufe, mais elle était trop éprise de son nouveau jouet. Sans perdre de temps ni s'inquiéter de ce qui pourrait ou ne pourrait pas être à l'intérieur, elle plongea ses deux mains et fouilla dedans comme un chasseur de bonnes affaires dans une foire d'antiquités.

"Qu'est-ce que tu, euh, cherches?" demanda Angélus, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un œil dans la malle.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde. "Je te ferais savoir quand je l'aurais trouvé," puis reprit sa fouille, le laissant avec rien d'autre à faire que de la regarder.

La lumière de la lune enfilait ses cheveux de platine, un magnifique contraste avec les mèches sombres couleur marron, et son visage ressemblait à de la porcelaine d'argent délicate. Ses cils créaient de fines ombres sous ses yeux et ses joues revêtaient un éclat immatériel, qui ne faisait que s'ajouter à l'effet.

Puis il y avait son parfum. Son doux parfum intoxiquant. Excitation, restants de sang et sueur. Tout était en synchronisation parfaite, et c'était délicieux.

Il n'était pas sûr du temps qui passa avant qu'il ne parle. "Cordélia."

"Ouais?" Elle leva les yeux de sa chasse au trésor, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle vit.

"Tu es une poussée d'adrénaline."


End file.
